Love Through the Looking Glass
by Jasperann
Summary: The curse backfired when Regina cast it. It didn't work, fully. The curse kept them in the E.F., while Emma was sent to the land without magic to grow up completely alone. The catch is when Emma turns 28, the Enchanted forest will be no more, unless they can get Emma back to the Enchanted Forest. They need the only man that has ever been to the land w/o magic. Capt. Hook.
1. Prologue

**A/N - This story is co-written with me by Angelfan984. We make a pretty good team so we are beta'ing each other. If there happens to be any errors, they are completely ours. If you would like to read what she has written so far you can find her here: u/2964885/Angelfan984 Hope you enjoy this story. =D**

* * *

**Prologue**

After closeting his daughter into the wardrobe and sending her to safety, Charming swung around with his sword in hand ready to fight off any more of Regina's men that came at him. He was wounded, but his daughter was safe, and now he needed to get back to his wife.

The green and purplish cloud could be seen on the horizon pressing ever closer. He was running out of time. Cutting down any men that came before him, he made his way back to Snow's side.

Happiness washed over her face as he came into view empty handed and in one piece. "It's done, she is safe—" He gasped out as he came back into their chambers. Snow sagged with relief back into the bed. Her eyes closed slightly as the tears continued to fall. She had barely gotten to hold her little girl. And now she was gone. Charming gathered her up in his arms and cried silent tears with her. "She is safe, she will save us all in 28 years." He breathed into her hair.

"I love you Charming." Snow cried unable to say anything else. It was that moment that the cloud covered their castle bringing whipping winds and darkness. Strange monsters flew amongst the clouds, demons and monsters alike. Snow screamed and gripped Charming tighter. "Oh god what is happening! What is this curse?"

An evil laugh came through their bedroom door seconds before the Evil Queen arrived. "It won't be long now!" Regina sneered, her glee at finally winning shining on her face. "We are going to a place where there are no happy endings, except for my own." Her eyes traveled over the pair and a look of horror dawned on her face. "Where is she? Where is the baby?" She asked, enraged.

"You've lost. She is safe." Snow breathed as one last single tear fell from her eyes.

"Not this time, this time I will win! Where we are going you won't even remember who you are." She laughed harshly and threw her hands up as the worst of the storm covered them. Seconds felt like hours and minutes like days before the curse settled fully on them. The pair held onto each other tightly, unwilling to let each other go in this chaos. They were braced for the worst. The castle was crumpled in places and the sky was a dark blue like early twilight. But they were still here, the curse failed. Snow knew it as she watched her stepmother's face fall. "No!" Regina bellowed and then was gone in a puff of purple smoke.

"It didn't work!" Charming cheered before the thought hit him that they had just sent their daughter away, to that land without magic, without them. "Oh God what have we done?"

"Charming!" Snow cried distressed, the same realization coming over her. "Our baby!"

* * *

Years later, almost 23 years, although time didn't move in that way anymore in the Enchanted forest, they found the man that knew about the world their precious daughter was sent too. His name was Captain Hook. It was rumored he had tricked a man to kill the Dark One, but he had made a deal with the man before he did it for safety once he had the powers. He was untouchable. He was exactly what they needed. There were more rumors that said he had come from Neverland and that from Neverland he could get to the land without magic, somehow.

Time was running out for everyone in the Enchanted Forest. When the 28 years were up the curse would be over, but the Enchanted Forest would no longer exist. Unless Emma came back and broke the curse before her 28th birthday, everything would be lost. In order to do that, they needed someone that could get to her. They had to work together, all of them, including the Evil Queen.

All that had brought the Charming's and Regina here today to face Captain Hook and explain what they needed from him. He listened with a slight smirk on his lips. Hook was an intelligent and intuitive man. He could sense that something was being left out of this story. Something important that they were keeping from him.

"So tell me, what will happen if I can't get to the Princess and bring her back safely?" Hook inquired in a bored tone while leaning casually against the wall behind him.

"Our world will be destroyed." Snow told him urgently a hand coming up to rest on her throat. Emotions rose inside her and she tampered them down. This had to work, good always won, even if it had to work with a villain to do so.

"Indeed?" One of his eyebrows quirked up and the smirk was firmly back in place. Snow could sense that this was the mask he presented to the outside world.

"Yes pirate, indeed!" Charming mocked him his temper boiling to the surface after calmly explaining what they needed from him. Hook's smirk only widened at the man's reaction. He liked to get under others skin, it meant he had the upper hand. He knew people didn't think straight with their tempers showing.

It took everything Charming had not to punch him in the jaw. He could not believe he was putting his faith and trust in a pirate to find his beloved baby daughter. A Pirate Captain of all people! The thought was ludicrous. He didn't want Hook laying eyes on her, never mind conversing with her.

"Pirate? It seems you've come to this pirate—" he paused and pointed at his own chest "—for help, to save the whole kingdom. It seems you need me, you might want to be a little nicer, mate."

"I am not your...mate." Charming spat out.

"Can we just get on with it already?" Regina interrupted their bickering. "This is what is needed from you, Captain. We need you to make a connection with Emma. Since you have been to her world once or twice while in Neverland, you are the only one that is able to get through. I have a mirror, a magic mirror. You will use it to form that connection. It will be a connection while she is asleep only. She will believe she is dreaming, but she will be here if only for a moment. Until she is woken from sleep, then she will be back in her own bed. Where you come in is... you are her tie to this world. You need to make her believe we are real, once she believes even slightly, you will be able to go to her land through the mirror and bring her back here. Then she will be able to break this curse. Is that clear Captain?"

Hook nodded slightly, his interest piqued with the mention of the mirror. "This mirror. What else can it do?" Hook inquired as his good hand came up to scratch at his stubble.

"You will be able to see her in her waking moments, it is like a scrying mirror, you know what that is don't you? All you need to do is think of what you want to see and you will see it, only this mirror will only be able to view Emma."

"Will I be able to communicate with her when she is awake?"

"Only once she starts to believe. Even if she believes just a little bit in her heart that you could be real, you will be able to send her thoughts. But you won't be able to break through until she admits to herself that you might be more real than the life she is living. The only time you will be able to fully break through is when she is dreaming, so make each dream count, make her believe." Regina told him. Her arms crossed over her chest and she looked towards Snow White and Prince Charming, although Hook assumed they would be King and Queen really. "Do you two have anything to add?"

"Will you do this for us? Will you save us all?" Snow pleaded when the Evil Queen finished her speech.

"What's in it for me?" Hook asked. He wouldn't perform this task just out of the kindness of his heart. He was a Pirate for goodness sakes; a reward should be in order.

"What's in it for you?! I'll show you what's in it for you!" Charming exploded and he took two steps towards him when Snow's hand snaked out and grabbed him. He looked back at her and she shook her head once before he stilled. No words were spoken. He knew he needed to get his temper under control. At this point, he was desperate to get their daughter home and it was clouding his judgment as well as his behavior.

Regina laughed softly. "I happen to know what you desire most… It's your left hand, am I correct Captain? No need to answer, I know it is, so I will make a deal with you. You save us all, and I will reattach your hand, I came across it when I cleared out Rumpelstiltskin's home after you had him killed, I figured I could use it someday, guess I was right."

"You jest. You can't reattach my hand. It's been gone for over 300 years."

"On the contrary dear Captain, I have it right here." Regina made a quick motion. A white puff of smoke plumed upwards, revealing his hand in hers. Hook inhaled sharply, trying to comprehend the possibility of getting it back.

"So I get my hand back after all this is done?" He confirmed while meeting Snow, Charming and Regina's eyes.

"Correct, so do we have a deal?"

* * *

**A/N - Review and let us know what you think! We love it. =D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

The towel that Emma was using to dry her hair muffled the sound of Ruby calling to her through the bathroom door. "Ems! We are going to be late again so I am leaving now. Catch you at work!" Thankfully the walk wasn't that far over to Granny's; sometimes she wasn't even sure why Ruby kept her car. Everything was in walking distance in the small town of Storybrooke.

Today was just like any other day, except it was her birthday. She was 23 to be exact. It was October 22nd, the day that marked being abandoned by the one person in this world that should have cared for her more than anything else. And she hadn't just been given up for adoption. No, she had been left on the side of a deserted road to hopefully be found by someone passing by. The fact that it was her birthday was kept from those that were closest to her, it was too much of a sore spot. She just needed to get through this day.

Looking into the mirror, Emma pushed her damp hair back from her face and passed the towel over the glass to clear the steam from it. Her hands rested on the sink and she sighed gazing into her hazy reflection. Emma noticed the lines under her eyes and how pale her skin was. She had been dreading this day for the last few weeks. It was just a regular day, she told herself for the millionth time that morning. Hadn't it started like any other day? She had woken up in the arms of her boyfriend, Graham. It was warm, comfortable and safe. If her relationship with him could be described in one word it would be it safe. He was the sheriff of their small town. He was trustworthy, reliable and kind. Emma knew that no harm would ever come her way thanks to him. He provided that feeling of being safe like no one ever had before.

It was what she craved most in her life. Safety is what drove her to move to this off the map small town in the middle of nowhere. Here, none of the evils of the world could touch her. Like they had while she was growing up being tossed from foster home to foster home. She shivered thankful that was no longer her life. In Storybrooke, she was happy. As happy as she could be, she supposed. Shaking herself out of her thoughts she started to blow dry her hair, straightening the curls from it. Then she applied her makeup. Deciding she looked decent, she left the bathroom.

Once she was completely ready to leave for work, she went to grab her keys off of the breakfast counter where she had dropped them the night before. They were resting on a small plain white box. It was tied shut with a beautiful deep blue bow. Her heart skipped a beat. Had one of them figured out it was her birthday? Emma untied the bow carefully, laying it on the counter, unwilling to part with it. Then she opened the box gingerly like it contained a snake that would bite her. Her head angled back as she looked down at a delicate silver necklace. It was two circles that interlocked with three smaller circles inside where the two connected. An infinity pendant, her mind supplied, but not quite the three circles in the middle added to it. Her fingers picked the necklace up and a small note floated to the counter. '_Enjoy, Princess_.' Emma read and she let out a snort. She was the farthest thing from a Princess. Graham must have figured out her secret and he had left her this beautiful necklace. She fastened it around her neck and a warm tingle flooded her body. If she believed in magic, that would be what it felt like.

Then in a quick move she put the bow into the box and folded the small note up and placed it on top of it. She placed the box into the top drawer of her dresser for safekeeping. It wasn't often she received gifts from people.

* * *

Hook watched as she placed the necklace around her slim neck. Her reaction had been interesting to see, he had been studying her for the past month. The connection between the worlds had only weakened slightly at the time of her birth, enough for Regina to push that necklace through the mirror and put it where she would find it. The Evil Queen had said it would connect them and he fingered his own version of the same necklace around his neck. When she clasped the necklace fully around her neck, he felt a shock of magic flow through his body. Step one was done and now he only had to wait for her to sleep to bring her to him, to them he amended. His body thrummed with awareness, he hadn't expected to find her so attractive, or even to feel this connected without even sharing words with her.

* * *

Emma ran into the back room of Granny's 15 minutes late. Granny was going to kill her. "Sorry I'm late!" She called from the back room as she put her purse in her cubbyhole and tied her apron around her waist.

"It's about time you arrived, I've got hungry customers that want to be fed and they can't be fed if you're not here to wait on them." Granny complained coming into the back room, but a smile graced her kind face. She could be grumpy but she was also like the mother Emma never had. "You look lovely today Emma, nice night last night?"

"No, I'm just feeling rested is all. I'm really sorry I'm late, I hit the snooze button one to many times this morning after Graham left." She admitted with a smile.

"All right. Well that's enough of that. It's time to get to work."

"Yeah Ems, get to work." Ruby smirked at her as she popped her head into the backroom on her way to take another order.

Grabbing her order pad she put it with her pen into her apron. "Show time."

Her morning flew by and before she knew it Graham was walking in for his normal everyday lunch. She met him at the door and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey officer." She whispered happily. "Thanks for the necklace, it was a sweet gesture." She added before she lost her courage to bring up anything to do with her birthday.

"Necklace?" He asked perplexed, as he drew back from her to look at the necklace hanging around her neck. Her hand came up to cover it unconsciously.

"You didn't leave me this necklace this morning? How embarrassing, it must be from Ruby, don't worry about it." She quickly told him; brushing off any more questions. She led him to his regular seat. She would have to remember to thank Ruby. It was just like her to know she didn't want her birthday to be a big deal but not being able to resist the gift giving part of it. "The regular, sheriff?" She asked, her pen posed over her order pad. Graham nodded with a smile. Not much ever changed around here.

The rest of the day moved as quickly as the morning had and when Charity called out of her evening shift, Emma had volunteered to stay. She could use the distraction. Thinking about her birthday only depressed her. At least working the diner made her feel like she was needed. So when she arrived back at the loft, she collapsed on the couch and called Graham to tell him she was exhausted and would see him tomorrow. Her head fell back and she channel surfed for the next half hour before sleep claimed her.

* * *

She appeared in the middle of a grand ballroom that appeared to be in a large castle. It was decorated to the nines in soft blues and purples. It was packed full of people she had never saw before. A small black haired beauty approached her with a smile, a tall man at her side.

"Emma, my daughter, I am so glad you made it." The woman told her. Oh so it was one of those dreams. The one where she dreamed her parents wanted her that they had been searching for her all this time. She knew better, but she wanted to embrace the feeling of being loved, even if it was just in the dream. So when the woman wrapped her arms around her she returned the warm hug.

"Mom?" She asked, and then looked to the man. "Dad?" At her words the man embraced her too. She felt as if she had come home. Pulling back she looked at them both and murmured. "Am I a princess? Who are you?"

"Yes, Emma, you are a princess. I am Prince Charming and your mother is Snow White." Her dad informed her. She almost laughed. Her mind had made her the daughter of her most beloved fairy tale couple. She had fallen asleep with their story in her hands more nights than she could remember, even sometimes wishing they were indeed her parents.

"Of course I am." She did laugh then, without humor. Not entirely sure she wanted the dream to continue she tried to change the route of it. But it didn't budge; it continued to play out like she had no control.

"We would like to introduce you to our daughter Emma. Princess of the Enchanted Forest." Snow White announced to the gathered people and applause erupted around her. "Honey, this ball is to honor your coming home and your birthday." She told her with a gentle smile.

Right. Sure it was. Go with it Emma, she told herself for the second time; it was after all just a dream. Why not enjoy the affection being showered upon her?

She wondered where Snow White's Dwarves were. A giggle almost erupted from her throat at the absurd thought. Then the crowd parted to reveal seven tiny men approaching them; they each bowed low to her before moving on after telling her their name. Grumpy stopped in front of her and without warning pulled her into a tight hug. Out of all the dwarves her mind had made Grumpy hug her. There was definitely something wrong with her brain.

"Eat. Dance. Be merry! This is a festive occasion. Tonight is a time for celebration!" Prince Charming told the crowd and music started to play. Men dressed in their best and woman in fancy gowns began to move among the ballroom.

Emma stood in shock and watched the dancers. Then she had a thought and looked down at her own dress. It was deep velvet blue that clung to her top and then fluttered down from her waist like a waterfall. Her hands grazed the material and she sighed, it was amazing, like nothing she had ever felt before. She felt beautiful.

"May I have this dance, love?" An accented voice inquired. She looked up at him, his blazing blue eyes shinning at her beneath a cocked eyebrow. A seductive grin spread across his face and she flushed. Emma knew he was handsome, breathtaking even. He smirked at her and raised an eyebrow in query. Had he read her thoughts? Not possible, this was her dream. He wasn't even real.

"Of course, but I might step on your toes. I'm not that graceful." She laughed giving into her dream fully. She held out her right hand and realized he had a hook for a left hand. No way! Her mind was combining all of her favorite stories along with her favorite characters from said stories. Captain Hook had been her dream of the perfect man, when she had been young and reading the book. Peter Pan had always been so selfish and spoiled that she didn't like him. She always hoped that Captain Hook would win, even though she knew the outcome of the story. She had read it so often. No one loved Hook and sadly, she could identify with that. "Captain Hook, I assume." Her own eyebrow rose in amusement at her own imagination.

"Oh, so you've heard of me? Actually that is only my moniker. Killian Jones, at your service." He bowed low over her hand and then brought it up to his mouth and kissed it. She had felt the touch of his lips as though it was real, a warm flush covered her and she knew she was blushing, the spark that went through her felt very much like what she felt when she had put on the necklace that morning. At the thought of the necklace her hand came up to her throat finding the necklace still in place, it calmed her for some strange reason. Then her eyes caught a flash of silver. There was a necklace around his throat; it was the same one as hers, only a little bigger. She reached her hand out and picked it up off of his chest, her fingers grazing his silky chest hair. Her breath caught in her throat. She rubbed the metal between her fingers and his hand came up to engulf her small one. "Shall we?" He inquired taking her hand from his neck and pulling her to the dance floor.

He pulled her into his arms, her body up against his, leaving no room for even air between them. A groan left him at the contact and her eyes snapped up to his watchful gaze. His hand traveled along her back, and down along her hip, he pulled her closer still, holding his hand against her butt. Oh, this dream was becoming erotic. A purr left her as she nuzzled closer. He even smelled amazing!

"Hands off my daughter, pirate!" A distressed voice called out. Prince Charming broke into their dance physically removing Hook from her arms. He shoved him away. "We may need you for the connection _pirate_, but you will keep your hands off of her."

"Hey!" Emma protested. This was her dream damn it, it wasn't fair her dream father was acting like a real father would. She watched helplessly as Hook bowed low sarcastically and backed away.

"Another time then, princess." He murmured. Then he disappeared in the crowd. She tried to follow him with her eyes, but he was like a phantom, gone like smoke.

"What the hell was that about?" She turned on her _father_. What was it with her dream self cock blocking her here? If she had any control over it, she would have made all the people disappear but the sexy pirate. Then she would have had her way with him. Multiple times if she had her way. Damn it! This wasn't how dreams were suppose to work.

"Emma, he's a pirate, you're a princess." He explained, like that meant anything to her.

"What if I don't want to be a princess?" That was a classic Emma answer. Flippant and sarcastic.

"Honey, you really don't have a choice in that matter." Snow came up and stood next to Prince Charming. They really did make the most striking pair, she mused. He was handsome in a traditional way and she looked like a pixie. Cute yet strong, firm and fair when the time called for it.

"But this is my dream! I don't want to be a princess… I want to be a pirate!" She complained. Her _parents_ looked at each other in concern. They shared a silent conversation that she didn't understand before her mom faced her again.

"Okay, honey for tonight you can be a pirate." She smiled with tears in the corners of her eyes. So now she was making her mother give her permission to be a pirate. God this was one fucked up dream.

"Gee, thanks for your approval, you know after abandoning me in the middle of nowhere and never coming back for me." She exploded her anger at her absent parents being taken out on this pair. Snow flinched as if in pain and tears did fall from her eyes. Charming pushed Snow behind him as if to protect her from _Emma_.

"You will not talk to your mother like that, we did what we had to do. We had your best interest at heart. You are our savior Emma, you will save us all."

"I don't want to be a savior. Whatever, I'm going to find that 'pirate'." She muttered as if she had to tell her dream parents what she was doing. Walking off, she threaded through the crowd of people all of whom seemed to want to stop her and welcome her home. She shrugged off the numerous conversations and searched for Captain Hook. He was nowhere to be found. So she gave up with a sigh of defeat and went out onto a darkened balcony.

Leaning on the railing of the balcony she looked up at the stars in the sky, so different from the stars she was use to, she couldn't even find Orion in the night sky. Strange figures that looked like large bats or even small dragons if they were real blocked out the stars in places as they flew. Even the sounds of their calls on the wind traveled to her. This was such a strange dream. Lights lit up the insides of homes in the distance and she could see ships docked in the harbor to her right. Other night sounds reached her ears, but some of the animals she heard didn't sound like any she had heard before. How was that possible? The door opened behind her and she turned slightly to see what her dream was bringing to her now. It was the man she had been searching for.

"You are a hard lass to find." He told her as he walked slowly towards her. He was like a panther, his movements so graceful. Out in the darkness she couldn't make out his fine features, like his perfectly shaped lips and chiseled jaw line. The outline of his body was lit with the light from the room as he approached.

"You were looking for me? How ironic."

"Aye love, we have a dance to finish." He breathed as he reached for her. He pulled her slowly towards him, giving her time to protest. Which had this not been a dream she may have, because if there was one word that could describe this pirate it was danger. That was the complete opposite from safe. Instead she melted into him, her body fitting his like she had been made for him. Of course it had been. She looked up into his eyes a light lite them making them bright even in the darkness. "Can I kiss you love?" He asked as he brought his lips closer to her. She felt his breath on her face and she nodded once. Emma reached up, pushing her face closer to his...

* * *

"Emma! You are going to be late again! Granny isn't going to be happy!" Ruby's voice rang out, startling her awake. She sat up on the couch she had fallen asleep on and blinked sleepily up at Ruby.

"You have horrible timing Ruby! I was about to kiss Captain Hook." She complained and rubbed her hand over her face. It felt hot.

"Captain Hook?" Ruby asked her nose wrinkling in distaste. "Thank god I woke you up when I did, how gross. I much prefer to dream about hot men like that werewolf guy in True Blood." She finished with a wink at her friend.

"No, he was—" she grasped for the words for the feelings for the idea of him and she couldn't find it. It was gone like fog on a sunny day. She wasn't even sure that if she found the right words, they would be enough. "—Never mind." She muttered and got up from the couch working out the kinks in her neck. Ruby just shook her head; her black with red streaked hair flying and grabbed her keys off the counter.

"See you at work, don't be late!" She told her before she closed the door behind her.

Emma sat back down on the couch and tried to bring the dream back to her. Something about being a princess but wanting to be a pirate, she laughed. The note with the necklace must have subconsciously given her the dream. But still as she got ready, she felt like she was forgetting something. Something was missing.

* * *

**A/N - This story is co-written with me by Angelfan984. We make a pretty good team so we are beta'ing each other. If there happens to be any errors, they are completely ours. If you would like to read what she has written so far you can find her here: u/2964885/Angelfan984 **

**Seriously Reviews feed our muse's. We are writing chapter 2 as we speak. =D**

**Edited to add: Since we do not want any confusion Charming, Hook, Regina, and Snow are not separated, no one but Emma went to the other land. It will become clear as the story goes on. But think of it as an alternate dimension. =D We just chose to have Ruby be her best friend and have Granny's and Storybrooke exist in the world she was sent too. =D As well as Graham. Since they had different personalities in the Enchanted Forest. So Red, Granny and the Huntsman are in the Enchanted Forest. But Ruby, 'Granny', and Graham are in Storybrooke. Storybrooke was NOT created by the curse but it is in the world Emma was sent to as a baby. Does that clear things up?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Hook angrily ran his hand through his hair. He had been so close to her pink lips when she had vanished from his arms. They had looked so warm and soft and inviting. Something had taken over him and all he had wanted to do was kiss her. After watching her from afar for so long, it had been over powering. He knew she had a mortal boyfriend, but he didn't care, that man wouldn't be coming back with her.

Making his way to his room where the mirror was, he knew it was going to be another sleepless night of watching her in it. Only this time, it's different. Now he knows how her skin feels under his hand. Emma's scent washed over him. A regret filled groan tore from his chest. So close, he had been so close.

Opening the door to his chamber he stalked in and slammed the door behind him.

"Didn't get what you wanted from my daughter, did you pirate?" Charming snapped at him and had him pinned against the wall in an instant. It took him by surprise and the man punched him. "You will do as I say and keep you hands off of her. She may be all grown up but she doesn't know about _you_."

"Why don't you let her make up her own mind? She obviously likes what she sees. She molded her body quite nicely against mine." He gloated with a snide smirk at the King. Another blow landed on his jaw and he hissed in pain.

"Your job is to make her believe in us, nothing else." He snarled at him and shoved him hard into the wall before releasing him and leaving the room.

Nice one. Piss off the girl's father. She may think it was a dream, but everyone else knew better. What was it about the man that made Hook want to push his buttons? It had to be his hostile behavior towards him. Right, the _he started it_ mentality. What, was he 10? Hook let out a humorless chuckle at his thoughts.

Pushing his anger aside, he uncovered the floor length mirror and scried for her. The glass fogged up before clearing and revealing Emma in her waitress outfit chatting with one of the customers. Was she more beautiful today? Had simply holding Emma in his arms done that? Her golden hair was up in a high ponytail and she flirted with the customer at the table. It was a routine she had, flirt with the men and she got a bigger tip, coo at the babies and she got a bigger tip. Which he supposed was their currency where she was. In any regard the green paper made her smile when the people left it behind.

At this point, all Hook wanted to do was touch her face and hold her in his arms. He longed to run his fingers through her soft golden tresses. Being merely an observer to her world made him long for her. It was worse now than it had ever been. Gods, her body had been made for his. Her smooth white skin beckoned him. Her taunt body, curves in the right places begged for his touch. His cock throbbed in response to the memory of being flush with her. Making her believe in him was his ultimate goal. He would be more than the lasses dream, he vowed.

It was at this point that her Storybrooke boyfriend walked into the diner. Everything seemed routine in her life. So dull and droll, no adventure, it was all so _safe_. Maybe that is why she fell into him in the dream. Hook knew he was anything but safe. He was always the dangerous choice, the wrong choice. However the mystery of how she had heard of him in the world she lived in nagged at his mind.

"Hello gorgeous." The man said to her as he bent his head to kiss her. There was no fire in the kiss, absolutely no passion. Hook watched as her friend, the dark haired beauty rolled her eyes. He felt the same. Except a new emotion rolled through Hook. He felt jealous that the man was doing what had been robbed from him. Hook was quite sure that if a kiss happened between Emma and him that the sparks would have been flying. The realization brought a grin to his face.

"Hey Graham. Are we on for tonight?" She inquired, smiling up at him.

"Of course." He responded and Hook couldn't stomach anymore, he let the cover on the mirror fall down erasing them from his view. Where had this insane jealousy come from? He needed a distraction he thought as he grabbed his leather jacket from his bed where he had left it and made his way to the village. He would find himself some excellent rum and some female company to chase Emma from his mind.

* * *

Emma looked over her shoulder, the feeling of being watched coursed through her after Graham had responded to her question. It was like a shockwave of awareness of someone behind her, blue eyes on her. Blue eyes? Did she even know anyone with blue eyes? She shook her head at her thoughts. Of course no one watched her at Granny's diner she was safe here.

"Ems I thought you promised me a girls night. You know watching the Princess Bride and any other far fetched romance that strikes our fancy." Ruby broke in to their conversation. Emma glanced at the ceiling remembering her promise. She turned to see a disappointed look on Ruby's face.

"I completely forgot, I'm so sorry Ruby! Graham, I'm not going to be able to hang out tonight. I need my girl time, obviously more than I thought if I forgot about it. Tomorrow night okay?" She asked Graham trying to make up for her slip. He was a good guy, Emma knew that this wouldn't be an issue.

"Yeah, uh, yeah okay. No problem. I've got paper work at the office to take care of anyways." He told her with a warm, forgiving smile. Guilt flooded her for having to bail on him but Ruby would always be more important than any man in her life. She was her best friend. They had clicked immediately when she had walked into Granny's 4 years ago in search of a job and a safe place to live.

"Great, thanks, I will make it up to you." She told him, arching upward to place another kiss on his lips.

* * *

"I've got the popcorn!" Emma sang as she walked over to the couch. She had changed into her comfy pajamas when she had gotten home. She was excited for girl time with Ruby. "Which movie are we watching first?"

"The Princess Bride, my favorite movie of all time of course!" Ruby informed her as she sat and reached for the popcorn bowl. "It is all set, just waiting on you."

Emma watched as she popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth and Ruby smiled up at her. Then she patted the couch next to her and Emma folded herself onto it. As soon as she sat down Ruby pressed play on the remote and the opening credits ran.

"Okay, you be Princess Buttercup and I will be Wesley!" Ruby suggested, they both knew the words by heart and they often said the lines as the characters said them on the screen.

"What if I wanted to be the dreaded pirate Roberts?" Emma protested, a feeling of deja-vu blanketing her. Why did those words feel so familiar? The pirate part, telling someone she wanted to be a pirate specifically.

"Yeah right! You always want to be the princess." Ruby laughed at her throwing a piece of popcorn at her.

"Well maybe I need a change then." She grumbled as she picked the popcorn up off her cleavage and ate it.

After their girl bonding time she went up to bed and fell asleep instantly. Her eyes blinked open and she was in the dream from the night before, only the ballroom was empty. The sound of her feet echoed through the hall as she walked. She was in the dress from the night before. Stopping for a moment, she reached down and took the shoes off her feet and walked silently up the stairs into a hallway. The cement was cool on the soles of her feet. How was it possible to feel so much inside this dream?

Glancing both directions she picked one and set out exploring. Something was pulling at her. Like an invisible line tugging at her, almost reeling her in. She followed the direction her feet took her; it was as if they knew where to go. Coming out of the castle into a large courtyard she stood on the stairs looking at the people going about their business. Some she thought she recognized from the night before and they waved happily at her. She saw a training field to her right. A man in black leather was training against another man. The muscles in his back tensed and released with each movement. His movements mesmerized her. They were so fluid, so graceful. Each move very calculated. The twirl of his jacket captivated her attention. She felt like a voyeur.

Then his movements stilled and he straightened his shoulders, he turned and looked directly at her. Had he been able to sense her staring at him? Her eyes had been hungrily devouring his form. It was the pirate, Captain Hook. Her breath caught. Two nights in a row she was dreaming of her childhood fantasy, how... strange. It must have been the movies Ruby and her had watched. They followed The Princess Bride up with Tangled and another romance she couldn't remember. She had skipped out on the end of the last one because she could barely keep her eyes open. No more romances about bandits and pirates with princesses for her. _Well maybe_, she amended as she watched him from beneath her lashes.

He was striding towards her when she came out of her musings. A grin graced his handsome face and his eyes focused on her completely.

Emma was taken aback at how attractive Hook was. His hair was mussed from fighting. A light sheen of sweat covered his body. A drop ran down his face and followed a path down his chest. She followed it until it disappeared under his clothes and she found herself wishing she could see where it went. His voice interrupted her less than princess like thoughts.

"Princess." He bowed. Then he straightened up and used the towel in his hand to wipe sweat off of his face, neck and chest.

"Captain." She smiled. "I've taken sparing lessons you know, I'm not so bad with a sword." She pointed to the practice field. Hook looked over his shoulder from where he came before looking back at her. This time he smirked at her and quirked an eyebrow at her in amusement.

"Is that right, lass? Think you could take me?" He asked curiously. His voice was full of humor. Hook began to consider all the ways that he would like Emma to "take him".

"You think I can't?" She replied cockily. Striding barefoot down the stairs in her dress she went to the sparing field and grabbed a sword and tested it for weight.

"Are you positive you want to fight in the dress darling?" Hook asked her following her movements with his eyes.

"Well I'm certainly not going to fight naked." She joked. "Even if this is a dream." She added under her breath and he let out a deep chuckle. He was charmed by her, this princess that was more of a pirate than a princess. Emma reached down and carefully sliced a slit into the bottom of the gown allowing her to move more easily. The flash of leg and thigh did not go unnoticed by Hook. He felt his temperature begin to rise.

"That's too bad, for me."

"Shut up and fight me!" She laughed with a roll of her eyes.

"As you wish." He replied, and she paused. That was what Wesley said to Princess Buttercup all the time before he became the pirate. She had to stop eating so close to bed. Then again, if she got to see this sexy pirate when she slept every night, it might be worth it.

Swinging her sword towards him he blocked easily and pushed back at her. Then she ducked one of his swings and twirled around and behind him, her skirt flying out with each move. It was almost like dancing. Or foreplay her mind supplied silently as her breathing became labored. The sword felt almost too heavy to keep aloft. This isn't how dreams normally worked. Wasn't everything supposed to be weightless in dreams? Her slip in attention had her missing a block and his sword grazed her arm, slicing a slit into the sleeve of the beautiful dress.

"Oh shit!" She muttered dropping her sword to the ground and fingering the material. "Oh, now it's really ruined." Her eyes found Hook's and he watched her curiously, his breathing only slightly heavier.

"Anything would look lovely on you, darling. Actually anything would look lovely off of you too I'm sure." He added suggestively with a wink and that grin on his face. God, how could this man make a sentence infuriating and sexy at the same time? A flood of warmth shot to the pit of her stomach, and awareness ran through her body.

At that moment the sky opened up and creatures started to rain down on them. Thousands of huge bats descended downwards. Emma screamed in surprise and grabbed for her sword. Her pleasant dream had turned into a nightmare. As the monsters flew at them, their huge black eyes and claws on the end of forearms the size of babies added to her fear, that wasn't to mention their bodies covered in a thick gray fur like a cat. Its wingspan had to be at least 10 feet wide. It looked like a dinosaur with fur.

"What the hell is that?" She screamed as she sliced the air at one that tried to grab her in its claws.

"They are ahool's. Named aptly for the sound they make when they call for each other." Hook responded as he fought off the bats as they dived at his head. The monsters name echoed around her as they did just that. More came over the castle wall in response.

"Why are they attacking us?" Emma called out at Hook. Please go back to a good dream, please go back to a good dream she chanted and closed her eyes tightly.

"Watch out!" Hook shouted and then she felt the tip of a heavy wing as it hit her on the way to the ground. He had killed it. Hook had saved her. "Lass, you can not close your eyes when you are fighting off these demons. They are attacking us because they are hungry." He added, breaking eye contact. A quick feeling of relief passed over Emma. At least Hook was by her side. At least she wasn't alone in her nightmare.

* * *

"Ems, really? This is becoming a daily thing! Do I need to wake you up as soon as I get up?" Ruby asked exasperated coming through her bedroom door.

Fear stabbed at her but she wasn't sure why. It was a horrible feeling and she felt so sore. A sheen of sweat covered her body making the sheet cling to her. She stretched slowly, trying out her muscles; they felt like she had been in a battle. Oh god, it was going to be a long day. "Thanks for waking me" She mumbled in Ruby's general direction.

"What the hell happened to your face after you went to bed, did you bump into a wall or something. Holy crap that bruise is horrible, that is going to take a lot of make-up to cover up." Ruby informed her. Emma shot straight up in bed and rushed to the bathroom.

She stared at her reflection in horror. How had she gotten that? Gingerly she touched the bruise on her face. She hissed in pain at the slight touch, putting on make-up was going to suck. Today was not going to be a good day she could just feel it.

* * *

**A/N - We can not tell you how happy we are that this story is well received. All the reviews, favorites, and follows so far is completely amazing. Thank you so much for reading!**

**This story is co-written with me by Angelfan984. We make a pretty good team so we are beta'ing each other. If there happens to be any errors, they are completely ours. If you would like to read what she has written so far you can find her here: u/2964885/Angelfan984 **


	4. Chapter 3

**Co written with - Angelfan984**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Emma had had one hell of a time applying enough concealer to make sure no one could see the bruise. Which of course had made her late to work AGAIN. She was going to lose her job if she kept running in late Ruby had been kind enough to give Granny an excuse already so that Emma was able to dodge the line of questioning that she was sure would be coming. So as soon as Emma breezed in through the door, she was taking orders.

It seemed every customer had an attitude today. The salad was limp and brown. They wanted things cooked more; their meat was too raw. There wasn't supposed to be tomato on their sandwich. One person even snapped at her due to the fact that the diner's apple pie was sold out. The chef has messed up Graham's lunch by putting walnuts on his cranberry chicken salad, which would have been fine if Graham wasn't deathly, allergic to them. Even her tips had suffered because of it. To top it off, three hours into her shift, she was carrying a large tray of drinks when she stumbled and spilled all of them including two milkshakes right down the front of her outfit. She groaned silently and looked down at her ruined shirt. Wonderful it was the freakin cherry on top of her day.

Ruby brought two towels over with a sympathetic glance. "It looks like it's not your day today, honey." She offered quietly while trying to pat milkshake out of Emma's clothes.

"Thanks." Emma murmured, she took one of towels from her friend and began wiping herself off. "Can you help me out by re-doing their drink order?"

"Anything for you doll." Ruby replied and she was off making two more vanilla milkshakes.

Once Emma was as clean as she was going to get, Emma looked up to see who had just sat down in her section. She groaned in disgust. It seemed that Dr. Whale had come in for this third visit this week. And Emma knew better, he wasn't here for the "stellar meatloaf" as he called it. He was here to check out her stellar assets.

"What can I get you? The usual?" Emma asked, walking up to Whale with a disgusted look on her face. He looked up at her with that smarmy smile of his on his face. Gross. It made her skin crawl when he looked at her that way.

"Ah Emma, you are looking simply lovely today. And yes, I would love some of Granny's stellar meatloaf."

God, this man didn't even change his conversation from day to day. Emma nodded once and turned to put the order in when she felt a small swat on her bum. That was new. Emma swiveled around to see him grinning at her and she had to rein in the urge to slug him across the face. Not wanting to get in trouble for hurting a customer, Emma tampered her temper down and headed for the kitchen.

She slid the order across the counter to the chef and inhaled deeply. Breathe Emma; it's just a bad day at work. Everyone has them, she told herself. Her hands clenched the counter as she focused on her breathing. That was what yoga was for after all.

An image of a dark haired pirate flashed in her mind's eye and a small smile spread across her face, she couldn't picture his face but she sensed his personality. If there was anything that was going to calm her, it was the thought of her mystery dream man. Emma imagined his electric blue eyes and how absolutely kissable his mouth must have looked. How she wished she could just bring him fully into her head. She found herself wanting to ravish his mouth with her tongue when the bell sounded.

"Order up." The chef called unnecessarily.

A steaming plate of meatloaf slid at her and she grabbed it. Emma hurried it to Whale's table with the intention of slamming it down and walking away but he managed to grab her wrist before she could escape.

"Sit Emma, stay a while." She tried to refuse, saying she had other tables but he wouldn't hear of it. So Emma plopped herself across from him with a huff of annoyance. He took a bite of the meatloaf and grinned at her. "This so good Emma." He practically purred while looking at her and she knew he wasn't speaking about the meatloaf. "As if you haven't noticed, this is the third time I've been in this week Emma. You've turned me down twice. So I will simply ask again. Have a drink with me Emma. I'm an influential man in town, fairly well endowed with everything one would need to keep his woman happy." Emma swallowed hard. It was hard to keep the bile down that was rising in her throat.

* * *

Hook had managed to fight off the winged creatures buzzing around him. Once they were all either dead or had flown away, the tension left his body. When he turned to congratulate Emma on a job well done, she was gone. "Oh lass, one day soon we will have our moment." He told the empty air as he picked up her sword and placed it back on the rack.

He made his way back to the castle, marching into the throne room in search of Snow and Charming. They were having a heated debate on Hook's progress with Emma. Just the topic he wanted to speak about.

"Just the man we wanted to see." Snow said softly, standing and coming to Hook's side. "Tell us, are you making progress with Emma?"

Hook looked at the young queen. "Emma is a tough lass m'lady. But I do believe that our time spent together will assist in helping her to believe."

Charming snorted from the throne. He stood and came to them. "As long as you remember your goal in all of this Hook."

Hook nodded once, not having the energy to argue with Charming at this time after battling the Ahools. "By the way your majesties, while Emma was here last, we were attacked by the ahools. Just thought I would let you know."

Snow looked at Charming, alarmed. It seemed attacks from these horrible creatures were happening more frequently as it got closer to Emma turning 28 in her world things got progressively worse. Charming said nothing, rubbing Snow's back in a comforting manner.

"Was she harmed?" Snow asked in concern.

"No, she held her own quite well." He grinned, his pride in her abilities clear to anyone that looked.

"Thank you for the info Hook." He said meeting the Pirate's gaze. Hook nodded once and left for his chambers.

Hook wasted no time in getting to the mirror and seeing Emma. He was able to see her applying makeup to a rather ugly bruise on her face. She must have gotten the bruise when he had saved her from the ahool when she closed her eyes. He bristled at the thought that she had been hurt. Especially being here by his side when it happened.

He then saw her at the diner, people being short with her and down right rude. He watched her spill the drinks and then Whale hit on her. His blood boiled, especially when he watched the little cretin of a man touch Emma's backside. Hook bit down hard on his cheek, drawing blood. But his anger reached new heights as he heard Whale ask to court her. Hook found that he didn't want any man, especially this one or that dullard of a boyfriend courting Emma. Hook was about to let the curtain fall across the mirror and go get some much-needed rest when he heard Emma reply to her customer. A wide grin cut across his face. The more he thought about the day that Emma had, a plan began to form in his mind.

* * *

"Let's get one thing straight Whale. I will never meet you for a drink. So you can stop asking me. I have a boyfriend. And even if I was single, you are the last man I would want. And the next time you find yourself reaching out to touch my ass, know that if one finger brushes up against my skin, you will be pulling back a stump instead of a hand. Capiche?" The fake smile on Emma's face let Whale know, that she wasn't playing.

She stood up to leave and saw Granny staring at her. "Emma Swan, a moment if you please." Granny pulled her into the kitchen away from the other customers.

Emma knew she was in deep shit more than likely for speaking to a customer that way. But before she knew it, Granny was pulling her into a hug and congratulating her for telling that little creeper off. Emma laughed and pulled away.

"Listen honey, I know you've had a rough day. Your shift is over in an hour. Why don't you head home and rest a bit. I hear you have a date with Sheriff Graham tonight anyways." Granny winked and chuckled.

Emma opened her mouth to argue but Granny shook her head. She turned Emma towards the door and gave her a slight shove. "Don't worry about your tables. Ruby and I got em." Emma walked straight out the doors, waving a little evil wave at Whale who had been unable to finish his meatloaf for once_. Bastard_.

Emma had run home, showered, napped and slid a slinky red dress on in anticipation for her date with Graham. He had picked her up at seven sharp, and he took her to the only fine dining establishment in Storybrooke. Emma wasn't surprised seeing as there weren't many options for nice dates but this is what they always did when they went out. She found herself longing for Graham to shake things up a bit. He ordered them a glass of wine each and when it came, he toasted their six-month anniversary. Emma looked at him in shock. _Had it been that long already?_ She mused.

"Have we been seeing each other for six months already?" She inquired, cocking her head.

"Yes it has. And I've never been happier Emma. And you're the reason for that." Graham took a sip and smiled. Emma blushed a bit, looking for the right words to respond with.

"You make me feel safe Graham." They weren't a lie but they also weren't as forthcoming about feelings as Graham was. Either Graham didn't notice or her admission didn't bother him as he leaned forward to steal a kiss from her.

They chatted over a wonderful dinner of filet mignon. They both had a couple of glasses of wine and then split a piece of chocolate cake but dinner ended abruptly when Emma told the Sheriff it was time to take her home. Graham knew those code words so he quickly paid the check and led Emma out of the restaurant. They barely made it through Emma's front door as she was sliding Graham's jacket off his shoulders. She was nipping at his lips while throwing her purse to the floor. An exaggerated cough broke the mood. Two sets of eyes snapped to the left to see Ruby digging in the fridge for the last piece of apple pie from the diner that she had smuggled home.

"Sorry kids." She replied with a laugh as she grabbed the pie plate. "I'll be going to my room now. Try not to be too loud, I have REALLY good hearing you know." Ruby winked at Graham and fled the room as quickly as she could.

Graham leaned in to pick up where they had left off but Emma pressed a hand against his chest. "I forgot Ruby would be home. I thought she was working the late shift tonight. So we probably shouldn't...you know."

Realization dawned on Graham's face and he nodded slowly. "I understand. Maybe you can come over for dinner later this week. I can make your favorite meal. And maybe have a sleepover."

"Sounds great, I'll see you tomorrow when you come in for lunch." Emma found it hard to not smile at his implication.

With one last kiss, Graham left and Emma heaved out a sigh. She made her way to the stairs and climbed them slowly. Instead of going to her room, she opened Ruby's door. She walked to her bed wordlessly and flung herself on her back.

"Where did the hunky Sheriff go?" Ruby inquired with apple pie in her mouth.

"I didn't want to sex it up with you in the house Ruby. A little common courtesy that I pride myself on having." Emma turned to look at her.

"I don't want to paralyze your sex life by being home Ems. You don't have to be so damn considerate." Ruby swallowed and smiled.

Taking a deep breath, Emma prepared herself to vocalize something she wasn't sure she was ready to say. "You know what Ruby? It's ok. Graham is wonderful. He really is. But he's become predictable. I know what he is going to say. Where he is going to take me on our dates. How he is going to kiss me." Emma touched her lips, her mind flashing to her dream of the other night and something about a pirate wanting to kiss her. That was just a dream, she reminded herself for the hundredth time at least.

"Are those bad things? I thought you wanted safe. Graham is the embodiment of safe." Ruby informed her as she forked a bite of pie and plopped it in Emma's mouth.

She chewed while in thought. "No, but I wish he would mix things up. Do something different for a change. Surprise me. Maybe do something a little less _safe_." God, what had her thinking that way? Her dreams must be getting to her.

"Like role playing?" Ruby offered suggestively. "You could be a criminal and he could be the good cop. He has an impressive pair of handcuffs." Emma laughed and shook her head no.

"I just want more...that probably sounds so selfish. He is a good, safe man."

"Not at all Emma. You deserve the best and maybe Graham isn't your soul mate." Ruby looked down at her best friend.

Emma digested those words. She sat up and bid Ruby a good night's rest. Emma went into her room and shut the door. She took off her dress, hung it up and threw on a tank and a pair of shorts. She slid into bed and closed her eyes, hoping that whatever "more" she wanted, would come to her.

* * *

Emma felt a cool ocean breeze rustle her hair. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw a rather elaborate scene. Laid out in front of her was a picnic blanket. On the blanket was a delicious meal of fried chicken with all the fixings. Her favorite meal...where had this come from? Emma began to look around and noticed the tiny candles around the blanket.

Then she looked down and she noticed she was on a beach. She wiggled her bare toes in the sand and sighed at the feeling. The dream felt beyond real to her. The sand was cool and damp between her toes.

"So glad to see you back again love, and in one piece." Emma's eyes rose to see Hook approaching her. He had been standing, staring out over the waves, waiting for her.

"Is this all...for me?" She stuttered, turning her gaze back to the picnic.

"Aye, that it is lass. Come, sit, and join me. You look like you've had a rough day."

Emma raised her eyebrow at that statement. "You have no idea." She muttered.

Hook reached his good hand to her and she slid her smaller, soft hand into his. He led her over to the picnic, letting her sit before he did. Hook sat across from her and brushed her cheek softly.

"I take it this is from yesterday's battle?" Emma reached up to touch her cheek, remembering the bruise there. The bruise she had gotten from a dream, confusion filled her.

"Ah, yeah I guess so."

"I hate to see something so ugly mare that beautiful skin of yours Emma." Emma averted her eyes from his. "Please, dig in and enjoy yourself." Hook offered, waving his hook in front of all the food.

A grin lit up Emma's face as she grabbed a plate and took some chicken. She dug her teeth in and took a big bite. Emma let out a small moan that had Hook's body responding quickly.

"This is amazing. And it's my favorite meal. How did you know?" She inquired through a mouthful of the amazing chicken.

Hook shrugged his shoulders with an impish smile. "Lucky guess?"

They ate silently for a while, Emma just enjoying being on the beach at night. Time seemed to flow differently in her dreams, the first one it had been evening as well, but the second had been the middle of the day, now this one. The moon was out, giving Hook an unearthly glow that made him even more attractive. The breezes blowing his hair, making him look tousled. Emma itched to run her fingers through his raven hair, wondering if it was as soft as it looked.

Emma looked at what was left in the picnic basket and she found some pieces of watermelon. Grinning, she picked one up and took a bite. "This is delicious." She said excitedly as the juice dripped down her chin. Hook watched a drop trail from the corner of her mouth downwards and he had never wanted anything more in his very long life than to lick it off. So he brought his thumb up and gently wiped it off. Then he surprised Emma, which was very hard to do by sucking the juice off his finger. The gesture did indescribable things to the temperature of Emma's body. She needed a distraction from her impure thoughts about him and he seemed to sense that.

"What happened?" Hook suddenly inquired, bringing Emma out of her thoughts.

"With what?" She asked softly.

"You said that I had no idea when I mentioned you looked like you had a rough day. So tell me, what happened? That is, only if you want to."

Emma set her plate down, wiping her hands on a napkin. "You ever have a day with NOTHING goes right. That happened to me today. I work at a diner and orders were messed up. People snapped at me. The chef tried to kill my boyfriend. This ugly little cretin of a customer came in for the third time this week to be a sleaze ball and hit on me. Still not getting the message, I had to threaten him by cutting off the hand that touched my ass." Hook's eyebrows rose at her comment. "Oh, I'm sorry." Emma offered, looking at his left arm where it was missing a hand.

"No worries love, but such language from a prin—I mean, beautiful woman like yourself."

Emma swore he almost called her a princess but she brushed it off. "He doesn't seem to understand that no means no. Now, however, I do believe he does. Sometimes, a little violence is necessary." Emma shrugged. A slight smile of remembrance at Whale's face flitted over her face momentarily and she laughed.

"That does sound like a less than perfect day lass. I hope that I am able to at least make it slightly better." Hook chuckled at the thought. If only she knew of all the violence he had been involved in.

A piece of hair flew around her face and Hook reached out to tuck it behind her ear. He took the liberty of cupping her cheek in his hand while he gazed into her eyes.

Emma leaned back, the warmth of his hand burning her skin. This dream was getting realer by the second.

"Yes, thank you. This dream does makeup for how lackluster it was. –A picnic on the beach? That's not something my boyfriend would do—" Emma let slip out and she immediately clapped a hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to speak ill of Graham but it sort of just happened.

A small smile flashed across Hook's face then it was gone. "Well, it's been my pleasure then to improve your day." Emma's eyes met his. Then she smiled coyly at him.

"How can I ever thank you for your efforts?"

"I can think of one small way." Hook offered as he moved closer to her on the blanket.

The waves crashed against the beach and the wind picked up around them. The moment could not be more perfect for Hook to kiss her. This was a dream, it's not like she was cheating on Graham. So Emma took the opportunity presented and pressed closer to Hook. He closed the small gap left between them and his lips closed over hers.

Thrill at their first kiss shot through her body warming it all over and her heartbeat picked up rapidly inside her chest. Hook slid his good hand up her side, across her face and around the back of her neck. He held her mouth to his as he kissed her quite thoroughly. The passion that Emma was feeling from this one kiss was threatening to overwhelm her. She felt electric, she felt alive. She tilted her head a bit and opened her mouth wider allowing Hook to slip his tongue in and gently stroke hers. A small whimper worked its way out of her mouth as Hook tangled his fingers in her hair. Emma raised her hands and slid her fingers into his soft locks. It was softer than she imagined and she gripped them tighter. The feelings of heat and lust rushing over her felt amazing.

Hook was an amazing kisser but he found that Emma gave as good as she got. Even he felt the spark between them as he felt her fingers in his scalp. He was about to slide his good hand down her back and haul her body onto his lap when she suddenly disappeared. His arms grasped air.

"Damn it!" He growled low, hitting the blanket with his hook.

* * *

Emma felt his tongue caressing hers lips softly. Except his hair no longer felt as soft. She could no longer feel stubble across her jaw. She opened her eyes to see Graham above her.

"Graham?" She cried out in surprise. In the dark, he smiled down at her.

"Expecting someone else?" He laughed.

"Uh, no of course not."

"I couldn't wait Emma. I used my key and let myself back in. I hope you don't mind. I just wanted to be next to you tonight." He slid into the bed and wrapped his strong arms around her. Emma inhaled sharply as she watched his eyes close in contentment.

"That's fine Graham." She listened as his breathing leveled out. Emma prayed that sleep would reclaim her so that she could return to her dream. It was fading quickly and she shut her eyes tightly trying to hold on to _him_. But it proved elusive with Graham's body pressed up against hers. Emma was unable to fall back asleep that night.

* * *

**A/N - So what do you think so far? Enjoying the story? Reviews are awesome. We love them. More fun will be posted on Wednesday. =D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Co written with Angelfan984**

**Chapter 4**

After waiting for an hour or so for Emma to return to sleep, Hook got to his feet and started to clean up the picnic. Frustration coursed through him. Losing her in a blink of an eye over and over again was wearing him thin. He had to make her believe soon. Maybe showing her the wonders this world held would have her believe quicker. He wondered what would happen to her if she died here in a dream. For some reason, he couldn't bear the thought of something happening to her. With the danger growing worse every day, he found it was becoming a concern of his. Holding that thought he went in search of the Evil Queen.

It was almost as if she sensed him wanting to talk to her. She was waiting in the courtyard lounging against the railing that led up to the castle. "So, what is it now Captain?" She inquired confirming his suspicion that she knew he wanted something.

"The girl, Emma. If she dies here while in a dream what will happen to her?"

"She will die, and then all of us will die as well. So protect her while she is with you. Is that understood Captain?" At her words, he felt a very heavy weight land on his shoulders. Protect her or end them all. He liked his life he wanted to live.

* * *

A few months later, another day started just like the last. Emma woke up gradually enveloped in Graham's arms. A dream fresh in her mind, she kept her eyes closed and reached for the pad of paper on her bedside table. She urgently wrote down everything that she remembered from the dream as it faded. Her eyes were tightly closed in concentration. If she opened her eyes it would slip away completely and she wouldn't remember anything. It was the same dream, well a similar dream anyways. Always the same man, pirate that she only had a vague idea of his features, he pulled her to him. Some dreams they would walk along a beautiful beach and talk, others were more like nightmares than dreams and they would fight side by side with her parents in the dream to ward off monstrous creatures.

Last night she had one of those nightmares, the ones she dreaded, yet craved at the same time, anything to be with _him_. He would make her laugh even in the chaos of a fight and her father would glower at him like a father should. Sometimes her mom would laugh at something he would say too and her father would give her a sharp look that she would brush off with a quick kiss. Why could she remember her parents but the more she tried to picture him the less she remembered? Blue eyes. It was the only thing she ever remembered. She would look at every man that came into the restaurant searching for the man. But he never came. That's because he's not real she would tell herself. Emma felt so foolish at times hoping her mysterious man from her dreams would just pop up in real life. The real world never worked that way. That magic was reserved for fairy tales.

"Have another nightmare?" Graham asked sleepily next to her. She cracked open her eyes releasing the dream and looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if I woke you." Then her eyes traveled down to the sheet of paper she had been scrolling on. This time though, she drew faces. Monstrous faces, the faces of demons. As well as other faces, some of them familiar to her dream self, she labeled them. Mom. Dad. Grumpy. Another face stood out of the paper staring at her. He was breath taking. His beauty spoke to her. There was a smirk gracing his face and one of his eyebrows was raised as though he had just asked her a question. Her finger traced the lines of his jaw and across his lips, wondering. Was this her pirate?

"Hmm, let me take a look." Graham broke into her mesmerized state and plucked the paper from her hands. A tiny part of her wish to grab the paper back from him, she wasn't sure she wanted to have Graham see what she had been dreaming about. "Emma, these are some pretty gruesome monsters. Maybe you want to talk to Dr. Hopper, you said you dream about your parents, maybe it is a deep seated issue you need to deal with."

_No it's real!_ She wanted to protest.

But then he would think she really was crazy. Emma found herself keeping a lot hidden from Graham in regards to her dreams. She just wanted it to be real. The ache that filled her days was more than just the ache from the unexplainable bruises she woke up with; it went down to her soul. She felt icy, cold.

"Maybe you're right," she admitted grudgingly. Her fingers itched to snatch the paper back from him to stare at _his_ face again. Instead she swung her legs over the side of her bed and got to her feet shaking off any remnants of sleep. "I'm going to take a long, hot shower, care to join me?" She asked suggestively as she swayed her hips dramatically and laughed. Totally ruining the effect of being seductive.

"Absolutely." Graham chuckled and followed her into the bathroom. She turned the water on extra hot to sooth her sore muscles and proceeded to take off her tank top and shorts. The feeling of being watched spread across her skin and she felt herself warm, she slowed her movements making it more of a strip tease for him. She glanced over her shoulder at him as her shirt fell to the ground and realized he was brushing his teeth. Where had the warmth of eyes on her come from, not just on her but devouring her movements? It had made her hot and bothered. Leaving Graham, she climbed into the shower and felt the hot water slide over her already heated skin. Her hand ran down her body following the trail of the water.

_Touch yourself lass_.

She heard the voice in her head and her eyes snapped open. It had been his silky accented voice. It had been _him_. Had she fallen asleep? She was going crazy. Making up her mind to call Archie as soon as their shower was done, she shook his voice from her head.

* * *

Hook stared at her through the mirror. Had that been recognition in her? He spoke out loud and she had stilled. Shock overtook him when he thought of the possibilities. If she was starting to believe, it was one step closer to having her here with him. He felt no guilt for watching her naked form as she washed herself, no longer moving seductively, her movements had become routine. Hook had seen her in different states of undress over the last few months. None of them sexual granted, but he had been in her presence when she had shed her clothes and ran into the ocean to wash the monsters blood from her body. It wasn't anything he hadn't seen before. But that didn't take away from the effect it had on him every time. Hook wanted nothing more than to be able to take her and make her, his.

He watched the hot water glide down her smooth skin. Hook was memorized by the way her hands trailed over her own skin as she washed herself. Gods, he wish he could be the one cleaning her. Her hands slid up into her golden tresses as she massaged her own scalp. A small moan escaped her mouth and all Hook wanted to do was slant his mouth over hers; preventing any other noises from leaving her luscious mouth.

When Graham joined her in the shower, Hook found he couldn't pull his eyes from the pair. He was being a voyeur and he knew it. The man pulled her into his arms and touched her in places Hook wanted to touch her. He wanted to be real to her. But he was only a dream that she shoved aside when she woke. Betrayal filled him as they continued. Did she not care for him at all? How could she leave him and go to that boring man? The Sheriff could barely even make her orgasm at this point. Hook wondered if she was thinking of him during their encounters.

Disgusted with himself he dropped the cover over the mirror just as his bedroom door slammed open. He turned to see Charming stroll in. Good timing, he mused. Of course the King would visit after the night they had. They both had to protect Emma that night. She was so reckless; always rushing into the danger headlong, she held nothing back. He admired her courage but he felt she would be more careful with her own well being if she knew she could die. But he was 'forbidden' from telling her that part. The rules of this adventure made him feel trapped in what he could do. Sure, he was supposed to make her believe in all of this, he glanced around his spacious room. But he couldn't tell her how serious it was. He couldn't tell her if she died here she died back in her world as well.

"Well, what is it you want now?" Hook growled at Charming. They seemed to continuously be at odds. He felt he would like the man if he weren't so damn judgmental of him being a pirate.

"What you are doing isn't working. It's been month's Hook. She still doesn't seem to be any closer to believing. We need to come up with a new plan." _We? _Well that was new. Was this a different side to the man? Sure he was being accusing, like always, but he was including him in coming up with a new plan. Were the tides changing?

"What do you suggest?" He inquired.

Truthfully he was at a loss. The walks on the beach, the trips on his ship, the stolen kisses under the moonlight, none of it was getting through to her. Even the fighting of the monsters and her waking up with bruises or cuts wasn't getting through to her. She had even gone to that damn Dr. Whale about it and the bastard had told her she was doing it to herself. Even put her under a sleep study, which proved nothing but that she woke with bruises without moving. The Doctor's interest had been piqued and he had a new fascination with Emma, a medical one.

Charming inhaled sharply. He knew what Hook had to do but he didn't like it one bit. Not that Snow would like it either. That was why he hadn't mentioned it to her. The Enchanted Forest's time was rapidly running out and it was time to get Hook to push Emma past her comfort zone. He wished that it could be anyone but Hook pushing Emma but they no longer had any other options. And oddly enough, it seemed that Emma was drawn to the pirate, his daughter the princess and the pirate Captain Hook. Really?

"Stop being kind to her. Push her to her limits." Hook raised his eyebrow as Charming continued. Could he really be suggesting what Hook thought he was suggesting. He figured that Charming must be at his wits end by now, for him to want him to go to such drastic measures to get Emma to believe. "She has a connection to you, a real one, maybe even a True Love one, and if you push her maybe she will get pissed off enough to believe."

"A True Love connection? Truly? Is that all you have?" Hook mocked the King. He didn't want to let him know his words shook him. Was he right? Was that the connection he felt between them? The unmistakable pull, the give and take they had, the understanding that blossomed between them.

* * *

After Graham left she had the day to herself. Ruby was working all day and it was her off day, the first in 9 days. They really needed to get another waitress, since Abby quit to move to Boston. Emma and Ruby had been picking up so many extra shifts. The money was good but she was so tired.

She started to mindlessly pick up their little loft with her favorite music blasting. Dancing around the living room she dusted the different surfaces and sang into the duster like it was a microphone. She moved onto the tiny kitchen and started to rinse the dishes left over in the sink from dinner the night before. Graham had cooked them both an amazing dinner of barbecued chicken, baked potatoes, and corn on the cob.

_Emma love, why can't you just believe? Let your self go and believe. Believe in me. _It was _him,_ again. You are not real, she thought at the voice in her head. A twinge in her stomach called her a liar. _Emma, please!_ He begged her. No, no, no, this was not happening, she was not going crazy.

She picked up the phone intent on calling Archie to make an appointment. She started to dial the number. Her hands shook and she had to retype in the numbers a couple times. The phone started to ring on the other end and she leaned her hip against the counter.

_You're not crazy love._ His voice was almost a whisper in her ear that time.

"Just shut up!" She yelled to the empty room. When the answering machine for Dr. Hopper's office clicked on she hung up the phone in defeat. Dropping the phone she massaged her temples. A horrible ache was spreading through her head and she closed her eyes. Silence answered her and the ache lessened a little. When silence remained she lifted her eyes to the room and glanced around. She really was going crazy.

* * *

Hook had tried to break through to her like he had that morning after her father had left him. The thought of pushing her away didn't sit well with him. If he could just get through to her, that had been his only thought when he found her cleaning her small apartment. She was adorable, singing and dancing while sliding across the floor in her socks. Then she had moved on to the kitchen and he had tried again. She had responded, not verbally, but mentally. He had heard her voice echo in his head telling him he wasn't real. A feeling of utter helplessness washed over him. The foreign feeling was something that Hook was unaccustomed to. He was a clever man, quite adept at getting out of sticky situations. So why is hell could he not figure this Emma girl out?

He had gotten through to her, she was starting to believe, he had briefly thought. Her outburst had slammed the connection closed. As much as he tried to talk, she didn't respond. She didn't even look as though she heard him any more. His heart twisted painfully at what he had to do the next time she dreamed.

* * *

**A/N - I am having so much fun on this story and I know Angelfan984 feels the same. The Reviews really really make our day. Don't forget to tell us what you think, our Muse's want to write more the more you tell us. It doesn't have to be all rainbows and happiness either, if you have suggestions for our writing style or constructive criticism it will only help us to grow more than we already have. Love you all. =D Have a wonderful day and I will post another chapter on Friday. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Co-written with Angelfan984**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Emma awoke on a lush bed of silks and satins. Thin material hung down around the bed from the posts. She was in a four-poster bed? Where was she? She stretched and felt the satin of the sheet slide across her naked body. Naked body? Where were her clothes? When she had gone to sleep it had been in her own bed and in her cotton pajamas. She sat up slowly and looked around the amazing room. It was fit for a princess, she mused.

Then it hit her, she was dreaming. Smiling, she climbed from the bed and went over to a wardrobe and opened both doors. The closet was filled with beautiful clothes, all her size. It was definitely a dream. Picking out a pretty red shirt she pulled it on and then pulled on a tan pair of pants that had to be laced up. Come on dream self! At least have zippers. Emma chuckled at the ridiculousness of that thought.

As soon as she was dressed, the doors to the room swung open and her mother Snow White burst through them. "Emma! I'm so happy you are here. And you've found the clothes I picked out for you. Do you like your bed? If you don't like the colors we can pick out different colors. Do you even like satin? Hook says your bed is much simpler." She rambled on.

"What are you talking about?" She asked in confusion. Hook knows what her bed looks like? How would he know that? Then she remembered, it was all a dream, of course he would know. He would know anything she knew. "Never mind," she laughed. "Everything was perfect. Fit for a princess actually."

Snow beamed brightly at her. "Well of course, that is what you are honey." Snow told her warmly. "Hurry, lets go get breakfast before it grows cold. I don't know how long you'll be here."

Emma let herself be pulled along behind her mother. They entered a dining room she had seen before in other dreams and Charming and Hook were sitting at the table. Her heart leaped at the sight of Hook. She passed her mom as she went to him. "Hook," she breathed.

"Look who I found." Snow sang her voice filled with happiness.

Hook remained sitting and he barely nodded at her. That was new. Where was the warm and charming pirate she knew? "What's wrong?" Emma asked his still form in concern. He kept his eyes on the table, but she thought he glanced up at her father. "Are you sick? Are you hurt? Did the ahool hurt you after I left the other night?"

"No. Lass we need to talk. But eat first." He told her, finally meeting her eyes.

Charming watched the exchange with an expressionless mask on his face. Snow looked to see if her husband saw the odd way Hook was acting. He was always kind to her. Why was he treating her like this now? Snow wondered. Something was going on, she was sure of it.

"Okay—" Emma responded and fell into a chair next to him, she turned to face him in her chair and took a bite out of a peach. He was so stiff and reserved. Distant.

Finishing quickly she placed her napkin on the table and turned to her parents. "We are going to talk." She wasn't sure why she always looked for their approval of her actions in her dreams but it had become a habit. Maybe she just wanted that parent figure in her real life. They both nodded at her and she stood up from the table. "Ready?"

As soon as Emma had left the room with Hook, Snow turned her gaze to Charming. "What's going on?" She questioned firmly, knowing that something had happened she was not privy to. Charming averted his gaze from hers. He took a bite of his breakfast and chewed silently. "Charming, you will tell me what is going on." He finally looked up at Snow after swallowing.

"I asked Hook to do what is necessary to get our daughter back to us Snow. We are running out of time and options."

Snow's eyes widened. "And what exactly will that entail?" Again, he did not answer her. Snow stood and walked to his side. "In all the years we have been together, you've never kept anything from me before. When it concerns OUR daughter, now is NOT the time for that to begin." And with that, Snow strode out of the room.

* * *

Emma and Hook went to a room she assumed was his chamber. She walked in and looked around. When she noticed Hook wasn't ready to begin talking yet, she began to walk around and pick up random things. Turning them over in her hand. Trying to figure out what made him tick. Then she came to a sheet over an object and she went to pull the fabric aside and his hand slapped down on it to hold it in place.

"Don't." Emma held her hand as it stung. She was shocked at his reaction.

"What is it?"

"None of your concern." He snapped. She drew back as if he had slapped her.

"You wanted to talk? So talk," she told him shortly moving away from him.

"I can't do this anymore Emma. You leave me and wake up in _his_ arms. You let him touch you! You let him do things with you that you have never permitted me to do." The truth left Hook. It was the only way he could truly push her away was if he spoke the truth. "You need to believe in me."

"You are just a dream!" She yelled at him confused at the whole argument. "It's not like I'm cheating on you. If anything my mind is creating _you_ and cheating on _Graham_!"

"That is a lie and you know it!" His fury rose in his voice. "You need to leave! You need to go and don't come back until you are ready to believe!" He yelled at her.

Her face looked pained and that killed him. The words he forced to come out of his mouth were vile and he knew he had to make this believable. Even if saving them all meant hurting her. He would do what had to be done.

* * *

Blinking her eyes she realized she was back in her bed, alone. Tears stained her pillow and a sob came from her throat. She grabbed the paper next to her bed and tightly closed her eyes. Wanting to remember what was said in the dream to put words to these feelings coursing inside her. Even if she couldn't remember his face, she could remember the feelings he created inside of her. Focusing on that helped her to remember what happened. Her hand flew across the paper taking down things blindly.

Thoughts came to her, he was angry. He pushed her from the dream, driven her out with his words. When her hand slowed she opened her eyes and found the same handsome face staring back at her. Always him. Everything seemed to revolve around him; he was always in her dreams. The feelings of the dream rushed over her, he had been so distant, angry, and disgusted with her.

He had yelled at her for the first time in all of her dreams. His fury had been so great that it even chilled her now that she was awake and in her bed. Just a dream, she sat up holding the paper in her hand, just a dream, she traced his brow with sadness. It was just a dream.

Furious with herself she threw the pad of paper across the room. It hit the wall with a thud and fell to the floor crumpled. She got out of bed and stalked to the bathroom intent on a hot shower to warm her cold skin. It was still the middle of the night but Ruby had stayed over at a 'friends' house last night. So she slammed the bathroom door letting out some of her anger.

"He isn't real," she told the bathroom walls. "He isn't!" Her heart rejected her words and her mind insisted _he isn't real_.

* * *

Through the mirror Hook watched her. Stubborn, hard headed woman. Bloody hell he swore. He had done as Charming had wanted him to do, but he hadn't expected her to disappear when he told her not to come back. He never thought she would just vanish. But time was running out, who knew how long it would take to break the curse once he convinced her to come back with him, and to do that he had to get through the mirror to her world. He rested his forehead against the mirror and his breath fogged it up as much as the mirror in her bathroom fogged up with the steam from her shower.

* * *

The dreams stopped. An ache filled her heart with the loss. Emma picked up the piece of paper with the drawings from the last time she had dreamed. _His_ face stared back at her. Why didn't she dream of him anymore? She missed everything from her dreams. Her parents, the magic, even the fighting, but she especially missed him. The soft caresses, the stolen kisses. It was as if a part of her had gone missing and there was this hole in her life. Sighing, she folded the paper back up and placed it under the book on her bedside table.

Weeks passed into months and her birthday arrived again. Graham wanted to take her out to Boston for a special evening, and she had agreed. He hadn't mentioned her birthday, so she assumed it was only a date. Putting the finishing touches on her lovely green dress that she had bought for this occasion, she put on a pair of sparkly earrings. She slid on a pair of black heels. As she got to her feet, a knock sounded on the door.

"I've got it." Emma called as she came out of her bedroom and came down the stairs, but Ruby had already opened the door and Graham stood mesmerized at the sight of her. She smiled down at him. Wishing with all her heart it was more than comfort with him. More than the safety he offered. She wished that his touch set her on fire, like the touches in her dream, well, the dreams she used to have.

"Damn, you look good Ems!" Ruby told her while Graham's mouth continued to hang open. She laughed at her friends comment.

"I did learn from the best. Besides, you have something just like this in your closet, so you _would_ like it." Emma admitted as she reached the bottom step. Graham had shaken off his admiration and he met her giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

She noticed that he had let his scruff grow out a bit. It scratched gently at her skin. Emma closed her eyes for a moment. A little thrill went through her as it brought back the feeling of someone else, scruff brushing against her face. But when she opened her eyes, she saw Graham's brown ones as opposed to striking blue eyes.

"You do look amazing Emma." Graham told her quietly. "Are you ready?"

"I sure am, let me just grab my purse. Don't wait up mom." She joked with Ruby, grabbing her purse off of the counter.

"Don't let me stop your sexy times," Ruby replied saucily.

* * *

If it weren't the only connection he had to Emma, he would break the mirror into a million tiny little shards. Frustration filled him with each passing day. Tension filled the kingdom with the princesses continued absence. He had pushed too hard. It was his fault the link was broken.

"Emma! Gods! JUST HEAR ME!" He yelled at her form as she left with her mortal boyfriend. The mirror tracked her progress as she settled into the carriage without horses. Graham had clearly taken great care to set this up for her. Hook had a view from the backseat. They conversed as the carriage moved. It was boring conversation. She leaned her head against the seat and he thought he could smell her skin. A light scent of vanilla and honey washed over him. He reached out and his hand went through the mirror. In shock he pulled back and looked at his hand. What the hell? He touched a single finger to the mirror and it rippled.

"Emma," he whispered. She sat up and glanced into the backseat her brow furrowed.

Had she heard him? "Did you hear that Graham?" She asked her boyfriend. His heart stopped and he held his breath. For months he had been trying to break through with his will alone and she finally heard him.

"Hear what?"

"Nothing, it must have been my imagination," she replied.

"Are you having those dreams again? I thought they had stopped?"

"Uh, Nope. Haven't had one of those dreams in months." A tight smile spread across her face. Graham's hand reached across the armrest and he patted her hand.

"Good. I'm glad."

"Emma, are you glad to?" Hook whispered into the darkness, his eyes fixed on her form through the mirror. Her shoulders straightened slightly and she pushed a stray hair behind her ear. He rubbed the back of his neck in thought. Why could he break through now, but he hasn't been able to for months? What was different about tonight?

* * *

Emma had shaken off the words whispered in the dark. It had sounded like _him_. Did her mind just create the voice because it had been a year since the first dream? They arrived at the restaurant and Graham led her inside. He gave the name on the reservation and walked to the table that he been set for their arrival. Two candles burned in the center, surrounded by lovely red rose petals. Graham pulled out her chair and she sat down.

They chatted like old friends and he ordered them a glass of wine. They brought out two champagne glasses filled to the brim with the white wine and placed them on the table before retreating. She picked up her glass and reached across the table to toast him when a sparkle of light glinted off of something in the bottom of the glass. What was that?

Pulling her hand back she looked down into her glass. A ring? Then panic flooded her when Graham went down on one knee beside her. Oh god, oh god, oh god, she chanted silently. She fixed a smile on her face as other customers pointed and looked.

"Emma Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Graham asked her as he took her hand in his. Speechless, she stared down at him.

"I—uh—" _say no, love_ his voice murmured over her shoulder. "Graham, I—I need a minute." She said coming to her feet and pushing away from the table as she made her way to the ladies bathroom. Her eyes focused on the floor in embarrassment.

Once in the bathroom, she went over to the tiny sink and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked spooked, like she had seen a ghost. Graham had just proposed and she fled, unable to give him an answer. Why in this moment was her dream man coming to mind?

_I am getting tired of waiting Princess—We all need you—_

Silence fell over her and she turned on the faucet and splashed water onto her face. She pulled a paper towel from the dispenser and started to dry off her face. When she heard his voice sounding like it was right next to her ear.

_How long do you plan on hiding from the truth?_

She snorted her imagination was getting away from her. "Just because I don't think you are real doesn't mean I don't know what is real." She told the empty air. Pushing away from the sink she went to turn to leave the bathroom. Her body felt like she had just worked out for hours. Or fought a battle in one of her dreams. "You are losing it Emma."

_Actually, you're not this is quite real love. _

Emma looked at herself in the mirror again looking for visible signs she was going crazy. "I'm hearing things again." She murmured.

_When are you going to stop fighting this? You need to face what is real._

His voice was so clear, so real. She shivered. "Shut up, you're not real!" she told the empty bathroom, as she got ready to open the door and leave. Oh shit, he was standing in front of her in all his leather. His shape shimmered in the air like a movie projection. She was losing it. His blue eyes glittered at her and his black hair caught the artificial light of the bathroom in it. God, he was gorgeous. Emma lifted a hand to her mouth in shock. Her breath left her in a whoosh.

_Come back to me Emma, I didn't mean what I said. Just come back. Come back for us; come back for me, to me._

Emma tried to breath deep as black spots formed in her vision. He grinned at her, his white teeth shining in the light. Then he faded away. Oh hell, was her last thought before she passed out hitting the floor.

* * *

**A/N - Fun! Killian kinda broke through to her. This story is so fun to write. We love the reviews, favorites, and follows. You all are the best!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Co Written with Angelfan984**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Hook watched as she lifted herself up off of the floor. With a faint smile he watched as she shook her head and mumbled to herself. Much too low for him to hear what she said. She'd seen him. He'd seen the shock in her eyes, felt her gaze connect with his, finally. She was already explaining it away, the way she did, but he didn't care. For the first time he had managed to connect fully with her conscious mind. For the first time in months he had felt the connection between them reignite.

He let the sheet drop over the mirror as she sat back down at the table. Hopefully he had shaken her enough to refuse the man's offer of marriage.

Optimistically he left his room. Hope filled him for the first time in months that tonight Emma would return in her sleep. He went in search of the Snow White and Charming to tell them the good news.

Entering the dining room he realized he had become a part of the family. Even with the tension that filled everyone since Emma had disappeared, they had made a point to include him. He had fought back to back with the King and they had shared rum as they drowned their sorrows. This news would be welcomed.

"I've got good news!" He cheered walking into the room. Concerned faces looked his way. He had entered in the middle of what seemed to be a serious conversation. "What is it?" He asked sitting in his place.

Snow turned towards him and paused before answering. "Dragons have been terrorizing a small town on the west side of the forest. They have sent someone for help, they want our dragon slayer to come."

"You have a dragon slayer in your court?" Hook inquired with a lift of his eyebrow. Dragons were fierce and territorial, they killed anything that got in their way and they would expand their radius if they were nesting. "Who is it?"

"Me," Charming breathed his hand rubbed along his jawline in the way he had when he was thinking. When had he learned so much about the man? He was even almost a friend_, almost_, but not quite.

"So what is your plan?"

"Well I'll go of course."

"You'll go of course? Are you mad? You are the bloody King of the realm! What happens if you die!" Hook exploded his voice full of incredulity. Snow stared at him in shock at his outburst. He looked down to the table and swallowed back his concern. He wasn't even sure where it was coming from.

Charming grinned. "Careful Hook, it might seem as if you care about what happens to me."

Hook snorted and remained silent. A smile threatened to curl the corners of his mouth.

"What is your news?" Snow asked changing the subject. Hook looked back up meeting her eyes. They were going to be so happy. For a moment he wanted to be selfish and keep the news to himself. He let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and then glanced at Charming.

"I broke through to Emma's world a little while ago. I was actually there. I couldn't touch anything, but I could talk to her, she could hear me and she saw me." He remembered the spark of recognition in her eyes followed by shock and he found he couldn't stop smiling.

"How?" Charming questioned him like he had a clue. He just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Charming, I think I know. It's her birthday today. She is 24 now. Didn't Regina say that the connection was stronger to her world at the time she crossed over?" Snow asked him. Hook watched as her gaze went to Charming's before they locked on each other. He could have stood on the table and done a little dance and they wouldn't have noticed. It was something they did that excluded everyone else in the room. It was some sort of silent conversation. It must have been something that only occurred between people who had found True Love.

* * *

"Graham, I am just not ready for that level of commitment. I'm so sorry. I feel so horrible." Emma tried to explain to him how she felt, but she feared she failed badly. The proposal had shaken her so deeply she had had a hallucination in the bathroom and passed out. The thought of walking down an aisle with someone waiting for her at the end of the aisle, depending on her for their happiness for the rest of their life, she just wasn't ready.

"I thought we were on the same page—Emma it has been a year and a half. When do you think you'll be ready?"

Oh god this wasn't going well. "I—I may never be ready." She admitted with a sad smile. What was it about her birthday that brought out the horrible?

"Never?" He sat back in his chair and looked at her across the table. Suddenly she thought she felt everyone's eyes on her judging her.

Granted, they hadn't talked about marriage a lot in their relationship. If Graham brought it up. Emma would skillfully be able to change the subject. Even in normal everyday conversation, it made her a tad bit uncomfortable.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else?" She lowered her voice and whispered across the table to him.

"I don't think we need to talk about this at all." Graham responded quite curtly. "Come on, I'll take you home."

After an extremely awkward and silent car ride back home, she opened the door quietly letting her self into the dark apartment. She closed and locked the door behind her and slumped against it.

"Ruby are you home?" She called as she made her way to her friend's room. Opening her bedroom door she saw that her bed was empty. Wonderful. She really needed her right now.

Why did her birthday always suck? Even when no one knew it was her birthday, it sucked. Except for last year, she thought. Her hand came up to the necklace she always wore around her neck and she fingered it. She longed to go back to that place in her dreams. Walking slowly to her room she pulled off one heel after the other and carried them in her hand. Sitting on the edge of her bed she rested her elbows on her knees and stared off in space.

Then her eye caught on a piece of paper sticking out from under the book on the bedside table. The edge was ragged where she had torn it from the notebook it had been in. She picked it up hesitantly and unfolded it. His face stared back at her, the same one she had seen in the restroom. He had been like a ghost. Maybe she was being haunted. Rejecting the idea she crumbled up the picture in her hand and tossed it towards her wastebasket in the corner.

Emma got to her feet and pulled the slinky dress off. She put on a pair of shorts and a tank top and then went in search of ice cream. Pulling open the freezer she found a container of Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey. She wasn't a huge fan of bananas but it would have to do. Curling her legs under her on the couch in the dark living area she flipped on the TV to drown out her misery.

Within the next half hour she had finished off the carton of ice cream and found an old movie to watch, not a romance. She settled in for the action flick pulling the blanket from the back of the couch to cover her. Not long into the movie her eyes started to flutter shut. She drifted off to sleep with the sound of swords clashing in the background.

* * *

When she opened her eyes again she heard swords clashing together in a frantic pace. Blinking she tried to adjust her vision to the brightness of where she was. The bright spots lessened and in front of her were her father and Hook. In her excitement she ran to them not caring they both wielded swords and sparred with each other. Hook saw her first and his sword arm fell limp as he stared at her. The shock of seeing her beauty threw Hook off his game. Before her father had caught sight of her he accidentally sliced through Hook's arm and blood welled up in the wound. He hissed in pain and his hand covered it putting pressure onto it.

"You are supposed to block me, pirate." Charming told him as he caught sight of Emma. "Sorry about that Hook." Charming offered nonchalantly. Her eyes were wide with horror. "Emma!" He called and Hook was forgotten he swept Emma up in a tight hug.

When her father put her down she turned to Hook. "Are you okay?"

"Aye lass, it is just a surface wound. I just need to clean it up and I'll be good as new." He told her with a grin and a wink, brushing off her concern.

"It's been so long—" Emma breathed taking in the pair. They seemed to be getting along better than the last time she had dreamed of them. It was almost as if time passed even when she wasn't here.

"Don't you ever disappear again!" Charming grasped her shoulders looking into her eyes almost urgently. "You can't do that to your mother or myself ever again. Do you hear me Emma?"

"Come on Mate, ease off, she just arrived." Hook told him and pushed him back from her. "Come on love, I'll let you clean me up." He told her suggestively and Charming glared at him and mouthed _Hand's off_. Emma laughed, happy to be back in her dream and waved at her father before following after Hook. He lead them to his chambers, the ones she had been in the last time she had dreamed and he had told her not to come back. All of her memories were flooding back to her at seeing his room.

"A little help darling?" Hook groaned at her as he tried to remove his jacket.

She approached him and found that she was mad at him. "You sent me away! It was your fault I couldn't get back! You told me not to come back!"

"Aye that I did." He admitted with a shrug like it didn't mean anything now that she was here again. "But you are here now!"

"No thanks to you! Were you trying to kill me appearing like that in front of me? Scare me to death? Was that your plan?" He cocked his head at her words; she was blending the two worlds with her words. Did she even realize what she was doing? She was starting to believe. Hook felt elated and joyful, even in the face of her anger he laughed in happiness. "Oh now you are going to laugh at me?" She accused him her hands on her hips.

"Oh love how I've missed you." He grinned at her. She fluttered her eyelashes in confusion his smile threw her off. Wasn't he supposed to fight back?

"I—Uh—Let me look at your cut," she decided to change the subject. What he made her feel was dangerous, especially if it left her feeling crazy. He produced his arm for her and she grabbed onto just below his elbow gently. Her fingers touched the wound softly and he hissed in pain. "This is more than just a little cut! You need someone to sew you up."

He pulled away from her and walked over to a dresser, he opened the top drawer while he talked. "Lucky for you, I have a needle and thread." He told her over his shoulder as he reached his hand in the drawer and searched around.

"Oh no buddy. I am not sewing your arm up! I don't even know how to sew a hole in my clothes, there is no way I am touching your—" _perfect _"—skin with a needle." She held up her hands and warded off his returning form. He hooked her wrist and turned her hand over dropping the thread and needle into her open hand. She stared down at the tools in horror. This was not happening.

"You're a tough lass, I have faith in you." He told her with a smirk and sat on the edge of his bed. He looked at her expectantly. She looked from the needle and thread back to him and shook her head no at him. "Come on love you don't want me bleeding to death in front of you do you?" Her eyes went to his wound, it was still bleeding, but it wasn't a cut that would kill him. She snorted and shook her head again. "Emma, please." He begged and gave her a puppy face. The pout was almost too cute for words. Who knew Hook had the ability to be adorable? His face broke her and she walked over to him slowly.

"I have no clue what I'm doing," she warned him as she started to thread the needle. She put the end of the thread in her mouth to wet it and Hook's eyes focused on her lips. It sent a shiver of awareness through her. Focus Emma, focus.

"It is quite easy darling. The pointy end goes in right here and then you pull it through the opposite side over and over again until you reach the end, then you tie it off." Her stomach flipped threatening to expel the ice cream she had eaten before falling asleep.

"I'm not sure I can do this," she swallowed audibly, her hand shaking slightly at the thought of puncturing his beautiful skin. "Doesn't it need to be numb or something?"

"Numb?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion, "how exactly would it be numb?"

"You know with a shot of numbing stuff to numb it…" she trailed off at his blank stare, _okay_, she guessed modern medicine didn't make it into her dream. "What about magic? Couldn't we have someone heal you with magic?" She grasped on to the last straw she could think of.

"No, no magic, come now Emma you can do this. I'll be a good patient." He smiled at her in encouragement. She gave him a shaky smile in return. Then she wiped the blood away from the wound and placed the needle against his skin. Gathering up her courage she pushed it through to the other side and he hissed out in pain grabbing the side of the bed with his good hand.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!"

"Just get on with it." He told her between clenched teeth. So she did. After she was finished she tied it off as he instructed and then wiped it clean and pressed the cloth to it softly. That wasn't so bad, she mused, now that it was finished. "Now for your reward," his good arm snaked out and pulled her between his legs and his lips nuzzled her neck before moving up to her mouth. He leaned into the kiss, his lips moving tenderly over hers. As his exotic scent enveloped her she marveled in the soft touch. She stroked his lips with her tongue, such tenderness and sweetness in the moment. Remembering where she was, she pulled away; carrying on in her parent's home probably wasn't the best for either one of them.

"You smell of blood and war," she said teasingly as she pulled back.

He laughed and the sound was so light and happy she caught her breath as she looked at him. "Perhaps you would care to help me bathe then? Help me reach the spots I can't with my arm hurt as it is."

"Your hooked handed arm is hurt not your other one. I doubt you use that one much to clean yourself." She laughed as she pulled from his arms.

"But I have other uses for it. I could show you if you like." He whispered as he looped it into her pants and pulled her towards him slowly. He slid his hand down to her waist, then leaned in and covered her mouth with his. He felt her hesitation, then the softening of her mouth as she leaned into him, pressed firmly between his legs. She sent his judgment swirling with just the uncertain grip of her fingers into his vest; it was almost as though she worried that he had made a mistake in wanting her, that she feared he would change his mind and push her away again.

Hook shifted his attention and placed kisses against the sensitive corner of her mouth. Then he swooped in again for another heated kiss. He deepened it begging her with his tongue to open for him. With a soft whimper, her lips parted and he tasted her, the sweetness of honey filled his mouth as he explored her completely. Content just to kiss her after so long apart, he tangled his hand into her golden hair and her scent washed over him testing his resolve.

"Believe in me love." He whispered against her lips and tenderly nipped them. "When you wake up from what you think is only a dream, believe in me, and remember me. All of this is real. As real as you think your waking life is."

* * *

Sun slanted across the couch and she blinked her eyes lazily. Her hand reached out for a body that was no longer there and an ache filled her at his loss. She wasn't aching for Graham though; no, she was aching for a dream man. Hook. She remembered his name. Her dream man was truly only a dream that she had created from childhood wishes. Tears filled her eyes and she let them fall for something she would never truly have.

* * *

**A/N - Better late than never right? How do you like the Charming/Hook relationship as it is unfolding? It is quickly becoming my favorite BrOTP. Emma taking care of Killian is so sweet, don't you think? Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, and follows we enjoy and fangirl over each one I assure you. =D **


	8. Chapter 7

**Co Written with Angelfan984**

**-Please note the rating change to M, it is not 100% M 'yet' but it really kinda could be taken as going over that line. Just wanted to let you guys know, I know some of you guys don't do smut and this technically isn't smut, but it's close.-**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Emma hadn't heard from Graham in the past week. She knew that her response had really hurt him and she was unsure of what to do to make it right. However it made it difficult knowing the only right response that would make it better was to tell him yes. It would make him happy but when she thought about it, being Graham's wife wouldn't make her happy. She envisioned her life five years down the road. Being married to the small town's sheriff with two kids living in a house with a white picket fence. This dream might be the dream of a lot of the other women in Storybrooke, hell up until about 10 months ago it had been hers, but it wasn't what Emma wanted now and it saddened her.

She had decided to give Graham his space knowing that he would talk to her when he was ready. So she was surprised when the phone woke her Monday morning. She had another hour before her alarm was to go off to get her up for work. Emma tried to get out of bed quickly to get the phone but she found herself feeling rather lethargic. She managed to get the phone on the last ring before the answering machine picked up. "Hello." She said, her voice coming out way more gravelly than she had intended. Uh oh, she thought wondering if she was getting sick. That damn family who had been in the diner yesterday with three snotty, coughing kids must have given her what they had.

"Emma?" A soft voice questioned.

"Graham...hey, hi. How are you?" Emma stumbled, feeling like a fool. She knew that was a stupid question but she had gone ahead and asked it anyways. She wanted to smack herself in the forehead.

"I've been better." He answered honestly and Emma blew out a breath she had been holding in.

"Listen Graham, I'm really so.."

"Hey Emma, I am calling to say that Lowell needs help with a case. So I am headed there in a bit to help their department out. I will be gone for about a week, maybe a bit longer. I think this is a good thing. We both need a little space to figure out what we want. So I wanted to let you know before I left."

Emma remained silent for a moment. Maybe this was a good thing. A little time apart to get her priorities straight and figure out what she wanted in life. And if Graham could give it to her, she needed another girl's night with Ruby to figure out what in the hell she was going to do.

"Oh okay, thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome. Listen. Take care of yourself. You don't sound well." He offered.

Emma waited for him to tell her that he loved her but it never came. "You too Graham, be careful." And with that, he hung up. He had been short and to the point which was unlike him. Emma laid the phone back in its place and she wrapped her arms around herself.

It had seemed that she had done some damage to Graham's heart and she felt horrible over that. She might as well have ripped it from his chest and crushed it. Emma had never had any intention of hurting him but now the damage was done. And now Emma needed to take the opportunity to self reflect. She turned to go in the kitchen to grab some orange juice when everything around her began to spin. She flailed and managed to grab the counter before hitting the floor. Her head began to pound and she suddenly felt flushed.

Emma headed to the bathroom to retrieve their thermometer. When the temp came back at 101, she made the decision to walk slowly back to the kitchen and call Granny. Ruby picked up on the second ring. "Hey girl, it's Emma. Can you tell Granny that I can't come in today? I caught whatever those horrible kids had yesterday and I've got a fever of 101 already. I am going to stay home and rest. I'm really sorry." Ruby told her not to worry, that she would cover Emma's shift.

"Get that cute butt of yours back in bed and rest Emma. You need it." Ruby offered before getting off the phone with her. Ruby knew she had been through a lot lately with the Graham thing. Maybe it was for the best Emma that be grounded at home for the day.

Emma went and got a glass of OJ to stay hydrated then she went back to her bedroom. She slid under the covers hoping that sleep would come and claim her again. After lying there restlessly for an hour, she felt the sweat began to trickle down her back. Emma threw the blankets off and readjusted. Another hour passed and Emma felt as if she were dying. Maybe she needed a cool bath to help her feel better. So she padded into the bathroom, filled the tub with water and honeysuckle scented bubble soap.

Emma stripped and sank into the water, letting out a contented sigh. It felt good on her heated skin. Lucky for her, Ruby was a princess when she took baths. She had candles around the tub, and a pillow on the edge. Emma picked up the lighter and lit the vanilla scented candles. Then she leaned back on the pillow and breathed deeply. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

* * *

"Gods love, you are burning up." An accented voice that she knew all too well roused her from her slumber.

Emma blinked tiredly up at Hook's face. Her eyes widened in response. His hand lay across her forehead. She was no longer in the tub but in her bed that Snow had done up for her. She went to sit up but Hook gently pushed her back down.

"You are not well love."

Her eyes had a hard time focusing on him. "Hook?" She muttered weakly, her voice low and scratchy. Even in her dream, she was sick? Damn Emma, create yourself a better dream where you are at the very least, healthy.

Emma pushed his hands away to sit up. "Such a stubborn lass." He said, looking down at her with a soft chuckle.

She pushed herself up into a sitting position. Hook watched her with curiosity, knowing it would be a matter of time till she gave into letting him help her. Emma made a move to get out of bed. She looked down and noticed her tank was soaked in sweat She set her feet on the floor and stood. She took two steps forward and swayed. Emma knew in that instant she was going down hard. The floor began coming at her face faster than she could have imagined and she let out a shriek of panic.

She felt strong arms catch her and sweep her off her feet. Her gaze met the piercing blue eyes that she adored so much. "Thank you." She breathed out, pained to know that she was weak right now.

Hook nodded once, not wanting to make her feel helpless any further. He could tell that she detested feeling that way. Emma's throat hurt, she had a raging temperature and she sounded horrible. Then to top it off, she began to cough and could barely catch her breath as the cough turned into a fit. Concern clouded Hook's eyes as he watched sweat pour down her face. The exertion of coughing took a lot out of her.

"I am going to bring you into the bathroom and run a hot bath for you. You look quite ill. Still enchanting as always, love, but ill nonetheless."

Emma simply nodded, not wanting to use her voice to speak for it hurt too much. She slid her arms up and around his neck as he carried her to the bathroom. He stared at her as he walked with her securely in his arms. A feeling rushed over her in that moment that she could simply call one thing. _Safe. _She inhaled sharply at the realization. All of a sudden, she was even more tired, so she closed her eyes and allowed herself to nuzzle into his neck. He smelled simply amazing and Emma inhaled deeply again, committing his scent to memory. He smelled of leather, the ocean, rum and something that was completely Hook. It was rich and spicy and totally sexy.

Hook felt her settle into the crook between his shoulder and his neck. He felt her nose grace his jaw and her lips close to this throat. He was being a gentleman by helping the fair maiden feel better but in moments like this where Emma couldn't be any closer to him, his body did un-gentlemen like things. He could feel his pants get tighter and he cursed his body for having such a strong reaction.

Once in the bathroom, Hook set Emma down on a footstool. He quickly poured some bubble soap in and turned the hot water on. He tested it once or twice, not wanting to scald Emma's beautiful porcelain skin. The tub filled quickly, only allowing Hook to glance back at Emma once. Her eyes were half shut as she sat there and waited. There was so much she wanted to say to him with them being alone but she just didn't feel up to it. Once the tub was close to filled, Hook shut the water off and stood. He walked back to Emma.

"I will be just outside if you should need me." Hook began to leave the room when a weak voice called out.

"Wait, please." He turned to see her on her feet, holding onto the sink.

"I don't think...I don't think I can get in on my own." It took a lot for Emma to get those words out. She HATED asking for help but her body was growing weaker from whatever illness she had. She could barely stand at this point. Hook took three long strides and was by her side, wrapping his good arm around her.

"Shush, love. I've got you."

Those last three words shook Emma right down to her core. Hook stepped back and gently peeled her tank from her body. Then his hand slid down to remove the shorts she was wearing. It would be so easy for him drink in the sight of her naked body right now, so warm and willing in his arms but he knew it was wrong. Hook prided himself on being a gentleman and in this moment, he would prove that to her.

Hook swept Emma up into his arms and he set her gently down in the tub. Emma moaned as the warm water engulfed her, covering her body up to her neck. She opened her eyes to see a layer of bubbles on the surface.

"Ah, a bath fit for a Princess I see." She laughed weakly. She coughed again, feeling her whole body stiffen. "I feel like death warmed over."

Hook knelt down next to the tub on the footstool. "You are still beautiful to me Princess. Is there anything else I can do for you get you?" Then He noticed the ends of her hair getting wet. So Hook reached over to the sink and pulled a blue ribbon from the top of it.

Emma's eyes widened. The striking blue...that ribbon. It looked exactly like the one that had been tied around the present she got a year ago. But how could that be? It wasn't possible, she told herself. Hook took great care as he swept her hair into a ponytail and tied it up with the ribbon. This allowed him access to the back of that gorgeous neck of hers. He stared at it for a moment, wondering what she would permit and wondering what was too far at this point between them. But he needed to keep pushing her so Hook decided to dive into the deep end.

His right hand slid to her front and gently forced her to lean back against the tub where a small lilac scented pillow rested. Emma allowed him to make her lie back. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Allowing her self to be completely at his mercy. Trusting him to take care of her in this moment.

"Thank you." She murmured softly.

"My pleasure Princess." Hook responded as his good hand moved to her shoulder. He began to massage the stress out of her tight muscles.

"Ohhh, that feels good." She cooed in her sick voice.

Hook kept at it for a few moments, erasing the tension from one shoulder, and then moved to the next. Finally he moved to the base of her neck and he felt her body shudder. Here it was, the source of all her stress. Hook put in a little more pressure as he eased the kinks out. God was her skin soft. He had never touched anyone as soft as Emma and it thrilled him. The little moans and noises leaving Emma's mouth were enough to get him up to full mast and he worried that Emma would notice. Finally, he decided it was his time to exit.

Hook got to his feet, looking down at Emma. Her eyes opened lazily as she stared up at him.

"That was amazing, I feel relaxed. I can't remember the last time I felt that way" Emma rasped with a smile.

"I believe this is the time that I should bow out love." He grinned back at her. It was then that she noticed his little problem. Except that it wasn't little at all. It was quite large and Emma had to rip her eyes away from looking at it. She felt her cheeks flush. Emma knew he was trying to be the good guy but it seemed as if all her inhibitions had left. It was as if Hook had massaged them from her body.

"Stay." The one word broke the silence of the room.

He knew the right thing to do was to politely refuse and leave now. But Hook wasn't one to refuse a woman. He definitely couldn't refuse such a polite request from one as gorgeous as she. Remaining wordless, Hook sank back to his knees. They were at eye level now and Emma couldn't help but to lose her self in the blue depths that were his eyes.

"The last thing I wish to do is to take advantage of a woman who is so clearly ill. This is your last warning Emma. I need to go. If I don't, you're mine for the next hour."

The thrill of anticipation shot down her spine. While Emma appreciated how chivalrous Hook was being, she was done with behaving herself around him. So she simply wrapped her hand around the plush white washcloth lying next to her and held it out to him.

"But I need someone to help scrub my back and I certainly can't do that in this condition." She responded coyly and all of Hook's resolve snapped at how sultry and low her voice sounded.

Hook managed to roll up his sleeve on his good arm. His blue eyes sparkled with mischief. He took the washcloth from her and dipped it into the warm water. She helped squeeze some of the vanilla body wash onto it knowing it would be difficult for him with only one hand. He smiled at her and she just melted. Hook started with washing her neck. She leaned forward and he managed to scrub all the way down her back. His fingertips brushed the top of her butt and she shivered a bit as the washcloth began its ascent back up.

Emma held out each arm as Hook scrubbed them both clean. His eyes connected with hers one last time. She gave him a slight nod and he moved the cloth to her throat. Slowly he slid his hand downwards. He was careful and overly gentle as he washed each breast. He would be a liar if he said this wasn't affecting him at all. Being this close to her was nearly crippling him. If only he could read her mind right now as his hand slid further down her body.

Emma had to bite back a moan as his hand slid closer to where she wanted it the most. Her heart began to race. Hook was taking great care of making sure everything was clean. When he brushed the cloth over her sex, she gasped. His eyes shot to hers. They were cloudy with lust and Hook let out a small groan. "Lift your leg love." He instructed and he finished washing her by getting her legs and feet.

He set the washcloth aside and simply stared at the beauty in front of him. Her eyes had been closed but they opened once more to meet his. "Screw it." He murmured, his hand shooting out and wrapping around the back of her neck. He brought her hot mouth to his and kissed her long and hard. Emma tried to keep up but in her state, she found it difficult. After only a few moments, she had to pull back and breathe.

"I'm sorry. I forgot..." Hook said, his eyes closed, breathing deeply. How could one little kiss like that have such a profound effect on him? He couldn't imagine how it would feel when he finally had her body under his writhing in ecstasy. His mind played images of her naked body under his while he drove into her. A groan ripped from his chest.

"It's okay." Emma responded breathily. She wanted his mouth on hers. She wanted his mouth on her breasts. She wanted his mouth lower. And right now, she needed his hand back on her; she needed his fingers in her. She needed... "You need to touch me." Emma commanded, finally opening her mouth to express her need.

"As you wish Princess, I am here to serve you." Hook grinned.

Emma let out a light laugh and Hook cherished the moment. She laughed so rarely here and back in her world. But her laughter stopped at his hand splayed over her right breast. He began to rub his thumb over her nipple and she felt it harden. Emma leaned forward into his touch, allowing her body to rise out of the water further.

Her breasts were above the water line now and Hook surged forward to take the other nipple in his mouth. He rolled his tongue over it. Emma's gasps ringing like the most beautiful music in his ear. He then switched giving equal attention to the neglected one. Emma's breath began to shorten. God his mouth felt incredible on her. She began to wonder what other talents Hook could perform with that tongue of his. But all rational thought ceased to exist when she felt his fingers slip under the water and slide into her. Emma threw her head back.

"Oh God, Hook, that feels amazing." A smirk graced his kissable lips.

"So wet for me Emma, and I do believe it has nothing to do with the bath you are in."

He began to pump his two fingers in and out of her at a healthy pace. His tongue kept up the lazy circles around her breasts. Emma found herself getting ready for a release she desperately needed. She nearly lost all sense of control when he slid a third finger inside of her.

"Ahhh, faster." She cried out and he was more than willing to comply with her request.

Hook had never seen her look more beautiful than she was right now in the throes of passion. He tore his mouth away from her breasts to watch the emotions play out over her lovely face. It was clear; she was enjoying all that he was doing. When his thumb began to run circles of her clit, her eyes met his and he knew she was close.

A hand flew out of the water, yanking Hook forward. Emma's mouth closed over his while her hands grasped his face. She held on for dear life as he kissed her forcefully. Finally, the sensation of his fingers and his tongue on hers threw her over the edge. Hook applied the last bit of pressure needed and he knew she was done for. Emma threw her head back once more and let out a cry. Hook knew people might be able to hear her but at this point, he wanted to hear her let go. He needed to see it. He needed Emma to know what he could do to her.

His fingers finally slowed and he brought his hand out of the bath water. Emma's eyes were closed as she leaned back against the tub. Her breaths were coming out in pants; she was barely able to get her breath back at this point. She could barely open her eyes at this point, knowing what had just happened, had exhausted her in the best way possible. Her body felt weightless. She was flying high and she never wanted to come down.

Hook leaned forward and pressed a quick, chaste kiss to her lips. "The water is growing cold. Let's get you out of here and back into your bed." She nodded weakly and put her hand in his.

He aided Emma in standing and wrapped a huge fluffy blanket around her. Again, Hook was able to get her into his arms. He carried her back into her room and he laid her gently on her bed. He managed to pat her dry with the towel before bringing the covers up and over her.

Emma lay in bed, watching Hook take such care of her. No one had EVER done this for her. She hoped he planned on staying a little while longer with her, especially after what had just happened. She began to shiver. "I was so hot a little while ago. Now I am freezing." She said to Hook as her teeth chattered.

"You need a Doctor. But for now, I will have to do what I can. Which is keeping your body warm with mine." Hook grinned that Cheshire cat smile he was so good at.

Hook knew that Charming or Snow could come in here at any minute but at this moment, he didn't give a damn. He stripped his wet shirt off and his pants came off just as easily. He maneuvered himself into Emma's bed next to her. He wrapped her in his arms. A soft sigh of relief left her as she relaxed in his arms.

Minutes passed and Emma's breath evened out so Hook had assumed she fell asleep. But she quickly changed that belief when he felt her hand snake down and proceeded to rub over him. Hook snatched her wrist with his hook and he brought it up to his mouth.

"Not tonight love." Emma looked up at him in shock. "I'm not saying no. I'm simply saying not now. You are sick and quite exhausted. There will be time for that some other night." Hook explained gently, looking down at the angel in his arms with the blond halo. Her face relaxed as understanding washed over her features.

"Okay." She said simply. Hook could sense the disappointment and he quickly tipped her chin up to her kiss her lips.

"Believe me, another night, you will get your turn and I will take my time with you. And when the morning comes, we will both be quite sated." Emma nodded as he kissed her. She found herself unable to just lie there. She liked being an active participant. She slid her tongue into his mouth and stroked his firmly. "Gods Emma, you have no control." He chided but moaned as her tongue invaded his mouth over and over again.

Emma's mouth left his and began a descent down his jaw line. She planted little kisses along the way, snaking down his throat. She reached her hand down and grasped his, intertwining their fingers. The intimacy of that simple act overwhelmed Hook and he found himself rolling her underneath him. Hook began to kiss everywhere he could reach. After some exploration, he ended up finding the one spot on her neck that made moan the loudest.

Her pulse point was overly sensitive so Hook sucked hard on it and laved it with his tongue to soothe it. Her body arched up over the bed and under his body as he continued to do this over and over again. He hand massaged her breast and he felt her hand sneak between their bodies again. Hook wrenched his mouth away from her neck and he let out a strangled moan. If she kept this up, he would be coming like an inexperienced teenage lad.

He closed his eyes and inhaled once, trying to calm the raging storm of emotions brewing in his body. Once he got a wrap on it, he opened his eyes to look at Emma and found her gone. Hook let out a roar of disbelief as his body sank into the dip left in the mattress by Emma's body.

* * *

A soft knocking at the door roused Emma. "Emma?" An alarmed voice called out and Emma knew in an instant that it was Ruby. She sat up a bit, in the cold bath water.

"I'm in here taking a bath." She responded, her voice super gravelly.

"How are you feeling? You sound like shit!" Ruby chided, waiting outside patiently. "I just came home on my break to check on you. Granny made you some chicken soup. I will leave it on the counter for you." Emma smiled. Ruby took such good care of her.

"I feel horrible but I am going to climb back in bed once I get out of here. I will see you later when you get home. Thank Granny for the soup. You are the best Ruby." Emma called out.

"I know," was the response before Emma heard her retreating footsteps. She listened for the door to close, indicating Ruby had left to head back to the diner.

Emma closed her eyes as she laid her head on the pillow once more. She found herself feeling hot and bothered. That dream had left her wound a bit tight. His hands, his mouth...oh god. The things he had done to her. Emma made the decision to get out of the bath. So she lifted the drain up, and stood shakily. She wrapped herself in a towel and went to the mirror.

Emma had every intention of brushing her hair out and heading back to bed when she realized, her hair was up. She hadn't remembered doing that before she got in the tub. Emma reached up to her ponytail and pulled a deep blue ribbon from it. A sharp hiss escaped her mouth. This was the ribbon Hook had put in her hair. She looked up in shock at her reflection. Emma saw a huge red mark on her skin. Right where her pulse point was. There, marring her skin was a rather large hickey.

She began to hyperventilate. "Oh my god, it was real. It couldn't be. It was a damn dream." In a mild state of panic, Emma barely got herself back into her bed before she collapsed on the edge of it. Sitting down, she told herself to just breathe in and out. Her head began to swim with everything going on. And being as sick as she was, it wasn't long before she gave into it. Emma fell back on her bed, passed out.

* * *

**A/N - Things got kinda steamy. It seems things are starting to come back with her from her 'dreams'. =D Just to let you guys know, we are only going to be updating twice a week until we have more chapters waiting to be posted. Right now we are writing 15, so only a couple more and then we will post every other day again. =D **


	9. Chapter 8

**Co written with Angelfan984**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Emma!" Snow called bursting into the bedchamber. She stopped short when she saw Hook sitting up in Emma's bed. "Oh!" She said in surprise and covered her mouth with her hand. "I thought Emma was here—I didn't know—uh—what exactly are you doing in my daughter's bed?"

This was not happening. Hook closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose with two fingers. "Snow. I would say this isn't what it looks like, but I'm not sure what it looks like." He said flippantly. He knew what it looked like, him sitting naked in her daughter's bed. Surely she wouldn't believe him if he said he climbed into bed with her to keep her warm. Of course more than that had occurred but that had not been his intention. And that wasn't pertinent information that needed to be shared with Snow.

Her hand came to her waist and she looked at him like she was looking at a misbehaving child. Brows raised and a frown on her pixie like face. "You know exactly what this looks like. Where is Emma?" She inquired as she glanced around the room expectantly.

"Not here." He replied some of his frustration slipping into his tone. Snow cocked her head at him as she took in his words.

She could see the frustration on his face and she felt sympathetic for the man. The fate of her kingdom rested solely on his shoulders.

"But she was—here… wasn't she?"

"Don't worry your majesty, I didn't do anything she didn't want me to." He told her sarcastically. He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. It was just his frustration talking and it really didn't have anything to do with the Queen.

"I know my daughter isn't an innocent Hook and admittedly that is partially our fault for sending her away. We can't change that, but if you hurt my daughter, body or soul you will have me to answer to." Snow informed him, she had never sounded so fierce. And her words rang with truth.

Hook had nothing against Snow and he even admired her for her willingness to protect her daughter at all costs. So he responded with three simple words.

"Aye, Aye your majesty."

* * *

The next day, Emma woke up feeling much better. She had slept hard and dreamless while in her sick state. It seemed the bug she caught had passed quickly. She dressed and headed to work. When she walked in, all the regulars gave a wave or said good morning as she passed. Everything was completely normal. But she didn't feel normal. Her dreams were real. It made her question everything. Hell it made her want to go get some sleeping pills and go back to sleep. She laughed at the thought; she wasn't one to use medication even when she needed it. She really just wanted to spend more time with him.

"Emma, I'm glad you are feeling better." Dr. Archie Hopper told her as she passed him. She gave him a smile and continued to the backroom.

"Whoa girl, you're glowing! You look amazing!" Ruby told her, looking her over. "I didn't know being sick could have that effect on someone."

"I am feeling better." She gave her a secret smile. "Hey, I think we need another girls night. Graham is going to be gone for the next week or so. Think we can fit it in? Or are you too busy with that cute mechanic you are seeing?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "A week?"

Emma nodded. "He had a case come up in a nearby town. They called him in to assist on it. It's for the best really. We can take sometime to think things over. Thus opening my schedule up for some girl time!"

"I am never be too busy to have a girls night! We are on!" Ruby promised her as she walked back out into the diner.

_I'm glad you are feeling better Princess_. The words floated around her coming from everywhere and nowhere all at once. She turned in a circle looking for the source of _his_ voice. Wanting to see his face.

"Hook?" She whispered feeling silly.

_Aye, love. _ His silky voice caressed her and she longed to be asleep.

"Where are you? Why can't I see you?" She questioned continuing to whisper. Emma prayed that no one saw her right now. She looked like a crazy woman.

_I'm in my room in the castle; the connection isn't strong enough yet_.

"Isn't strong enough?" She voiced no longer whispering.

"Everything okay Emma? Are you sure you are feeling better?" Granny asked from behind her making her jump guiltily.

"I'm fine. Everything is fine. I just thought I forgot something at home—my deodorant isn't strong enough." She finished lamely and Hook's chuckle floated around her. It made her cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"Well then run home real quick and get some on." She told her gruffly. "We aren't that busy yet."

* * *

Hook watched Emma leave the diner and walk quickly back to her loft. He kept quiet as she went. When she closed the door to her home, she leaned back against it. Hook felt a smile spread across his lips. What he wouldn't give to be able to touch her.

"Hook?" She asked out loud. Then she thought, _damn it's like I'm talking to a ghost._ He laughed.

"I assure you I am no ghost." He told her answering her unvoiced thoughts.

_You can hear my thoughts?_ She silently asked.

"Aye that I can. It isn't an ability I normally have, it must be the connection we share." He responded his thoughts traveling to his conversation from so long ago. Maybe the connection they had was True Love. Hadn't he watched as Snow and Charming had silent conversations right in front of him? Maybe it was just something that True Love pairs shared. The thought warmed him.

_Why the hell didn't you tell me you could hear my thoughts? Instead of making me look like an idiot talking to myself? _He could hear the frustrated anger in her thoughts_. Oh god, then he knows how hot I think he is too._ He couldn't hold back the laugh at her panicked understanding.

"No worries love I don't listen to all your thoughts. I can only the ones you direct at me." Hook reassured her.

_Thank god._

"But you're not so bad yourself, love."

_You are incorrigible! _

"Aye that I am. But that isn't why I'm here. I wanted to let you know that I am going away with your father to slay a dragon. I'm going to leave my necklace with your mother for safe keeping."

Emma panicked at the thought.

_My mother? My father? A dragon? Leaving?_ Her jumbled thoughts fired at him. He could feel the confusion coming from her. So she didn't fully believe yet. Which explained why he could only talk to her.

"Take a deep breath love." He instructed as he caressed the mirror over her face. Wishing he could brush her hair back and kiss her goodbye. "I will be back before you know it."

_Keep him safe. Stay safe._

Emma felt the connection go away. And she found herself surprised by the ache that settled in her chest soon after. Who knew how long it would be till they spoke again?

* * *

Emma had gone through her day on autopilot just wishing for night to fall, so that she could go to bed and dream. Had her conversation been a hallucination? Maybe she wasn't completely better. The cold medicine might not have filtered out of her body yet. She supplied endless excuses for her mental conversation with her dream man. But her mind kept circling around back to the physical proof she had, that damn blue ribbon on her bedside table, it now sat atop the un-crumpled up drawing of Hook that she had retrieved from the floor next to her waste bin.

She picked up the ribbon and ran it through her fingers in silent reflection. Was she making things up? Was it all in her head? Maybe she had forgotten she had this ribbon. She had been pretty sick after all. Picking up the drawing of him, she stared down at his eyes imagining the striking blue of them staring back at her. Sighing, she placed both items back onto her bedside table and went to get ready for bed.

Lying down on her mattress she closed her eyes and waited for sleep. It didn't come. She tossed and turned for the better part of the next 3 hours. Getting up frustrated that sleep wouldn't come she went into the kitchen. Warm milk would do the trick; only she liked hot cocoa more so she pulled out the stuff to make it. After warming up the milk she added the mixture and a dash of cinnamon. Inhaling the scent close to her nose she sighed in contentment before taking a sip of the hot liquid.

"Mmmm, so good." She murmured talking to herself, only now no one answered.

Finishing up she rinsed the cup in the sink and then went back to bed. Sleep came easily for her now that she was relaxed.

* * *

Opening her eyes she was in the castle and empty hallway she didn't recognize. Emma wished that Hook was here to guide her, to talk to her but she knew that wasn't the case. She started to walk, but it was as if the connection and pull she normally felt was missing, so it was a random path she took. Getting turned around and lost she hoped for an area she recognized. A raven-haired beauty appeared in her path, the purple smoke settled around her. Magic.

"Princess, are you lost?" The woman purred at her.

"Yes. I can't seem to figure out where I am." She told the woman honestly, hoping she would help. Emma was stunned by how beautiful the woman was in front of her. But her grin looked quite evil and Emma found herself a bit leary of this woman.

"Hmm, lucky for me then. I wanted to have a little chat, but you are always with that pirate or your idiot parents."

"W-ho are you?" Emma asked unsure if she was a friend or foe.

"My name is Regina, but that isn't important. Look, this is getting old, you little princess happen to be our only _savior_—" she sneered the last word at her like it was vile "—so we all need you. _We_ need you to save us from the curse _I_ cast. What ever they are doing to make you believe hasn't worked, so it is time for me to try. All of this—" she paused and gestured around grandly "—will be gone. All you care for in this land will be dead. If you do not start to view your _dreams_ as reality, you will kill us all. The blood will be on your hands."

"I am no one's Savior." She told her backing away.

"That is where you are wrong, my dear. Unfortunately for _me,_ I have to rely on my enemy's daughter to break the wretched curse that Rumpelstiltskin manipulated me into casting. I would kill him if he wasn't already dead." She added absently before continuing. "Hopefully you aren't as stupid as the rest of your family."

"My parents are not stupid!" She exploded and took a step back towards the horrible woman. They may be a dream but they were everything she had ever wanted in parents and more.

"Look, Princess, just remember before I have to take matters into my own hands. Your parents may be safe from harm from me, but your dear pirate isn't." She threatened and then vanished in front of her.

"Emma! Emma!" Snow called out to her from the corridor in front of her.

"Mom! I'm here! Mom!" She cried out running towards the comforting voice of her mother.

* * *

Adjusting himself in the saddle for the hundredth time, his behind protested. Hook was not made for a horse; he much preferred his ship as a mode of transportation. A sound of pain slipped from him and he grimaced, he didn't want Charming to know he was struggling. He had come with the damn man when he insisted on going to be the hero and save the village from the dragon.

"You alright back there, pirate?" Charming inquired with a grin. He was enjoying seeing the man uncomfortable, he was always so cocky, anything to knock him down a peg or two. But he withheld his chuckle; he had after all volunteered to travel with him. Insisted really.

"I'm fine." Hook gritted out holding onto the reins tighter and his horse pranced beneath him making him even more uncomfortable.

"Loosen up, the horse senses you're tenseness." Charming advised him taking mercy on the man. At his words, Hook tried to do as he said but only ended up kicking the side of the horse. His mare took off at a gallop and his ass bounced off of the seat. A humph left him each time his behind made contact. He heard the King's laughter ring out behind him.

Charming grabbed for the reins and pulled them in, stopping Hook's horse in its tracks. Hook's body however did not stop as abruptly and he went toppling off of the side of the horse. He hit the ground with a thud. A whoosh of air left his lungs and he saw stars. When Hook opened his eyes, Charming was grinning down at him offering him a hand up.

"Maybe we should walk for a while." Charming offered kindly as Hook grasped his hand. A scowl covered Hook's face and he had to hold back another laugh at the man's expense.

"I can do anything anyone else does. Just because I've got a hook for a hand, doesn't make me less of a man."

"I didn't think it did." He replied, "I just needed to stretch my legs a bit and I thought maybe you would be okay with that. But if you want to continue to ride, I guess I can manage."

"Indeed?" Hook questioned his eyebrow going up in disbelief. Why was the man being kind to him? He knew that Charming didn't need a rest, he looked as though he could ride for days. But he wasn't a fool. He would take the offering. "I guess I could manage walking for a bit, stretch my legs as you've mentioned."

Charming smiled brightly at him and handed the reins to his horse back to him and started to walk, whistling as he went. Hook glared at the man's head; surely he didn't plan on whistling the whole time. He did. It seemed the King took great pleasure in testing his limits. Maybe it was a test to see if he was good enough for their daughter. Whatever it was Hook kept his mouth shut and suffered through the whistling.

After they made camp and Hook unrolled his bedroll he settled down on it and stared at the stars in the night sky, through the break in the dense forest. They looked so different beneath the forest than they did on the open sea. He wished for Emma to be by his side to view the wonder that this world held. He wondered if she had returned in her sleep and an ache for her started in his heart surpassing the ache that was his whole body from a day of riding.

"Do you think Emma returned tonight?" He asked the King breaking the comfortable silence that had settled around them.

"If she did, I'm sure Snow has kept her in good company." Charming responded. "Let's get some sleep, there is another day of riding tomorrow."

Hook sighed and drifted off to sleep wishing for dreams of the princess, even if they would truly be only dreams.

* * *

**A/N - Thoughts/comments?**


	10. Chapter 9

**Co-Written by Angelfan984 **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Hook and Charming mounted their horses mere minutes after the sun rose. Neither one wished to waste a moment of time being away from the Kingdom. Charming wished to be back at Snow's side and Hook didn't want to lose any more of his precious time with Emma. After an hour or so on the trail, Charming called out to Hook.

"There is something up ahead on the trail. Keep your eyes peeled." Something was hindering their continuation on the path. They approached the lump cautiously. Hook peered around Charming to see what lay in front of them. It appeared to be something covered in a ripped and tattered brown cloth. Hook squinted his eyes and it looked to him like it might be a body. Charming's horse reached it first. He slid down to the ground and went to inspect.

"Careful Mate, you have no idea what that could be given where we are right now." Hook offered as he hopped to the ground to have the King's back. His hand lightly rested on his sword.

Charming approached the lump cautiously and bent down. He peeled the cloth back to find a little old woman in the middle of the path. Charming feared for a moment that she was dead so he felt for a pulse. It was there but it weak. He shook her gently and her eyes opened. "Are you alright?" Charming asked, standing and backing away from her. She stared up at him and attempted to sit up.

"Hello dearie…" She said quietly, her voice scratchy and old. Sounding like it had barely been used lately. "I am fine. Better than fine to be stumbled upon by two fine looking gentleman such as yourselves." Charming turned back to glance at Hook. He found the Pirate staring back at him with worried eyes. This was rather unusual and both men were unsure of what to think.

"Do you live near by? Can we be of some assistance to you?" Charming asked, moving back to her side. He helped her stand and brought her over to a large boulder to sit on. It appeared that much movement had taken a lot out of the old woman.

She looked up at Charming and shook her head slightly. "Would you be able to spare any food to an old, homeless woman who is desperately hungry?"

Charming looked down at her wrinkled face and was immediately saddened by her question. So he threw a quick nod at Hook who went to Charming's horse. Hook retrieved a hunk of bread and some dried meat out of his satchel. Hook came to their side and offered them to the old woman.

She grinned at Hook, showing them both that she was missing teeth. "Your generosity is more than appreciated." She took a huge bite of bread and chewed thoughtfully. Hook took that moment to lean in and remind Charming that they needed to get going. He nodded at the Pirate who walked back to his horse and mounted her once more.

"I'm afraid we must be heading off now. But let me leave you with this as well." Charming walked to his satchel and took a small pouch out. He came back to the woman and placed it in her palm. Then he mounted his horse and they prepared to ride onward.

The old woman had set the food down and looked in the pouch. In there was a considerate pile of gold coins. "Thank you kind sirs. Thank you so very much." She called out with exuberant joy as they passed her on their horses. Charming nodded at her with a kind smile and Hook nodded as well. He had to admit that Charming was a kind and fair King. He ruled his Kingdom as an understanding man. He was a man who his subjects could approach. And he would help them if it were humanly possible. Hook thought about how warm and kind Emma was and that she definitely got that trait from both parents.

A bright flash lit up the sky behind Hook and he used the reins to turn his horse around. Standing where the old woman had been by the rock was a beautiful brunette in a long blue gown. She smiled at Hook. His eyes grew large in wonder. "What in the bloody hell?" He questioned, looking on in awe.

Charming turned his horse around and came to stay by Hook's horse. The woman in blue approached them both with a soft smile gracing her features. "I just wanted to say thank you for your generosity before you both hurried off." She said her back was no longer slumped in old age and her teeth were a brilliant white when she smiled.

"Who are you?" Charming inquired.

"I am Drusilla, a witch from the north side of the forest. I would like to reward your kindness if you will permit me to do so. Where is it that you two gentlemen are off to?"

"We are off to slay a pesky dragon that's been terrorizing the town's folk." Charming offered.

Drusilla nodded and came to Charming's side. "Then I shall bless you with a spell of safety to ensure the two of you return home to your loved ones."

He bowed to her from atop of his horse. "Thank you, that is most appreciated."

Then she slowly approached Hook. He stared down at her, surprised that she was this haggard old woman not a few moments earlier. "What is it that you desire?" She asked looking up at him.

Hook could only think of Emma. "Something to help the Princess of this land to believe." He offered, only willing to share that much. Drusilla tapped her chin with her finger. She then waved her hand and a perfect red rose appeared.

She held it up to Hook who took it with his good hand. "Give this rose to your beloved. It will be key in helping her to know what she needs to do." And with that, Drusilla was gone in a puff of blue smoke.

Hook looked over at Charming. "Well that was interesting." He offered drolly, briefly he wondered what would have happen to them if Charming wasn't the kind King he obviously was.

The witch had called Emma his beloved and he hadn't said anything to counteract that. He was kind of hoping Charming had missed it. But unfortunately for him, Charming was staring back with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's carry on mate, shall we?" Hook slid his rose into a safe pocket of his satchel and with that, he nudged his horse to move towards their destination. Charming wasn't given any time to respond which he was sure was NOT a coincidence.

* * *

Emma awoke refreshed the next morning. The night before, she was able to spend quality time with Snow in her dream. They were able to discuss things that Snow had always wanted to talk about with her daughter. And Emma found herself ascertaining a whole new level of understanding with Snow. She had been hugely disappointed the next morning when she awoke.

Emma ran through the process of getting ready. The phone rang while she was in the shower. She could hear the answering machine pick up. "Hey, this is Ruby. And Emma! And these two sexy chicks aren't in right now, so if you would like us to call you back and make all your dreams come true, leave a name and number. And we might consider getting back to you. Tata for now!" Emma groaned in the shower. That's what happened when the girl's had one too many Sam Addams.

"Hey Emma, it's Graham. I was just calling to check in and see how you are doing. Things are moving slowly here so I could be here longer than expected. I was just thinking about us and hoping that you were doing the same. I love you Ems and I may be upset but please don't forget how much I care about you." And with that, the phone line went dead.

Emma inhaled deeply as she turned the shower off. She really hadn't given much thought to her and Graham's relationship since he had left. She knew that she should be feeling badly for that but she didn't. It was quite clear to her, what had been garnering all her attention lately. Hook and her damn dreams. Not dreams...whatever they were called now seeing as they were real. Emma dried herself off, got dressed, did her hair and makeup and headed out to work.

Today was one of those rare days that flew by. An eight-hour shift was over in the blink of an eye. And the diner had gotten slow as Emma grabbed her purse to go home. She had planned on taking a nice hot bubble bath then hitting the sack early to go spend more time with Snow. That was until Ruby skipped over to her. "Hey, Granny is cutting me early tonight and telling me to go home. So how's about that Girl's Night?" Emma looked up at her confused for a moment.

"Come on, that Girl's Night you asked about? Let's do it tonight. I got nothing going on. Unless YOU have some hot date I am unaware of." It was then that it clicked in Emma's head and she laughed. It seemed her plans for the evening were now in the toilet.

"That would be great. Let's grab a pizza on the way home and make it happen." Ruby grinned and ran to grab her jacket and purse. Emma huffed out a sigh and plastered a smile on her face she left the diner with her best friend.

"Gorging on pizza in your pajamas with your best friend watching crappy horror flicks is the best way to spend a Thursday evening." Ruby said with a contented sigh as she took another bite of her third slice of pizza. The cheese string hanging from her mouth to the pizza was really attractive and Emma began to laugh.

"Cute Ruby, good thing the mechanic isn't around to see your barbaric side." Ruby chewed her bite and feigned outrage.

"If he doesn't like me the way I am, then he can go screw himself. But let's talk about you honey. Tonight isn't about my problems." Ruby set her pizza down and wiped her hands on a napkin. She leaned back against the couch and eyed Emma, waiting for her to say something.

Emma found herself wanting to avoid the conversation but she knew Ruby was stubborn and wouldn't let her get away with it. "I love Graham. You know that. He knows that. But his proposal totally caught me off guard. I wasn't ready for it at all." Emma offered with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

Ruby picked up her plate and leaned forward to set it on the coffee table. She stood and faced Emma. Then she sat, tucking her feet under her. "I need to settle in for the long haul it seems." She reached over and took Emma's hand. "Something is missing. There is something that you need that Graham is not giving you Emma." Ruby was perceptive. That much Emma knew but she didn't know how perceptive till Ruby spoke again. "Your life was a total shit show up until you moved to Storybrooke. Now you have settled down. You have a job, a home, and friends here. You have a great boyfriend. Your life is here now. Did you ever ask yourself what kind of live you wanted?"

Emma pondered the question for a moment. "I've always wanted to feel safe. You know, because how I grew up—"

Her dark haired friend nodded. "Yes. And now you do. So what did you want beyond that?"

"I don't think I ever gave much thought to beyond that seeing as I survived day to day before I got here." This conversation was going to push Emma to reveal things she wasn't sure she was ready to reveal but she knew that she could tell Ruby and her friend would never judge her.

"I can understand that Emma but I think it's time to examine what you want out of life. You are 24 now. What do you want to accomplish by 25? By 30? By 40? Where do you want to be? I doubt you want to be working at Granny's forever. Who do you want to be with? Can you see yourself by Graham's side in a year? In five, ten or twenty?"

Emma closed her eyes and thought about her future. She tried to picture Graham and his form remained fuzzy. And much to her dismay, the only thing that was clear in her mind was a striking man with crystal blue eyes. Emma saw them making a life together. Quickly, she opened her eyes and told herself that was a pipe dream. But it did provide her with the answer she had already known.

Her lower lip trembled a bit. "I don't, Ruby. I don't see him in the picture. I love him. And he is a good man. And I feel safe when he is with me. But I don't feel complete." There, Emma had said it. She gasped in surprise at herself. Her eyes met Ruby's brown ones.

Ruby nodded silently. "Then you need to do the right thing Emma and let him go. If you two aren't meant to be, you need to let him go find his soul mate. And give yourself the opportunity to find your own as well." She cupped Emma's cheek and wiped away an errant tear that has escaped Emma's eyes.

Hot tears began to roll down Emma's face. Ruby leaned forward and pulled her into a gentle hug. "I don't want to hurt Graham." Emma said truthfully and Ruby patted her back. "I know that honey and by not letting him go, you are hurting yourself. It's time to do what's right for you and make yourself the number one priority."

Emma sniffled and pulled away. "Why do you have to be so goddamn smart?" A laugh threatened to escape her, even in the midst of the heavy confession.

Ruby threw out her hands and said. "I'm blessed to be this smart AND gorgeous! What can I say?" Both girls giggled. Ruby then went to get up off the couch. She turned to face her friend one more time. "Listen Ems. When Graham gets back, I think you need to have a talk with him. Don't do this to him or yourself any longer than is necessary. Set him free. And maybe then and only then, can you find your own happiness." She walked into the kitchen to make them each a hot chocolate with cinnamon.

Emma watched her go. She breathed deeply, trying to calm her raging emotions. Her best friend was right and she knew it. It was hard to accept a truth that would hurt someone she cared about. But Emma had to do what was best for everyone.

* * *

They arrived at the small village at nightfall; a small crowd of villagers met them. Hook looked towards Charming taking his lead and climbing from his saddle. Some blessings in life were small.

"We've come to slay the dragons." Charming called out.

"Thank God you've come! The attacks are getting worse!" A man spoke, his voice trembling in fear.

"I'm sorry it took so long to arrive." Charming told him as he approached the man to shake his hand. "What direction do they fly from?" The man bowed over his hand when he recognized him for who he was. Gasps filled the air and murmurs spread through the crowd when they realized the King was the one to come to their village. People went down on bended knee and bowed low. Hook raised an eyebrow and glanced towards the king once again. "No need for that. On your feet everyone, you sent for help and I've come. Along with my _friend_ Killian Jones."

"Aye, because he is mad." Hook muttered under his breath loud enough for Charming to hear him. Charming sent him a sharp glance before turning back to the man before him.

"The dragons come from the west. A couple of our scouts have found the location of their cave. It seems they are nesting there."

"They are nesting!" Hook broke in. "Wonderful as if normal dragons wouldn't be hard enough to kill these one will be protecting eggs." Hook murmured almost to himself.

"Can your scouts take us as soon as the sun comes up in the morning? Our horses are quite tired and are in need of a rub down." Charming told the man. "What is your name, sir?"

"I am Frank. I will let the scouts know to be ready and Lucy can take your horses over to the stable. The stable boy will get them settled. You two can stay at my home with my wife and I for the night." He turned to go and gestured for them to follow him after Lucy approached and took the reigns of the horses.

"Thank you Frank. Your hospitality is appreciated."

"Aye, Thank you."

* * *

The next morning Hook awoke to Charming moving about their small room preparing for the day. "Gods man do you ever sleep?" Hook mumbled groggily.

"Not when there is a town that needs saving." His tone was chastising. Why did this man make him feel as though he was but a lad in his youth? He was older than him by more years than he could count, but he seemed to have a wisdom about him that made him seem like Hook's elder.

"Right. The dragon." He drolly said as he sat up on his bedroll. "So how do we go about killing a dragon Charming?"

"You know that isn't my name." Charming stated. Hook stared at the back of his head in confusion; his sleep-muddled brain didn't comprehend what the dragon had to do with the man's real name.

"Indeed. I figured that one out. Now tell me what that has to do with killing a dragon?"

"I wasn't always a Prince. That was my twin brother, he was the Prince."

"Wouldn't that indeed make you a Prince as well if your brother was one?" Hook inquired.

"No, he was adopted when we were babies. His father promised another kingdom that he would slay a dragon, but he died trying. That was when King George came searching for me to do the job and cover up the fact that his son was dead. So I gained the title of Prince when I was in my late teens. I gained the title of Charming from my darling wife when I strung her up in a net." He laughed at the memory. "My name is David."

"Right. Okay then _David_… How do we go about killing a dragon?"

"With a lot of luck."

Hook was not sure he heard him correctly and he sat motionless staring at Charming or David or what ever the hell his name was as he grinned down at him.

"Luck? That is the best you've got? We rode two days and all we have for an idea for killing the dragon is luck?" Hook questioned.

"What else do we need?"

"How about a bloody plan!" He exploded and David broke into laughter.

* * *

Emma paced her luxurious room in the castle. The link was still absent, the pull was missing. Hook wasn't in the castle yet. It had been days since her father and he had left. How long did it take to slay a dragon? Were they even still alive? Would she know it if they weren't?

Restlessly, she left her chambers and went down to the library where she had found her mother the past two nights. Snow was curled up on a small sofa reading a book in front of the fire. "Emma! I didn't realize you were here." She exclaimed setting the book onto the table in front of her.

"Yeah, I arrived a while ago. Are they back yet?" She asked hopeful even though she knew the answer.

"No, not yet." Snow sighed as she looked up at her daughter. She could tell she missed the pirate. They had a special bond between the two of them. It seemed the longer he was gone the less real Emma's form seemed to be in their world. He truly was her connection to this world; the necklace was only part of it. She looked almost like a ghost.

"Oh. I feel like the dreams are fading away. I can't remember them when I wake anymore. Why is this happening?"

"They aren't dreams honey." Snow answered patiently, "but I suspect it has something to do with Hook not being here. Come, sit down."

Emma walked over to the sofa and curled her legs beneath her. She reached over to pick up the book on the table and her hand went through it, it was as though she was disappearing. Her eyes found her mothers frantically and she reached for her. "Mom, what is happening to me?"

"Shush, Emma, it will be okay, Hook will be back in a couple more days and everything will be back to normal." Snow whispered to her as she faded from the dream.

Snow stared at the place her daughter had just occupied and hoped that she was right. That everything would go back to normal when Hook returned. She hoped with everything she had that the connection wasn't fading for good this time.

* * *

**A/N - Good news we are writing chapter 18 right now, which means we can post twice a week again! We like being ahead. =D So Reviews? I love the Captain Charming relationship. Can't wait to see it on the show.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Co-Written by Angelfan984**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The battle with the dragons was tense. They had the advantage with their large wingspans and the ability to fly. But Hook stayed by Charming's side, his sword drawn. "If you actually had a plan now is the time to tell me it, mate." Hook whispered to David over his shoulder as a dragon stalked towards him on the ground fifty feet in front of him. There was nowhere to run even if he had wanted too.

"I was hoping for a small space to get into that the dragon's couldn't follow, but this wide open field doesn't seem to have anything like that." Sometimes Hook found himself agreeing with Regina's assessment of the King's mental abilities. This was one of those times.

"Brilliant. Just bloody excellent." He muttered, as he slowly surveyed the land around them. His eyes caught on a couple of boulders about fifteen feet to the side. They hadn't been there moments before, he was sure of it. Was his mind making things up? "Over there. David, over there." He said urgently as the dragon got closer to him.

"Magic." Charming murmured as they ran to the boulders. They were just large enough to hide Charming and Hook. But there was no way that the dragons could get to them. From their place under the rocks they could strike out at the dragons and still have the cover of the rocks behind them.

"What's this?" Hook inquired picking up what could only be a small crossbow. He put the bolt into it and grinned at David. "Seems that witch was serious about keeping us safe. We can use this to hit them from here. Hitting the heart is the only place to kill them correct?"

"Well let's get to it then."

"Now you're sounding like me, mate."

* * *

More tired than normal Emma got ready for another long day at work. Her dreams had faded to nothing over the last few days. Even her memories of the clearer dreams were becoming hazy. It obviously wasn't real. Something her mind created to fill a missing gap. She had an appointment with Archie at the end of the day. She had broken down and made one when she woke up so distressed about not dreaming. Emma missed Snow. She missed her Mother. Her dream Mother, she amended.

As she walked into the diner, her cell phone rang. Graham, it was a welcome ring after the silence of the past few days. Pulling her phone from her purse she pressed answer and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?" She said, her voice came out breathless; she must be lonelier than she had thought.

"Hey Emma! I hope I caught you before you got to work. I wanted to call and let you know I should be home in a few days. The case is almost complete. I thought—well I thought that maybe we could have a quiet dinner at your place when I got back home, just to talk—" he broke off.

"Yeah, that sounds good—will you be home by this weekend do you think?"

"I'm pretty sure I will be home for Sunday night at the latest. So I will see you then!" He said to her his voice-sounding upbeat.

"Okay. We will talk then." Emma told him not wanting to crush his happy mood. It would be wrong of her to say anything right now. She knew it was better to wait until they were face to face. "I've got to get to work though, so I've got to go."

"I love you. Talk to you soon." Graham answered before hanging up.

Later that day she walked nervously into Archie's office. She clutched her purse to her shoulder. She began to bite the nail on her thumb. Maybe she shouldn't be here, it wasn't like dreams were a bad thing. It was just the ache that they left when they didn't happen. Emma figured that could not be normal.

"Ms. Swan, come in and sit down." Archie instructed her as he stood up from his chair. She almost bolted from the room at the sound of his voice.

She hesitated in the doorway and shifted from one foot to the other. "Uh—"

"Anything you say will stay between us, I promise." He told her in a kind voice.

"Okay. Umm, I'm not really sure what is expected from one of these appointments—" she trailed off uncertainly as she sat on the sofa across from his chair. He crossed the room and shut the door quietly before returning to his chair.

Picking up a notepad he flipped to a blank page and Emma watched his movements in a detached way. "Well, it is really simple, just talk. I will listen and you can just talk to me about whatever you want. No judgment, no criticism, I'm only here to help you." He said softly. It made her feel safe.

"Okay—Well I've been having these dreams that don't feel like dreams at all. Only they have stopped. Now I feel like something is missing."

"What are the dreams about?"

"A—uh—magical land—my parents are there and they have been waiting for me. There is also a guy. They are all fairy tale characters." The words fell from her helplessly, saying them out loud made her feel silly. The ache grew in her chest. It wasn't real, she thought as a tear slipped from her eyes.

"Tell me more." Archie replied as he wrote.

Emma inhaled deeply trying to calm her nervousness. "My Mom is Snow White and my Dad is Prince Charming. And the man there, is Captain Hook. And they are all working at trying to make me believe that we are a family and we are real."

Archie nodded while she spoke. He looked up at her and took a deep breath.

"It is really a simple case of feeling lost and abandoned. Turning your parents into the perfect image of a family really isn't a stretch, although those fairy tale characters in particular are interesting. I do have a question for you. When did your dreams start?"

"Over a year ago. It was on my birthday." She remembered and her hand came up to finger the necklace around her neck, it felt hot to the touch. The heat of it grew as she touched it and she gasped in shock letting it drop back down to her neck. It was no longer hot to the touch when it rested back in its place. What the hell?

"On your birthday- I see—I want to reassure you that your dreams are quite normal, for someone who was abandoned as you were. Now that they have stopped it seems that your subconscious mind has solved the internal issue you were having."

"But that isn't why I'm here—I'm here _because _they stopped. I feel like something is missing. I feel like I should be doing something more, something important." She told him urgently and his eyebrow rose behind his glasses.

"I see," he replied and started to write something on his pad.

"What? What is it? What is wrong with me?"

"It is nothing detrimental I assure you. Has something happened lately in your waking life that you are not sure how to handle?" He inquired still writing on his notepad.

"Well, yeah, I guess… Graham asked me to marry him." She trailed off unsure of what to add to that statement.

"He did! Well congratulations!" Archie smiled, looking up at her. It was weird to see him breaking out of his doctor role.

"It isn't like that, I didn't say yes." She informed him feeling foolish.

"Oh, I see."

"I think I made a mistake coming here. I'm going to go." Emma got to her feet and clutched her purse tightly. She tried to smile, but she was sure it came out forced and fake.

"Emma, you don't have to go, we've only just started. I think I can help you." He told her as she opened his office door and walked out. Emma was better at figuring out problems on her own and that was what she decided to do.

* * *

Hook and Charming arrived back to the small town right before the sun went down. The only thing he wanted to do was return home, as quickly as possible. _Home_, such a strange thought. Hook felt like Emma needed him, like she was slowly slipping away from him.

"We will rest for the night and then head home." Charming informed him and climbed down from his horse. He looked up at him and Hook stayed in place.

"I think we should head home now. I have a bad feeling."

"What do you mean? A bad feeling about what?"

"Emma, she is slipping from me. I've been gone too long." Hook replied his hand reaching for the necklace that was no longer around his neck. He really needed to get back. The urgency coursed through his blood.

Charming sensed the truth in his words. And to be honest, he was touched. Hook might not be his first choice for Emma but he knew that Hook cared for her. And if their connection brought her back to him and Snow, then he would help in any ways necessary. He nodded with a kind smile and climbed back onto his horse, turning for the forest. "Well then lets go." With that he urged his horse into a gallop. They rode hard through the night and most of the morning. No conversation passed between the two except for basic warnings of downed branches or roots sticking out from the trail. They didn't encounter any of the monsters that roamed the forest at night either. When they passed through the castle gates, they both dropped from their saddles and passed the reigns to a waiting stable boy.

Hook wasted no time in making his way to the mirror to see Emma. He brushed aside the fabric that covered it and found her working in the diner. He was unsure of how much time had passed in her world as his eyes followed her movements. They were tired and clumsy. Where was his graceful swan? She didn't even bat an eyelash when a customer said something crude to her. She just nodded and walked away. What was wrong with her?

"Princess?" He whispered as his hand traced her form. There was no reaction to his voice. He studied her for a moment more when his door swung open. "Don't you guys ever bloody knock around here?" Hook drolly asked Snow as she approached the mirror.

"I just saw Charming, he said you felt like Emma was fading away. Well she was. She hasn't been here in a few days." Snow told him ignoring his comment. She looked at the mirror and watched her daughter as she worked. Hook wanted to drop the blanket back over the mirror, it was the first time that someone was here with him while he watched her and it made him feel awkward. "The last time she was here she was like a ghost. Then she actually did fade away. "Here is the necklace." Snow said handing him the necklace. When his fingers touched it, the metal heated his skin like it had just come from a fire. He heard Emma gasp and reach up to her necklace at the same moment he came in contact with his.

"She felt that! She bloody felt that!" Hook cried as his eyes went between the necklace and Emma. He secured the chain around his neck and then pulled out the rose from his pouch. "A witch gave this to me, and said it would help her to believe." He held the rose out to Snow.

"Did she say what you needed to do with it to make her believe?"

"No. She only said it would help."

* * *

Emma stopped in her tracks when the necklace heated up on her throat. Her hand flew to it, dropping the tray she had held in her hand. It clattered to the floor but she ignored it. Why did the necklace keep heating up? What did it mean?

"Emma, are you okay?" Granny came towards her concern written across her face.

"I—no—I'm not sure I am okay. I'm sorry, let me clean up this mess." She knelt to the floor and started to clean up the broken dishes.

"Emma, you don't look well. Why don't you sit down—" Granny told her taking her arm and pulling her up into a nearby chair.

"Thanks." She said as she looked up to her. "I will be okay in a minute."

"Take your time." She said and called over her shoulder for the bus boy that hadn't been doing his job. "Paul, your break is over, come clean this up for Emma."

Emma took in a deep breath and fingered the necklace. _Hook_, she sent the thought out, trying to find the memory of him.

_Princess_—whispered over her, sending chills to her core. That had not been her imagination! The dreams were real, she knew it with absolute certainty. A sudden feeling overwhelmed her, one of pure joy and completion.

* * *

**A/N - You guys have been so patient. Thank you for all the amazing reviews! We love every single one of them, I'm sorry I haven't been answering any lately, my kids went back to school and things are so busy around my house. But I assure you we both read them all and LOVE them! So thank you again!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Co-Written by Angelfan984**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Emma couldn't get out of the diner fast enough that night. Her last table left her a very generous tip. Granny let her go fifteen minutes early and Hook was back. Tonight could not get any better. Emma's plan was to rush home, shower and go to bed. It seemed crazy but she was dying to sleep and dream of Hook. Her mind and soul ached to see him. At this point, her body was aching to be closer to him as well.

Emma breezed into her apartment and she threw her keys on the counter after shutting the door. She was about to head upstairs when a voice called out from the living. "Hey Ems."

Emma stopped, wondering why she was home. Letting out a quiet sigh, Emma turned and headed in to see Ruby. She threw herself on the couch next to her friend.

"I thought you were out with Mike the mechanic tonight. What happened?"

Ruby inhaled and launched into a long story about how it wasn't working and he wanted to see other people. She knew he wasn't the one but she was still sort of fond of him. Emma began to tune out her story letting her mind drift.

_His calloused fingers brushed over her cheek. His nose skimmed along her jaw as he inhaled her scent. His tongue darted out under her ear. He took her ear lobe in between his teeth and bit softly. The heat radiating from his body warmed hers. He lay his body down on top of hers as he intertwined their fingers together. His mouth fused to hers and their tongues met in a heated duel. She brought her hips up to thrust against his in a heated search to create some friction._

"Emma. Emma! I was thinking I should call him and tell him that we should work things out." Ruby waited expectantly for an answer. Emma blinked for a moment, trying to clear the foggy haze of lust from her brain. Had she just fantasized about her dream man during a heart to heart with Ruby? Oh man, she needed an exit out of this conversation stat.

"Uh yeah, sure call him." Then she fake yawned and stretched. "Listen, I am beat. I am going to go shower and hit the sack early tonight. I will talk to you tomorrow." Emma got up and left the room without waiting for a response. A hurt Ruby was left sitting on the couch staring after her, wondering why her best friend had just completely ignored her.

Emma rushed through her shower. She threw on her pajamas and got into bed. Not realizing how completely exhausted she was, she fell into a deep slumber easily.

* * *

When Emma opened her eyes, she was in Hook's slightly darkened room. The sun must have recently gone down, his room still had the tiny hint of day. Emma took a sharp breath as she realized someone was in his bed. Walking silently to the side of the bed, Emma almost gasped when she realized he was home. He was back and in one piece from what she could see. He lay in bed shirtless, curled up on his side.

Emma took a second to look at the contraption that held his hook in place. But all the naked skin she could see quickly overwhelmed the fascination. And even in the dark room, she could see the scars that marred his pale skin. The pain his body had been through made Emma want to cry. She squashed that feeling back into a dark corner of her mind.

Her eyes quickly scanned over his body looking for any new bruises, scratches or gashes. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding in when she found none. Emma got closer to the bed so she could see his face clearer. In sleep, he looked so carefree. His face was clear of all worry and emotion and he looked so young. Hook was an attractive man and Emma felt her body respond. Her heart melted as she watched him sleep peacefully. Without a second thought, she kicked her shoes off and left her pants on the floor next to the bed. Lifting the blanket, Emma slid herself into the bed. Gently, she maneuvered herself over to his body. Emma placed one hand on his chest over his heart, feeling the steady beat of his heart. She lifted her other hand up and ran her fingers through his hair ruffling it, waking him from his slumber.

His eyes squinted open. "Emma, love?" It was unusual for Hook to not hear someone in his room. He was pirate and always on the alert. He never knew when there would be a mutiny on his ship and he had to be ready. The fact that Emma had made her way into his bed unnoticed was a bit of a surprise.

She smiled shyly at him and nodded. "You must be exhausted after battling a dragon. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have woken you but I just couldn't help myself. I am so happy that you are home."

Hook rubbed the sleep from his left eye. "Any time a beautiful woman wants to get half naked and slip into my bed, you think I am going to object?" He purred, his voice still thick with sleep.

Emma found it incredibly sexy. But she also caught his comment and swatted playfully at him. He caught her arm and effortlessly rolled her body beneath his and he began to pepper kisses all over her face. She giggled like a young girl and he had never heard anything more wonderful in his entire life than the sound of her genuine laughter.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his back. "I can not express how happy I am to see you back in one piece with everything still intact."

To which he of course smirked and thrust his lower half against hers. "Trust me Emma, it's all still intact. It was definitely one of the better battles that I have emerged from. There have been other times where I didn't walk out on my own like this time. But it would seem your Father and I make a formidable team. Just do not ever tell him I said that."

Emma wondered about their new found friendship. "So tell me when and how you and my Father, THEE Prince Charming, became BFF's?"

Hook quirked an eyebrow in the dark looking down at her, "BFF's?" He said, clearly not understanding what she said.

"It means best friends forever in my world. Slang term. Like my roommate Ruby, she would be my BFF. Although right now I am a sucky best friend because I blew her problems off to come see you."

Hook stroked her cheek gently. It touched him to know that Emma wanted to see him. "I doubt you could ever be a bad friend Emma. As it seems, your Father and I don't like each other much. But we have one common interest. And common goals seem to unite people. We all have the same thing to fight for, and a lot to lose." A serious look clouded his gaze and it brought worry lines to his forehead. Emma reached up and smoothed them away. "And what would that be?"

Hook rolled off her and onto his side. He then picked up a piece of her blond silky hair and began to twirl it. "You, of course my darling. Our common goal is to get you believing in us. Or else all will be lost."

It was at that moment that Charming and Snow were on their way to speak with Hook. Once Snow heard Hook speaking, she halted Charming's movements. Bringing a finger up to her lips, she heard Hook tell Emma how important she was to everyone. Her eyes shot to Charming's. Now was not a good time to interrupt them. Despite that the sun had just gone down and the thought of Emma in his room wasn't one she really wanted to have; inside she knew that Hook cared for their daughter. So she began to pull at Charming's arm to return their room. He opened his mouth in protest but Snow shook her head no. They turned and returned to their bedroom where Charming climbed in bed with a semi pout on his face. The thought of his daughter in Hook's bed was unnerving. Yet he knew deep down that Hook would protect Emma with his whole entire being. He would make his feelings known in the morning. This calmed him enough to be able to fall asleep aside Snow who stayed up thinking about Emma and Hook.

Emma was quiet. She was really standing on the edge of belief but something kept bringing her back from the edge. Something nagged at her to not make that leap. Maybe it was the constant failure she experienced in life. Emma refused to let people hurt her and maybe in her brain, she thought that this would end with some kind of pain brought onto her. The wheel spun in her head at his comment.

Hook smiled gently. "Come back to me love. I see you in heavy consideration. I didn't say that to upset you. I said it because it's the truth. Snow, Charming, myself, we all have the same interest at heart. And it's a special one at that, you." Then he leaned over and gently kissed her lips.

"Oh…" He said pulling away way too soon. Emma groaned at the loss of contact as she watched him roll over. Hook reached to grab something from his satchel on the floor. When he came back to facing her, in his hand was the most beautiful red rose that Emma had ever seen in her life. He ran it down the side of her face and then held it under her nose.

"We came upon a witch in our travels that protected us against the dragon. She gave me this for you and told me that it would be of some use. And seeing as it is as lovely as you are, I would like to give it to you."

She took a deep breath and the scent of roses filled her nostrils. Emma took the flower. "Roses are my favorite flower, actually. This is beautiful, thank you Hook."

"Call me Killian love. That was the name I was born with and I would much prefer that you and only you call me by that name."

Emma smiled widely. It was as if he had just let her in on a big secret. And she treasured how close they were getting. "All right Killian." She said softly and she initiated a kiss with him. She set the rose down in between them. Cradling his face in her hands, she kissed him harder. God had she missed his scent, his taste, the way his tongue slid so easily over hers. She missed the hard lines of his body pressed against hers. Emma missed the way her heart raced when she was near him. She missed the sound of his accented voice in her ears. An all-consuming need to be with him sped through her body.

Just as Emma was about to sit up and peel her shirt off, she realized she was no longer in bed with Hook. Err, Killian. Emma opened her eyes to see sunlight filtering in her room. It discouraged her to know that her dreams were so short there but that so much time passed here in her world. She felt a loss. She wanted to stay with him and feel loved his arms. She wanted to smell her rose that he gave her…

Emma began to look in her bed frantically. Where was the rose? She wanted to put it in a vase and keep it by her bed to remind her of Killian. Letting out a sigh of defeat, she rose from her bed slowly. She saw her phone blinking, indicating there was a message. Walking into the bathroom, she read that it was from Ruby. _I really needed to talk last night. I hope you got some rest. _Emma felt like a shit head as soon as she read it. Ruby was there for her WHENEVER she needed it and Emma couldn't get away from her best friend fast enough last night. Emma got ready to shower and go apologize to Ruby when she dropped her phone. It landed right into the open toilet.

Emma cursed out loud. "Just my luck." She said softly, fishing the phone out to see that it was ruined. "So that's how today is going to go." Emma set her phone on the sink, stripped and climbed into the shower. She had today off so she figured she would ask Ruby to go grab lunch with her and they could chat about Mike the mechanic. When she got out of the shower, she wrapped herself in a towel and went back into her room. There on the nightstand, sat the beautiful red rose in a lovely crystal vase. Emma approached it slowly, wondering if that was _the_ rose. Beside the vase lay a small note in beautiful script writing that read:

_You forgot this. It's like my heart. Meant for one woman...you._

Looking around, Emma wondered if it was at all possible that Graham had come home. But the rose looked exactly like the one Killian had given her. How had he been able to get that to her? Had he been in her room? And did he mean what that note said...Her mind whirled with the possibilities as she leaned down and inhaled the scent of the lovely flower once more.

* * *

**A/N - Yay! Emma and Killian are finally back together! =D**


	13. Chapter 12

**Co-Written with Angelfan984**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Hook watched as Emma took another sniff of the rose he had pushed through the mirror. It had been quite easy to place it on her nightstand, almost as though it had been magic. He placed his hand against the mirror and it rippled slightly. Just a little more time, he mused. Then he would be able to wake up next to her everyday if she would have him. His heart leapt with the thought and he let the sheet cover the mirror.

Leaving his room, he took one last look at the covered mirror before setting out to find the King and Queen. He took his time making his way to the dining room. He felt as though he was in two places at once. The feelings of Emma being near him stayed with him. Glimpses of Emma flashed through his mind; it was almost as though he was watching her in the mirror.

She put a small square contraption that she often talked into, into a bag of white rice. That was strange. Why would she do that? He watched her fish it out of the water swearing under her breath the whole time just a little while earlier. Maybe it was a magic of their world.

Still absorbed in what he could see of her world he literally walked into the King. _Ompfh!_ "Might want to watch where you're walking pirate." A droll voice broke into his visions.

"Aye and you could have moved from my way and we both know it." Hook raised an eyebrow at Charming.

"Where would be the fun in that? Did my daughter come back since we have been home?" Charming inquired, but something in his voice let Hook know he already had his answer. He knew that Emma had been here, with him.

"Aye she did. I suspect you know that already, so get to the point _David._" He commented a smirk firmly planted on his face.

"I have told you more than once to keep your hands to yourself!" He glowered.

"I can't help it if the lass climbs in bed with me." Hook told him sarcastically. It seems all the progress they had made was evaporating between them. And he couldn't seem to stop himself from pushing the King's buttons. But now it was time for the pirate to dole out some truth. "Besides I think we are far past that complaint. She is a grown woman who can do what she wants, she doesn't need her father making decisions for her."

"Hook—" Charming warned reaching the end of his patience for the man. It didn't help that he could see that the pirate was right, just like his wife who would kill him if she knew what he was doing. "Look, I just don't want her hurt, and I think you could do that to her, pirates aren't exactly known for sticking to one girl."

"You've got a lot to learn about pirates, especially this _pirate_." He stated and pushed past the man into the dining room. Charming followed behind him, most likely stewing in the words Hook had just muttered. "Your Highness, you're looking lovely this morning." He said approaching the smiling face of Snow White.

"Hook! I am so grateful you are back. I didn't get to tell you last night but thank you so much for going with my husband to slay the dragons." She walked over and grasped his hand squeezing it gently. "I was glad someone had his back out there." Then her eyes went to her husband and he could see it in her eyes when she realized exactly what he was doing waiting for Hook in the hallway. "Charming, you didn't!"

"He did actually." Hook supplied as he glanced at the man over his shoulder. A grin spread across his face at the look on Charming's face. He would pay for that comment when they sparred later, he was sure.

"We talked about this Charming! If Emma doesn't protest being around him, who are we to tell her differently. You can't control how she feels." Snow paused. "I wasn't exactly a saint when you met me."

Charming gaped at her. "There is a big difference between you doing what you needed to and Hook being a Pirate."

Snow tipped her chin upwards in defiance. "I beg to differ."

Charming decided to get off that line of conversation and back to Hook. "I just don't want _him_ to hurt her." He replied sullenly and walked to the sideboard to pick up a plate to pile food on.

"If he does then he will have the wrath of us come down on him. I am sure he wouldn't want that." She murmured her eyes meeting Hooks to show the seriousness of the words. He bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement.

Hook decided to interject with some good news. "I got the rose that the witch gave me to her world. It was like magic allowed me to push through the mirror. Now something strange is happening." Hook told the pair changing the subject as he followed Charming to the sideboard for food.

"What is happening now?" Snow inquired. It was becoming clearer to her that his bond with Emma was growing.

"Well, it is as though I am with her _and_ here at the same time. Even now as we talk I can see what she is doing. It is a little unnerving."

"Hmmm, maybe we should approach Regina about this new development, she is the one that understands magic better than the rest of us." Charming suggested as he sat down in his place at the table.

"Did someone call my name?" Regina's husky voice filled the room moments before she appeared. Snow jumped slightly and some food fell to the ground from her plate.

"Regina." Snow recovered quickly, "are you listening in on our conversations?"

Regina gave Snow a 'what do you think' look as a smirk curved the sides of her lips. "I do what I need to, my life hangs in the balance as much as yours does. Unfortunately I have to rely on your little brat to fix this mess."

Hook got to his feet ready to take the Evil Queen on if he needed too. The implied threat was heavy in the room. And a threat placed directly on Emma did not sit well with him.

"Oh sit down pirate." She rolled her eyes. "The reason you can see inside her world is because she is almost ready to admit it is all _real_. However, that is where the real challenge will start. It isn't only the breaking through that needs to happen, it is getting her _here_ that is important. You will have a limited time in her world. When you are there it isn't final, it is almost like when she dreams. You can end up back here at any moment with no rhyme or reason. So spend your time correctly. She needs to believe in this world, not just you, completely to cross over."

The three of them stared silently at Regina as she finished. Hook had his work cut out for him once he arrived to her world fully.

* * *

Emma laced her arm through her best friends as they walked down the cold street to a restaurant they both enjoyed while in Boston. She had convinced Ruby to spend a girl's day with her of shopping and gossip. It hadn't taken much convincing to be honest. Ruby wasn't one to hold a grudge.

"So tell me everything that happened between you and the mechanic." Emma instructed, with a sigh Ruby launched into a complete description of her whole short relationship. Emma listened attentively adding in her comments where they were required.

"So I think that it was a huge mistake to call it quits, but I don't know how to go about fixing things." Ruby finished as they reached the restaurant. "I really like this guy more than I really thought Ems."

"Maybe you should just tell him. Or maybe he really isn't the one, you said last night that you didn't think he was."

"Oh so you were listening a little bit last night." She teased her best friend. "Yeah, I don't think I really gave him a chance. It is almost like when things start to get serious I push the guy away, which makes the guy push me away too." She sighed and looked at her best friend. "Sometimes I just wish I could find a guy like Graham that will pursue me even if I start to push him away."

"I feel really bad about that." Emma responded knowing her friend was changing the subject to her love life now. "I mean I have feelings for him, they just aren't as strong as they should be. Besides there is this other guy that I really like."

"_Other guy_! How is it possible I do not know of this other guy? You've been holding out!" She scolded. "Tell me."

"Well—I really don't know how to explain my crazy." She laughed self-consciously. "I didn't think he was real, but now I'm pretty sure he is."

"You're right you do sound crazy. How could you not know if someone was real or not?" Ruby laughed pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear and closing her menu. "I don't know why I even look at it, I know what I'm going to get every single time we come here."

Ignoring her comment about the food Emma focused on her question. "I thought he was a dream." She said simply biting her lip waiting for Ruby's response. Just then a hot waiter appeared at the side of their table. He had sandy blonde hair, dark brown eyes, fully mouth, and a lithe build. The waiter was very much Ruby's 'type'.

"What can I get for you two?" He questioned as he took in Ruby's form. Emma was forgotten, but that was what normally happened when the pair went out together. Ruby was an exotic looking beauty and although Emma was beautiful as well but she was your everyday girl. Ruby was the one who turned heads. Ruby licked her red lips and Emma could picture her telling the man she wanted one of him to go. It looked like she was right and the mechanic would be forgotten shortly. They gave their orders and the man left the table after a little more flirting with Ruby.

"He was yummy. Now back to you. A dream? How is that even possible?"

"This is going to sound so crazy…" She paused.

"Ems, I'm sure it won't sound as crazy as you think." Ruby laughed again. She would support Emma in any and everything.

"I've been literally dreaming of him. But things he gives me in the dreams, they follow me from the dreams—" Emma looked up at her friend and she had a smile on her face like Emma was joking. "That rose, this necklace both of these things came from him." She pressed on, unable to stop now that she had started.

"Did you hit your head?" Ruby questioned seriously.

"Ruby, it's real, it's all true. I don't expect you to believe me, but to me it is all real."

Ruby cocked her head at her friend taking in her words and what she wasn't saying. Even though this wasn't possible, she knew Emma would never lie to her. She was asking her to just believe her. To put faith in her words that she knew sounded crazy. This was important to her. "I believe you." Ruby told her friend and reached her hand across the table to her. "What do you think about me giving my number to that hottie?"

* * *

After the long day spent with Ruby, Emma was ready for bed. She lay down and waited for sleep after preparing for bed. The feeling of comfort pulled her down, into a dreamless sleep. She woke up to her buzzing alarm clock and the feeling that something was missing. No dreams came to her last night. She wondered what was wrong.

Climbing out of bed she picked up the rose and smelled it. It was still as fresh as it had been the day before. Almost as though magic kept it alive. She fingered a soft petal between her fingers as she thought about her pirate. She had come to terms with the fact that he was real over the last few days, she didn't know how it was possible, but it was.

Rushing through her morning routine she arrived to work five minutes early. They were quite busy and she put on her apron and got straight to work. The day flew by, most of the customers were in a good mood, which made her job easier. She was working a double shift today, because of Abby hadn't been replaced yet. When there was a lull in customers she dropped into a stool at the counter and took a drink of her glass of water.

"My feet are killing me." She complained to Lisa behind the counter. But then she knew better than to try to break in new shoes while at work, on a double no less. She had just fallen in love with them the day before when Ruby and her had been shopping.

"But they look amazing while doing it." Ruby quipped as she sat down next to her untying her apron since her shift was over. "I've got a hot date tonight, don't wait up." She wagged her eyebrows at her as she swung her self off of the stool as quickly as she had sat down next to her.

"Have fun." Emma called to her retreating back; she was willing to bet it was the hot waiter from the day before. "Time to get back to work." She sighed and pushed herself up from the stool to the feel of her feet protesting. Turning around she stopped in her tracks, frozen to the spot.

Hook—Killian was sitting at one of her tables. Although he didn't have a hook, he had a gloved hand in the place of his normal hook. She shook her head to clear it and he grinned at her. She couldn't believe her eyes. Was this another fake out being played on her by her brain?

"A little service over here love." He called to her. Her brain tried to function and process all of her thoughts. He was here. He was real. Like really real. Oh my god! She ordered her feet to move towards him and almost tripped over them.

"I—How are you here?" He raised an eyebrow like he didn't know what she was talking about. "Here? What do you mean love?"

"Here, here… like really here." Obviously her mouth didn't function any better than her brain or feet. He chuckled at her confusion. She was lovely even when tripping over her own words.

"I'm always here. Even when you don't see me." He told her. That would sound creepy coming from anyone else, but when he said it her heartbeat a little faster.

She shook herself again and poised her pen over her order pad. She had other customers she had to attend to. Not to mention, it had to appear that she was working. "So, what would you like?"

"I'm not familiar with the food here, why don't you pick something out you think I'd like."

"Alright. One Cheeseburger and fries coming up." She smiled. But her feet stayed rooted in spot as she gazed at him. "Don't disappear." She whispered and then went to put his order in.

"Who's the hot guy?" Lisa asked her as she put in his order. _Hands off, he's mine_, she almost growled but caught herself.

"He is a friend," _understatement of the year_. But everyone here thought she was still with Graham, and she was still with Graham. Oh god, she was still with Graham! What was she going to do? When in the hell was he coming back?

When his order was up she walked it back to him and placed it down in front of him. Then she sat down across from him. "How did you get here?" She asked.

"You believed in me," he replied and took a bite of the hamburger. "Mmmm, this is good." He told her with a mouth full of food.

Reaching her hand out she placed it on his arm, the arm that should have a hook. "Where is your hook?" The heat from him burned her hand and Emma felt herself flush at touching him.

"I couldn't exactly walk around your world with a hook on now could I love?" He picked up a fry and took a bite. Then he set it down making a face.

"Here, eat it with this." She told him and squirted some ketchup onto his plate. "Ketchup makes everything taste better."

He finished his meal and then sat and watched her. "I'm going to stay here and walk you home when you get off work. If that's alright with you of course."

"O-okay." She told him and then tried to concentrate on work the rest of the evening. His eyes followed all of her movements, a hunger barely restrained. He couldn't wait for her shift to be over. Being in her world and touching her in the flesh, her 'real' flesh, he couldn't contain his lust. By the slight pink tint to her cheeks he was sure she could feel it from across the room.

Emma could barely contain her dirty thoughts as she hurried around the diner finishing all the last minute tasks of the closing shift. She could barely wait to be alone with Hook.

As she closed up, he got to his feet. Following her out the back door he watched as she locked it behind them. Then he pulled Emma in for a kiss, unleashing a little of his lust behind the building. His hand found her waist and her hands found his hair tousling it. Before he knew it he was pushed against the door that was just locked and she was touching him everywhere she could reach. Little moans managed to escape her during their passionate kisses. Her hand grazed above the bulge in his pants and he arched into her hand.

"You're really here." She gasped against his lips, nipping at them softly.

"Aye lass that I am, in the flesh."

"Come on, walk me home." She told him pulling away from him slightly. He smiled wickedly down at her, looking forward to getting her alone in her home.

It was a task keeping their hands to their self on the very public street, so as soon as they were in front of the door to her apartment her pulled her to him and nibbled up her delicate neck to the side of her mouth, spreading kisses like hot rain upon her skin. She pushed him away from her and turned to unlock the door. Before the key was placed in the door it swung opened. Her boyfriend, Graham, was standing in the doorway holding a bottle of wine.

"Graham!" Emma exclaimed in shock, her mouth hanging open. "What are you doing here?"

"I left you a message telling you I would be back tonight and I'd wait for you to get home. Who's this?"

Emma realized she never got the message because her phone was sitting on the kitchen counter in rice still.

Emma looked over her shoulder at Hook standing so close to her. Not even inches from touching her. Then she swallowed hard. "A friend, he is a friend." She told Graham. That was a lie and it hurt to tell it. She heard Hook growl low in his throat. Her word choice didn't sit well with him. But she couldn't hurt Graham like that; she was betraying his trust being with Hook and needed to end it tonight. End it with Graham that is.

"A friend Princess? That is what I am? You climbed willingly into my bed and I am just a friend?" Hook exploded behind her his voice was cold. She cringed at his tone and watched as Graham took in his words.

"Emma what is he talking about?" Graham whispered and her heart broke for him.

"Nothing." She told Graham and turned to face Hook. "Look, there is something I need to take care of." She told Hook and watched as a rage washed his dark features.

"Nothing love? Truly? Nothing?" He replied, turning and stalking down the stairs. He walked out and slammed the door. She chose Graham over him. He was nothing to her, and she was everything to him.

* * *

**A/N - Sigh... Poor Killy! **


	14. Chapter 13

**Co-Written with Angelfan984**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Hook had stormed out of the apartments, unsure of where he was going. He didn't know this land but he was so infuriated by what Emma had done, he didn't care. He was walking towards the docks, water soothed him when all of a sudden; he found himself back in his room. He immediately strode over to the mirror and he flipped the curtain back. There stood Emma with a nervous expression on her face. She had entered her apartment and was now standing across from Graham. "We need to talk." She said quietly as she went over to the table and sat down.

It was hard for her to focus right now when her heart was screaming at her to go follow Killian. She knew she had upset him with her word choice but that had not been her intention. Graham being here had caught her totally off guard. She wasn't prepared for this. Not right now.

Graham followed her. "Yes, we do Emma." The sheriff sat across from her and took her hand in his. She almost moved her hands because she didn't like the feel of his clammy skin on hers. She much preferred the heat that Killian provided when he touched her. But she had to remind herself that Graham was probably nervous right now. "Listen I don't know who that was or what he was talking about but I am willing to ignore it to talk about us." Hook sniffed indignantly at that as he waited for Emma's response.

"Graham I love you." Those four simple words set Hook off and he let the curtain fall, covering the mirror. He looked all around, seeing a heavy metal belt buckle on his bureau. He walked over to it and picked it up. Spinning around, he thought about hurtling it into the mirror and shattering the glass along with his hopes and dreams. Except, this would end all hope of the Enchanted Forest surviving the curse.

"Hook, no!" Cried a shocked voice. Hook's enraged eyes looked up and he caught sight of Snow standing in the doorway. She hurried to his side and gently removed the offending object from his hand. She set it down and pulled his outstretched hand down. His eyes closed in shame.

"I'm sorry Snow."

Snow had seen the pain flash in his blue eyes before they closed. She wondered what had happened. So she took his hand and led him to the bed, forcing him to sit. "What happened?" She asked softly, wanting him to know that she did care that he was in pain.

He sat there, motionless and silent. Did he really want to tell her Mother that her daughter was breaking his heart? He was supposed to be a pirate, the captain of a feared ship in all the realms. A bloodthirsty revenge driven pirate at one point in his life that spared no mercy. Yet, a young blond woman was able to break him into pieces. Could he be vulnerable with Snow right now?

Snow sensed his discomfort. So she sat next to him on the bed, facing him. She slid a finger under his chin and motioned him to face her. "You can talk to me. I won't bite." A mirthless chuckle slipped from Hook's mouth. "Your daughter, certainly can even when she doesn't mean to." He opened his eyes to see her looking at him, a gentle smile on her face.

"My daughter has a lot on her plate to deal with right now. She is a normal girl that has a job, friends, a life. Then she starts having these dreams of a man who requires something very significant from her only to find out that man and those dreams are real. It must be hard for Emma to comprehend right now. People would think she was crazy if she told them." Hook took that in silently thinking. She was right.

"Listen Snow, Emma is seeing a man in her world. She doesn't love him like she does…" Hook paused. He had almost said, like she does me. But he wasn't even sure that was the case. "Like she COULD love me. Like, I COULD love her." There, he had said it. Snow nodded gently taking his hand in her own.

"That choice needs to be up to Emma, Hook. Believe me, we all still need for her to believe in us, or all will be lost. But my daughter's happiness is of the utmost importance to me. And if that happiness is with Graham, then so be it. But if it's with you, her heart will get her to where she needs to be." Snow stood, getting ready to exit the room. She turned once more. "You are a good man whether you choose to believe it or not. I know it, and Charming knows it too although he would never admit it. In my heart, I know that Emma will do what is right for her. And if that's you, then I am here with open arms to you both." And with that, Snow let herself out of his room.

Hook digested the information. God, Snow was the most forgiving woman he had ever met. He had been about to do something very stupid and she passed no judgment on him. And then she had given her blessing to him being with Emma. Well wonders sure did cease. Hook's mind brought him back to Emma and Graham. Now that his anger had lessened, he made the choice to return to the mirror. He had to know what happened to Emma. Once he revealed the glass, he saw an empty kitchen. Pain lanced through him at the thought of Emma reconciling with Graham. They could be upstairs in her bed making love right now. Hook let the curtain fall back. He wondered at that point if he would see Emma again. He wondered if all his hope, for her love and the kingdom was lost.

* * *

"Graham, I love you." A smile lit up his face and Emma cringed inwardly at the words that were about to come out of her mouth next. "But I am no longer in love with you." There, she said it. She pulled her hands back from his and waited for the backlash.

"What?" Graham choked out, looking lost. Emma looked down, refusing to make eye contact.

"You are a wonderful and good man Graham. But I'm not the right woman for you." She stumbled slightly over her words but rose her eyes reluctantly to his.

"Why, Emma? Why do you say that? When I think about our future, I see you in the kitchen making dinner. Balancing our baby on your hip. You can't tell me you don't want these things too." His eyes welled up, he looked ready to cry and Emma broke at that.

"Have you asked me what I see Graham? Have you ever asked me what I wanted?" She replied softly, not wishing to inflict any more pain. Because all the things he saw with her were never in her thoughts.

Her reply took Graham by surprise. "No, I guess I didn't. I just assumed…." He trailed off, looking at her. She finally glanced up and gave him a sad smile. "I think that's one of our issues. We never talked about this. Maybe we should have, a long time ago. And maybe then we would have known we weren't on the same paths. And this could have ended before someone left it hurt. It was never my intention to hurt you Graham. For that, I am so very sorry."

Graham took a deep breath as a tear rolled down his cheek. "So are you saying that we are over?"

Emma looked at him in silence. This was it. This was now or never. Her thoughts drifted to Hook being somewhere out in the cold, alone and upset with her. Could she see herself with him if he was in this world with her? Could she see herself loving him without any reservation? The answer to those questions was yes. She hoped she hadn't damaged things so badly with him that they were irreparable. It was time to take a leap and be honest with Graham.

"I'm sorry Graham, but I think this is for the best. You deserve to go out into the world and find someone that loves you. Who wants to get married and have a family with you. I don't want to deny you those things then have you end up resenting me in the end. You are a fabulous man and I want you to have everything you have ever dreamed of."

"When I dream at night Emma, it's of you and only you." His words struck a chord and she let out a strangled sob. "I'm sorry Graham. I should have never let it get this far." Tears began to fall down her face. She looked at him and the pain etched across his face made her cry harder.

Resigned to his fate, Graham leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you for being honest with me Emma. I love you and I hope you are able to find what makes you happy in this life. I think I am going to go and let myself out. I'll see you around." And with that, he got up silently and let himself out.

Emma wiped the tears from her eyes and she immediately flew out of her chair, grabbing her keys. She ran outside and began to look around the small town in search of Hook. After two hours of not finding him, she felt defeated. She needed to talk to him, to straighten things out between them. It was apparent there was no sign of him. Dragging her feet, she headed back home feeling like shit. Not only had she crushed Graham's hopes, she had hurt the man she cared about most. God, did she feel like a fuck up tonight.

Emma trudged home, letting herself into the empty dark house. She remembered that Ruby was out on her date with the waiter. So she had no one to talk to. To be honest, she was worn out from the day's events. She had worked an eight-hour shift. The excitement of seeing Killian in her world made her tired. Then everything had fallen apart after that. But Emma knew what had happened with Graham needed to happen. So it was now out of the way. Yet she hadn't meant for Killian to be caught in the crossfire. She headed upstairs and right into her room. Looking over her shoulder, she caught sight of the rose. And it made her wonder where Killian was and what he could be possibly be thinking. She threw herself back on her bed and shut her eyes, a headache beginning to form.

* * *

Hook had left his room in search of someplace more private. He could hear the hustle and bustle of the castle in his room and he wasn't in the mood at the moment. So he had retreated to the beach where he had brought Emma for the picnic. Something about the water calmed him in ways he couldn't explain. He stood at the edge of the ocean, looking out, wondering if it was time to return to sailing. He knew time was running out on the curse. Maybe he could enjoy it on his ship. But the thought of leaving Snow and Charming in the lurch made him physically ill. He couldn't do that to them. He was so deep in his thoughts that he never heard her approach.

"I think we need to talk." A soft angelic voice spoke. Hook turned to see Emma coming towards him. He watched as she bent down and slipped her shoes off. She then came towards him barefoot in the sand. So quiet and stealthy, just like the way she had crept into his heart. It was then that he returned his gaze to his first love, the open waters.

Emma came up behind him. She could see something in his eyes. Fury, distrust...she wasn't sure but she knew she would do anything to make it go away. Emma loved when he looked at her, so in awe, in wonder, like he truly cared. She wanted that back. So she wrapped her arms around his back, holding him to the front of her body. Wanting no part of that right now, Hook stepped away from her. She let out a mournful sigh that he caught as the breeze carried it his way.

"I am in no mood to talk right now Emma." He responded firmly, starting to walk down the beach, back towards the castle. Emma watched him go, thinking this could be it. He could be walking out of her life right now. After all that had happened, after all that had been given up, he wasn't getting away from her. Emma ran after him, grabbing his arm and spinning him around to face her. "I fight for what I want Killian. And right now, all I want in this world is you."

Emma lunged forward, her hands gripping onto his shirt. She pulled his body into her and laid the biggest, most thorough kiss on Killian that he had ever gotten. If he wasn't aware of how she felt, he was now. There was no mistaking it. But he had no idea what had happened with Graham. And this was at the forefront of his mind right now. So with great difficulty, he pulled himself away. "What about Graham?" He breathed out, sounding rather labored.

Emma blinked the lust away. "I ended it. Graham wanted to get married. And I didn't. I love Graham but I am not in love with Graham and I haven't been for a very long time. It was time I admit that to myself and to him. It was unfair of me to lead him along because he made me feel safe." She had to be honest with Killian right now for fear she had lost him. "All I've ever wanted in life was love and safety. And he provided both. So it just made sense. Until you came along and turned it all upside down."

Killian stared at her long and hard. Her words rang with truth and he found himself thrilled to know that he had affected her so. Because only God knew that she had turned his bloody world upside down as well. He brushed his fingers down her cheek. "So what are you saying love?" He needed to hear her say it. Killian needed some sort of confirmation of where things were going for them.

"Do you need me to spell it out for you?" Emma teased, cupping his cheek. Looking at him in the moonlight with nothing but adoration in her eyes.

"I'm just a lowly pirate Emma, sometimes I need things to be made clearer." He mocked, wanting to hear the words come from her mouth.

Emma took a big breath of fresh salt air. And she loved it because it reminded her of him. "Killian, I care about you. More than I should because the concept of it, of all this is so crazy. But I care about you. Frankly, I think I am falling in love with you." There, she had said it. And she didn't feel the weight on her chest like she normally did when she told Graham those same words. It was like; telling Killian this truth set her free. And the feeling was fantastic. Even more wonderful was the unending smile that went from one corner of his mouth to the other. His eyes lit up and sparkled and Emma had never seen anything more beautiful in her life. She stared up at him in wonder.

"Remind me that you're real Killian because good things like you just don't happen to a girl like me." Emma said shyly, needing to feel his lips on hers.

"Oh, I am quite real Princess. And more good things are in store for you." He replied before swooping in for a toe-curling kiss. They kissed on the beach, under the starry sky, with the sound of the waves crashing against the beach. Emma began to feel like a princess in a fairytale. As they separated, and Killian intertwined their fingers so that they could walk back to the castle together, the mirror in his room began to ripple.

* * *

**A/N - So yeah, the tears you shed in this chapter are all thanks to Angelfan984. =D And the tears I shed are all because of your guy's amazing reviews! I wish I could hug each and everyone of you. You all are the best. The reviews keep us writing. =D**


	15. Chapter 14

**Co-Written by Angelfan984**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

They arrived back at the castle that was considerably quieter. This dream had lasted longer than any of the others before. She felt like she had been in his world for days not hours. Calmness filled her as they passed through the hallways and arrived back to his room. Without talking they shed their shoes and clothes, down to only their undergarments and climbed into his bed. He pulled her to him and held her tightly.

Sighing, she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled into his neck. It wasn't sexual and it seemed comforting more than anything.

"This is where you belong love, right here in my arms." He whispered into the darkness his arm tightening around her. Almost as though he was waiting for her to disappear, and in the past she had disappeared from his arms, so it was probably a real fear.

"I'm here now, that is all that really matters." She sighed with happiness. But Hook knew better, he knew that if she didn't believe in the entirety of the land, not only him, that she would lose him. Not just him, but everything that she had fallen for here would be gone.

"Aye, love, that is all that matters for the moment." He murmured into her hair. The warmth and comfort pulled them both into a deep sleep. They held each other throughout the night, never letting go.

Emma's shrill alarm woke her from the best sleep she had ever had and she flung her arm out in the general direction of the sound to quiet it. Her hand came in contact with warm skin and she gasped, her eyes flying open. It was Hook! He had followed her to her world and was now waking up in her bed.

Groggily, Killan groaned "What in the bloody hell is that sound?" His head turned in the direction of her alarm clock and she feared for the clocks safety so she scrambled over him and quickly shut it off. "That's more like it." He breathed and caught her around the waist pulling her down to him. He grinned up at her and his hand came up to brush some of her messy hair from her face. "Gods Emma you are beautiful in the morning light."

"Hook—er, Killian, you do realize you are in my bed. How is this even possible? I fell asleep in your bed and we wake up in mine? Did I find you last night and bring you back here? Why don't I remember any of that?"

A single eyebrow rose at her in amusement. "Magic," was his simple reply and she wasn't sure if he was teasing her. Were her dreams real or had seeing him her dream man in the flesh make the dreams happen? Maybe she had run into him before coming to Storybrooke and she just didn't remember him consciously. Maybe her subconscious made him into her dream guy. It was just a fluke that he happened to come into the diner. But that didn't explain that he seemed to know about her dreams too. Maybe he was psychic, she had heard of people that were, so maybe. Her brain kept fumbling for ways to explain his presence in her bed but none of them seemed to validate everything they had been through together.

She must have been silent for too long because he questioned. "What's wrong love? Today is a happy day, I'm finally here."

"It is really real?"

"We've been over this. Of course it is real. And, no, you are not crazy." He sighed and flipped her over to her back. Killian leaned down and nuzzled his cheek alongside hers, inhaling her deep scent of honeysuckle. Emma loved his scruff against her smooth skin. He started to spread light kisses across her face and she giggled.

"Right, but I can say one thing for sure, this is real right here, right now. I hate to say this but I have to get ready to go to work. Do you want to stay here for the day or do you have someplace to go?" He reluctantly let her up and fell backwards. He put his arms behind his head reclining on them, his muscles on his chest flexing with his movement. Emma stood at the edge of the bed, stupidly transfixed at his perfectness.

"Thought you needed to get ready for work." He teased with a wicked grin. "Although if you'd like to come back to bed—" he trailed off seductively, running a finger across her soft sheets.

It took everything in her to walk out of that room, leaving a sleep mussed Killian in her bed. Any person in their right mind would have called out and crawled back into bed with him. But she had to get to work; she was the only opener that morning. Going through her morning routine she came out to the kitchen with Hook trying to figure out her coffee maker. He had the grounds out and a filter but he couldn't figure out how to open it to put it all together. "Damn thing, what magic makes you work." He muttered under his breath as she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She tried not to laugh, she really did, but he was just too cute trying to make her coffee.

"Here let me show you." She told him as she came to stand next to him. Pulling out the top she put in the filter and then scooped the coffee grounds into it. She had filled it with water the morning before so all she had to do was turn it on. Hook stood staring at it as the coffee brewed.

"We have coffee in the Enchanted Forest, but we don't have this magic machine." He told her amazed to see it work. He had watched her use it from the mirror more times than he could count, but to see it on the other side of the mirror was a different experience altogether. Emma slid behind him, brushing up against his backside on purpose and then leaned over to open the magic icebox. "We do not have much of this magic that you have here. Will you be happy to live without it all?" He voiced almost to himself, doubting that he could ever get her to give it all up for him, for them all.

"Why would I need to give it all up? You are here now. We can be together and happy, here." She trailed off, her thoughts going to her dream parents. Giving it all up would be easy if her parents and him were what she would gain. But silly what ifs didn't matter in the real world.

"Love, I don't know how long I have here, with you. I could return at any moment." He told her earnestly. It was like she had blinders up when it came to mixing the dreams and her 'real' wasn't ready to fully believe yet and Hook found himself a bit disappointed.

"You know, it is hard to convince myself that all of that isn't real when you keep bringing it up."

"That is the point love. It is real. We need you to save us, can you try to believe?"

"I don't know. I mean I believe in you. So the rest must be true too, right?" But she didn't sound sure at all. She was so stubborn. "Look I need to get to work, so you can hang out here and I will let Ruby know you are here so she doesn't freak out on you when she comes home. I have a short shift today and I will be home a little after two." She poured coffee into her travel mug and then poured him some as well. Then she leaned over to him and gave him a quick kiss before grabbing her purse from the counter. "Make yourself at home!"

* * *

After Emma left, Hook took a long shower . He managed to find a pair of jeans and a black button down shirt that weren't too far off from his size. He realized it must be the boyfriends clothes. Putting them on with a slight grimace, he found his way back to the living room and settled down on the couch. He had watched Emma use the black box to control the picture maker but he couldn't figure it out. He pressed each button and none of them worked and then he turned it around and started to press the buttons all over again. The machine flickered to life and he was transfixed. He wasn't sure what he was watching; a bunch of woman arguing with each other on a stage. People enjoy this in this world?

He grew bored and got up to look at the different things around the apartment. It was an interesting insight into the things that Emma liked. She liked the ocean because she had a shelf with shells on it and a picture of the Maine coast. He moves on to another table that housed a black box. A blinking light drew his attention and he pressed the button next to it. Emma's and her friends voice came from the box, something about leaving them a message, lots of silliness that meant nothing to him. Then he pressed another button and her friend's voice came out again, only this time she was telling Emma she would be home around one today and not to worry about her, that the waiter was amazing. He chuckled; her friend seemed a little man crazy if you asked him. She chewed them up and then spit them out again.

Venturing into the small kitchen area he opened the icebox and looked at all of the food inside. So much that they didn't even know of in the Enchanted forest. Everything was so strange here. He turned a dial on the stove and a flame shot up from one of the round circles. He jumped back for a moment before laughing at himself and turning the dial back the other way. The flame disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. He felt like a kid discovering things all over again.

He went back and sat down on the couch and pressed buttons on the box again. It changed to another program and he sat transfixed as two men fought on the screen. They used moves he had never seen before; kicks with their legs and different punches with their hands. It amazed him. This he could learn from. For the next hour, he watched the story unfold on the screen. There were lots of explosions and some of the things didn't even look like they were possible. He was on edge of the couch leaning towards the television when Ruby walked in. She expected the man to be here from the message Emma had left her on her cell. But she had not expected him to be so hot. Silently she watched him. He was really absorbed with the T.V. it was like he had never seen one before. Because of it he never saw her come in.

"You must be Killian." Ruby addressed him startling him out of the movie. He jumped to his feet and faced her and she gasped. He had a hook for a hand. Her mouth fell open and she gaped at him silently.

"Well hello lass." He said with a cheeky grin and a slight bow at her. "You must be Ruby." He knew she was, he had seen her enough around Emma in the mirror.

"I—you have a hook for a hand. Like Captain Hook." She told him as though he wouldn't be completely aware he had a hook on the end of his arm.

"Indeed, that I do. It isn't only 'like' Captain Hook though lass, I am thee Captain Hook." Ruby quirked an eyebrow at him, this man was crazy!

"You are nothing like any of the Captain Hook's I've ever seen."

"There is only one of me I assure you." He smiled and winked at her stunned expression.

"If you say so, but if all the Captain Hook's in the movies were like you, damn my dream man would be totally different." She laughed. But the mention of movies caught his attention.

"You mean they tell my story on boxes like this one?" He asked as he reached over to touch the television.

"What are you a caveman? That's a T.V."

"Is that slang of your world? Emma has told me about those. Like B.F.F.'s and you being hers."

"You're not from around here are you?" Ruby smiled at the fact that Emma told this man about her. Wherever he is from, he must live under a rock. It must be serious for Emma to be telling him about her personal life. She decided to take the time she had to get to know this new guy of hers no matter how strange he was.

* * *

Emma's shift ended after the day had gone on for what felt like forever. She was dying to get home and spend some quality time with Killian. She had an idea while working to show Killian the story of Peter Pan. He would get a kick out of it she was sure. At least she would love to see his reaction to the movie. So she stopped off at the only video store and picked up a few of the movies with Captain Hook in it. Peter Pan and Hook being the two most important. Then she got home as soon as she could.

As she pushed the door open she heard laughter coming from the 'living room' area. Both Ruby's and Hook's echoed in the small flat. She smiled at the thought of them getting along so well. It was good that her closest friend liked the man she was falling for.

"Hey guys! I see you got to meet each other. Sorry I wasn't here to introduce you guys."

"Yeah, he is something else Ems, he has some pretty out there stories. I could almost believe he was thee Captain Hook. Where did you find this guy?" Ruby laughed.

"Well, you remember the other day when I told you about dreams I had been having?"

"Yeah—"

"That is where he came from…" Emma said simply. Ruby climbed to her feet and came around the couch and gave Emma a tight hug. She had no idea what to say to that and she didn't want Emma to think she didn't believe her.

"Well Ems he is a keeper, wherever you found him. I will let you two kids have some alone time. I'm suppose to meet Tyler for an early dinner, I'll be home late so don't wait up." She told them before turning back towards Hook. "Nice meeting you and I'll see you around." Ruby turned to Emma and mouthed. "He is really freaking hot." Then she scooped her purse up off of the counter and left them alone.

"Princess, you look tired. Why don't you sit down and I will get you something to drink. Ruby showed me how to use the icemaker on the door so it will even be cold. Some of the magic of this world is amazing, and I'm not sure why we don't have any of it." Hook rambled on as he pushed her gently to the couch and gave her a quick kiss on the nose before going to the kitchen and getting her a glass of lemonade.

"Thanks." She smiled taking the glass from his outstretched hand. "What did you do all day, besides talk to my BFF?"

"I watched some TV and explored your little living space." Hook grinned at her as he sat down next to her on the couch. "I'm glad you are home, I missed you while you were gone. When we are back in the Enchanted Forest you won't have to work like you do here, everything you ever will want can be provided for you."

"Yeah? Because I'm a princess there right?" She laughed. "I've brought home some movies. I think it would be fun to watch them together."

"Movies? That goes on the TV? What are they about?" He asked interested in what she would have picked out.

"I picked out Peter Pan and Hook." She laughed delighted but Hook only stared at her like she lost her mind.

"Peter Pan? They have stories about him as well? He was quite evil you know."

"He was evil? Not in these stories, you are going to be so mad. They have portrayed you as the villain" Hook's mouth hung low. "Why does that not surprise me?" She took out Peter Pan and put it into the DVR. They made it to the introduction of Hook before her Hook had an outburst.

"That is nothing like me! Your world has it all wrong!" He cried out. "Look at this pounce dressed in a red coat with frilly shirts. Unbelievable!"

"Well in the original book, you were handsome and a ladies man but things got changed around when they made the plays and had to have Mr. Darling play Captain Hook as well. That changed everything. I was so in love with the Captain Hook in the book when I was a kid." Emma said with a wink.

"What about the Captain Hook in front of you right now love. How do you feel about him?" He inquired his voice dropping low and seductive. He drew her mouth to his and kissed her slowly. Their lips danced together as their tongues intertwined. A soft moan came from Emma and he pressed her down into the couch cushions. Her skin against his was heaven. The movie was only background noise now and forgotten by them both.

Killian found himself needing to touch her. Kissing wasn't enough anymore. They had done that enough up until this point. It was time to take things to the next level.

He brought his hook between them and ripped down the front of her shirt laying her skin bare for him. "Do you know how many hours I had to work to buy that shirt?" Emma half cried out. But most of her was thrilled with his actions. His hand came between them and he guided hers to the bulge in his pants pressing her open hand firmly against him.

"I'll buy you a million more, I will buy you anything you like." He told her and tilted her chin up with his hook and reclaimed the warm, wet silk of her mouth for his own. In that moment he would have stolen all of the kingdoms jewels to continue touching her and kissing her like this. After several minutes of the luxurious feeling of her lips against his he knew he wanted more. He needed more. All of her, he wanted all of her for his very own.

A gasp left her lips and her legs fell open beneath them inviting his hard, hungry heat to press into the cradle of her thighs. He nearly exploded with need. Hook felt like he was on fire, burning only for her. He braced his body on his elbows and gazed down into her green eyes, trying to get his body under control. He was like a rutting teenager all over again with her.

He rose up on his knees to shrug off his shirt only to feel her small hands already there, impatiently tugging away the clothes. She tore at his shirt the need building inside her and a few of his buttons scattered onto her wooden floor.

"Love, you can't go destroying clothing, I've heard it cost quite a bit here." He teased nipping at her mouth and down the side of her neck.

"Mmmhhmm, if I am truly a Princess I'll buy you more." She laughed stretching her neck back for him as he kissed along her collarbone. Then she pulled back to study his form. Her gaze took in his well-muscled chest in fascination. He sucked in a sharp breath as her fingertips raked lightly through his chest hair, then ventured lower to caress the taunt planes of his abdomen.

Pushing her back into the cushions once more he held himself above her. She again opened her legs for him and he pressed his hard shaft into her warmth and a sigh left his lips. Even through the layers of their remaining clothing he could imagine the feel of her. His hand went between them and he slid it between her skin and clothes. His fingers found the nub of her clitoris and the wet warmth of her made him groan.

"So wet already love. Maybe we should take this somewhere more comfortable." He whispered against her mouth. "We sure have waited long enough." She confirmed with a nod. Her hips came off of the couch into his hand as he circled her sensitive spot. Then he regretfully removed his hand and pulled her up off the couch. They went up the stairs their already removed clothes and the running movie forgotten in their haste.

Once inside her bedroom they fell on top of each other onto the soft bed. Their mouths locked together and it was as if her hands were everywhere at once. She started to untie his pants and then her hand was wrapped around the length of him. Stroking him lightly her fingertips ran circles around his sensitive head. He tried to get his breathing under control but knew it was a losing battle.

Sounds of pleasure left his mouth unbidden and she grinned wickedly up at him before pushing him beneath her. Then she was traveling down his chest kissing her way down to his throbbing member. His head pressed into the bed and his eyes unwillingly shut in pleasure. He felt her breath on his heated skin and her hand around the base of him. He knew what she was going to do and knew he was not going to last. Then the warmth of her was gone. Her weight on top of him had disappeared. He opened his eyes to find himself in his own bed in the castle, his clothes still half on and his shaft painfully throbbing in longing. Oh the Gods had a wicked sense of humor. Defeated, his head fell back to his bed.

* * *

**A/N- Happy Once Day! Eeek not long now guys!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Co-Written by Angelfan984**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Emma had been prepared to go all the way with him. She had wanted him as much as he wanted her. And just when they were getting to the good stuff, he was taken away from her. Now she knew how it felt and it was more than frustrating. Emma flopped onto her back and threw her arm over her eyes. All that pent up frustration was going to be the death of her. She then looked over at her alarm clock to find that it was only midnight. She tried her best to fall asleep but rest just wasn't coming to her. She tossed and turned and every time she looked at the clock, only an hour passed. It was the longest night of her life. She missed the warmth of Killian's body next to hers.

When the first rays of sunshine came into her room, she threw her blankets off and rose out of bed. Even though it was insanely early for her to be up, she was done with trying to rest. Emma went downstairs into the kitchen. She knew Ruby wouldn't be up yet from her date but she decided to make her BFF some pancakes. Emma got to work, taking out the mix for the batter along with other fixings like bacon, eggs and sausage. Fairly soon after she began cooking, a sleepy looking Ruby came into the kitchen.

"What in hell are you doing up so early? And making breakfast no less…" Her best friend knew she was not a morning person so these were valid questions. Not to mention Emma usually skipped breakfast in the morning.

"I couldn't sleep and I figured I would get up and do something nice for my roommate."

The dark haired beauty rubbed the sleep from her eyes and just stared. "You want to know what I think of your dream man, don't you. I see how it is."

Emma shrugged with a shy smile. "Busted." She replied loudly, to which Ruby smiled and sat at the island counter.

"I think he is great Ems. We had a good time just hanging out. The man is gorgeous to begin with. He's funny and loves to tell stories. Granted, they are a bit far fetched. He is polite, quite the gentleman. Oh, and did I mention how hot he is? What more do you need?"

Emma nodded as she slid a plate of steaming food in front of Ruby who wasted no time in shoveling the food into her mouth. "I think it's a bit quick after Graham though. I mean you were with him so long and this guy comes out of nowhere and you are head over heels already." Ruby said as she chewed a big bite of pancake.

"I know but I feel like Killian is what I have been looking for. He makes me feel safe like I need but he challenges me. I need that Ruby. I don't want to remain stagnant and never changing with someone. I want to grow as a person and I think he does that for me." Emma said she brought her own breakfast over to the island and sat across from Ruby.

They ate in silence. Until Ruby spoke up, "Listen, you know all I care about is your happiness. And if he is what is best for you, then I am happy. Now, to tell you about the hunky waiter…"

Emma listened as her roommate talked about her dates with the waiter. Of course she was listening but her mind did wander back to how close Killian and her had gotten to 'doing' the deed last night. And as soon as Ruby started to talk about how fantastic he was in bed, Emma nearly groaned. All she could imagine with Killian doing the things to her that Ruby kept describing in great and vivid detail. But the end of the conversation, Emma was wound nearly as tight she had been last night.

"So have you and Mr. Dreamboat hit it yet? Because I would have tapped that on the first night." Emma had to shake herself out of her lusty thoughts to answer.

"We keep getting close and then something always happens to mess it up."

"That's frustrating." Ruby offered, taking another sip of coffee.

"Frustrating isn't the right word for it." Emma responded, absently closing her legs together.

The girls finished their breakfast and Ruby was on her way to work. Emma was in an hour after her. A new girl had been hired and Ruby was going in to train her today. So Emma took her time getting ready. She shaved, plucked, straightened and even painted her toenails. This was what happened when she had too much time on her hands. Before she left the house, she surveyed her work and thought she looked pretty damn good. Walking through her room, heading to the door, she stopped for a moment.

Emma walked over to the rose. She looked at it with great curiosity. Trying to comprehend everything that had happened in the last couple of months. Which was a lot to take in. A feeling washed over her like she wasn't doing what she was meant to be doing. She needed to be someplace else and here wasn't it. Then she remembered Killian giving her the rose and her cheeks took on a rosy tint to them. She leaned over to smell the rose. "Oh Killian, I want you here with me tonight." And with that, she was out the door on her way to work.

* * *

Killian had been sitting at the table having a conversation with Snow in the dining room when Charming joined them. "How are things progressing with Emma?" He asked the pirate, while taking a seat next to his wife.

A smirk flitted across Killian's face and he opened his mouth to retort but Charming held up a hand. "So not what I meant. Is she any closer to believing?" He rephrased the question with a hopeful look on his face.

"She is closer. She believes in me, which is why I can get to her world. But I need something that ties you guys to her. She needs help with believing in you guys and this place. Might you have any suggestions?"

Snow's face lit up. "I might have something." Snow disappeared from the room in a hurry and was gone merely moments before coming back with a white blanket in her hands. She walked over to Killian and handed the precious item to him.

He looked down at the soft blanket. In purple embroidery, the name Emma had been stitched into the corner.

"We had a few of these made when we chose Emma as her name before she was born. She was wrapped in one of these blankets when we sent her away." A tear threatened to escape her eyes. "Please take good care of this and get it to her. Maybe it will be the trigger she needs."

Killian rested his good hand on Snow's as he took the blanket from her. "I shall keep it close till it's in her hands." He had formed quite a warm fondness for Snow. She nodded at him with a smile, putting all her trust in him.

Charming looked on from his chair. He said nothing as he watched their interaction. He watched Hook take the blanket and then hurry off to his chambers. Snow brushed the tear from her eye and came to her husband's side.

"I have to keep telling myself that Emma will save us. That's she strong and that Hook can get her to believe. But time keeps slipping away and I find myself losing hope." Snow said softly, not wanting to admit the words out loud.

Charming gathered her body to his side and pressed her downwards into his lap. "She is family Snow. And our family ALWAYS manages to find each other. Don't lose faith now. Our daughter is an incredible young woman she will find her way here."

Snow wrapped her arms around him and held him tight as she tried to let go of her fear that Emma would never make it back to them.

* * *

Emma ended up having a bad day at work. She could barely focus. She was screwing up orders left and right. Bringing coffee instead of tea. Bring food to the wrong table. She even dropped water on a customer. Then on top of it, she ended up having to pull a double due to a call out. She could not believe how weary she was when she dragged herself out of work that night.

Approaching the apartment, she saw a light on and found herself happy to know that Ruby was home. She needed to complain about her day. She had just figured she'd be out on another date. Emma let herself in and called out. "I can't tell you how happy I am that you are home. You won't believe the day I had." After setting her stuff down, she entered the living room to find Ruby standing there with a grin on her face. The grin was pure evil.

"What are you smiling about?" Emma asked, wondering what in the hell was up. She wasn't sure she could handle too much else right now other than girl talk, ice cream and a good night's rest in her bed. The Cheshire cat smile never left her face.

"I can't tell you. I can only show you." And with that, Ruby ran to her, turned her around and tied a scarf over her eyes quickly.

"What in the Gods name are you doing? Ruby, take this off my eyes." Emma argued as she felt Ruby began to push her forward. She was unnerved by the fact that she wasn't answering her. Obviously there was a surprise somewhere for her that her best friend was super excited to give her. And Emma had no idea what it could be.

Ruby led her to her bedroom in silence, opening the door and forcing Emma inside. Before removing the blindfold, a whisper sounded next to her ear. "Enjoy this. He went to a lot of trouble to make this perfect for you. Tonight's going to be amazing. I expect details. Have fun!" And with that, the blindfold and Ruby disappeared as the door clicked shut behind her.

Emma took a step forward and was forced to stop by the scene in front of her. If she was an over emotional woman, she would have been in tears. Her breath hitched in her throat as she took it all in. The sight. The scent. The music. All around her were white pillar candles, lit on the floor. Red rose petals covered the top of her bed. A light scent of honeysuckle and vanilla permeated the air. The sound of soft jazz music wafted throughout her bedroom. Next to the bed sat a bottle of champagne, two glasses and strawberries. And there, in the midst of all of it was Killian, wearing all black.

Emma gulped, finding her throat and mouth quite dry. "What is all this?" She choked out, finding it hard to believe that one person would go to all this trouble for her.

"What do you think it is love?" Killian offered with a smirk waving his good hand at it all. His eyes watched her as she took it all in. The smirk stayed on his face showing that it was clear that he was pleased with her reaction to it.

"You did this, -All of this- for me?" She asked uncertain. And Killian chuckled. The sound infuriated her for a moment before she realized how foolish the question sounded and then she started to laugh too.

Killian stepped forward, coming to a stop in front of her. "I did. Ruby helped me do this for you, to which I am eternally grateful to her for. But if the intention isn't clear, let me be forward with you. I want you Emma. I've wanted you from the first day I laid eyes on you. You are a beautiful, challenging, infuriating woman. But you are passionate and fiery and I want to be the one to stoke that fire Emma. I want to bring it to life and have you unleash that passion with me."

As if seeing him hadn't ignited the fire in her blood enough, his words sent a flood of heat rushing through her body. The pent up frustration for days came back to her in full force and she found herself rubbing her thighs together in anticipation for what was coming. Emma took a deep breath and stepped a few inches closer to him. She cupped his cheek and tilted her head, looking at him. "I want that Killian. I want it all. And I want it with you, now."

No further words were needed as Killian swept Emma up in his arms as he had done when she was sick in her dreams. As he carried her to her bed, she nuzzled her nose in his neck, inhaling the scent that was uniquely him. He deposited her on the edge of the bed, standing between her legs. She looked up at him shyly through her thick eyelashes.

Killian found himself drowning in her beauty. She had straightened her hair and it was so soft and shiny looking. All he wanted to do was thread his fingers through it. Her green eyes were sparkling as she looked up at him. Her pale skin took on a lovely glow with the candlelight in her room. Her lips looked soft and pink. He watched as she started to chew on her bottom lip in nervousness. He brought a finger up and worked her lip free from her teeth. He leaned down close to her ear and said. "Don't bite your lip love, the only one who will be biting anything on you tonight will be me."

Emma shivered as she watched Killian pull away. He stepped to the side and poured them some champagne. He offered her a glass, which she took happily. Taking his glass, he clinked it against her gently with a smile. "To you." He offered. And Emma corrected him. "To us." She replied softly, taking a sip. She closed her eyes and savored the taste. It was cool and smooth. When she opened her eyes, she found a strawberry in front of her mouth. Killian was holding it there with a wicked grin.

"It brings out the flavor of the champagne." He said as Emma wrapped her lips around the strawberry and took a big bite. Killian found his pants getting tighter watching her mouth suck the strawberry. His eyes zeroed in on the dribble of juice that made it's way down her chin. Without a thought, he leaned down and his hot tongue came out to lick the juice up.

An unbridled moan of lust shot out of Emma as she felt him lick the sticky juice off of her. Deciding she could wait no longer, she took the rest of the strawberry from his hand. Then she pulled at his arm, tossing him on the bed. She quickly straddled his hips, looking down on him. "So you look to be on top then, I can work with that." Killian said with a grin that disappeared as soon as Emma fed him the rest of the strawberry. She said nothing as she leaned down and kissed him. The taste of Killian and strawberry would now replace Emma's favorite taste, before it used to be chocolate.

Sitting up on top of Killian, Emma brought her hands up to undo the buttons. She found that her hands were trembling which was unlike her. It's not like it was her first time. Hell, she'd been with a few men in her time but never had she wanted someone as bad as she wanted Killian. His blue eyes shined up at her and Emma had to work hard at not drowning in all of the emotion that was in them. She found herself unable to get the buttons undone quick enough so she made the decision to just rip. Buttons bounced off the wall and the floor.

"Such impatience Princess." Killian chided as he pulled her down to kiss her again. His mouth slanted over hers and his tongue found it's way into her mouth. He used quick soft strokes that had Emma begging for more. She pulled away, helping him sit up so that she could remove the remnants of his shirt. Once he was naked from the waist up, Emma pushed him back down onto the bed.

The candlelight flickering in the room cast a soft light over Killian's body. Emma trailed her fingers down his chest through the soft splattering of black chest hair. Her fingers danced lightly towards his happy trail and then back up again.

"I am going to take my time and enjoy this." She whispered, leaning down and taking one of his nipples in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it, causing him to groan at the feel of her hot mouth on him. She switched to the other, giving it equal attention. Her fingers drifted down again, coming across a raised scar that looked like it was quite painful when it happened.

"Where did this come from?" She asked softly, pulling back to look at him. "A sailor on my ship tried to cause a mutiny. Let's just say that it didn't work. This hurt like hell but I still won." Emma eyes wavered a little at the thought of someone trying to kill him. Pushing the awful thought from her mind, Emma leaned back down and trailed her tongue over the scar. Killian bucked upwards, underneath her body. He wanted her mouth lower.

"Emma." He breathed out, and she reached up one finger, effectively quieting him. She began to trail kisses across the scar. That trail led down and Killian watched her with interest. He nearly came undone when she undid the button his pants with his teeth. Emma then got off Killian so she could remove his pants. But he sat up and stopped her before she could pull them down.

"I believe that it's your turn to remove some articles of clothing lass." Emma smiled at him and stood in front of him. She pulled her shirt off slowly, giving him a little strip tease. She heard the hitch in his throat though when she removed her bra. Emma had to stifle a laugh because Killian looked like a little boy on Christmas who had just been presented with a HUGE pile of presents.

"You are stunning love. Simply breathtaking." Killian said before standing up as well. Emma blushed at the compliment. He reached a hand down to undo her jeans. He managed to slide them slowly off her curvy hips. Emma was bare to him now except for her black lacy underwear. There was no word's that could capture the gorgeousness that was Emma Swan.

Emma then helped him in return to remove his black leather pants. But unbeknownst to her, Killian was bare underneath. Once his pants were gone, his obvious arousal stood on display proudly. Unable to keep herself from looking down at it, Emma had to lick her dry lips and that nearly undid Killian again. He reached downward and spliced his hook through her panties. She gasped in surprise at his quick action and then blushed further when she realized she was completely naked in front of him.

He gave her an impish grin as he threw her ruined underwear to the floor. "Gods Emma, you will be the death of me." He offered before picking her up and tossing her onto the bed.

Emma lay in the middle of the bed on her back, breathing hard. Her body was trembling with need. She watched Killian and it looked like he was entranced by the image of her. He wasn't moving, only staring. "Hey, hot stuff. For this to happen, I need you. And what I need is for your body to be on top of mine. More accurately, I need you in me." She said saucily as she beckoned him with her pointer finger.

A beautiful smile lit up his face as he crawled gently onto the bed. He scooped up a handful of the rose petals and dropped them over her body, letting them float down across her flawless skin. Emma was in awe at how intimate this all way. No man had ever taken the time to go these lengths to seduce her. The petals. The candles. The sounds. Everything was incredible, and she found herself overwhelmed with emotion. So she reached up and cupped both his cheeks. "Thank you." She whispered before bringing his lips down to hers so she could place a sweet and gentle kiss against them.

"For what love?" Killian asked, pulling back surprised. He smiled at her before he began to leave a trail of kisses down her face, moving down her throat.

"For doing all this—For doing this for me. No one has ever done this for me."

At that, Killian stopped kissing her. "You may not believe that you are a Princess Emma but you sure as hell deserve to be treated like one. And now that's my job." Killian then swooped in for a heated kiss.

The kiss turned into something more. Tongues dueled. Hands traveled and drifted. Fingers intertwined. Skin slid over skin. Mouths suckled at heated flesh. Two heartbeats beat at the same time. And when their bodies came together for the first time, it was as if everything in the world was finally right.

Emma felt Killian thrust inside of her, burying himself to the hilt with one thrust. He was large and she hadn't been with anyone that big. Slight pain soon gave way to an all-encompassing feeling of completion. "Oh God Killian, you feel incredible." She let out, sounding overly breathy. Her eyes closed as she savored the feeling of them being together for the first time. God, this was the passion she had been waiting for. This is what she had been missing with Graham. He had never made her feel like she felt now. Happy and whole.

Killian began to thrust slowly, pulling out partially, and then sliding back in. The pace was slow. He was making love to his Princess. And it was everything he wanted and more. But when he looked down and found her eyes closed, he knew he wanted them open. "Look at me Emma." His voice breaking through the inner monologue that Emma had going on. Sea green met Deep Ocean blue as she forced herself to look at the man above her. "Are you really here with me right now?" He asked, finding it hard to believe.

A hand slid up to cup his face. "I am. This is where you belong." Emma offered, bringing him down for a kiss. A feeling of unease washed over Killian. This wasn't where either one of them belonged but Killian pushed that away. He was finally able to be with Emma and he didn't want anything to tarnish this.

Killian's tongue slid into her the warm cavern of her mouth as he continued making love to her. Emma arched her back, bringing their bodies closed to each other. She wrenched her mouth away from his. "I need more." She breathed out, looking him right in the eyes. Emma wrapped her long legs around his back, urging him into her deeper.

"Faster." Was whispered in his ear and he was eager to comply with whatever she wanted. Killian sped up his thrusts and he snaked his hand between their bodies to find her center. Emma was barely holding on, wanting Killian to let go first. But the coil tightening in her lower belly was beginning to be strung a bit too tight. When his fingers began to massage the right spot, Emma let out a scream of ecstasy. Her eyes rolled back in her head, pleasure racing through her body. She was completely letting herself go in his arms and it felt amazing.

Killian, still searching for his own release, slid his hand under her back. He rocked back, sitting on his heels, bringing her body with him. He sat on his legs, with Emma straddling his thighs. A light sheen of sweat coated both their bodies now. Killian kept up the pace but with this new angle, Emma found herself heading towards a second orgasm. "Oh god, I can't." She groaned out, as her eyes locked with his.

"Och, You can darling, and you will." Killian said with all knowing smile. Their bodies met again and again, locked in a dance that they both knew all too well. But it was as if they had done this time and time again with each other. Killian knew where to kiss. Emma knew where to touch. Feeling herself on the precipice of another earth shattering orgasm, she was desperate to get him to come with her. So she stared into his blue depths and kissed him one last time.

"Let go." She whispered, clenching him tightly.

And that was all it took. Killian fell off the edge with her at the same time as she came. He fell back against the bed, bringing her body with his. They both lay there, trying to catch their breath. Emma leaned up, placing a hand over his heart, feeling the beat. It was the same as her own and she warmed at the thought. "So was it as good as you hoped?" Emma asked, knowing what had just happened had basically moved heaven and earth.

A serious look crossed his face before he answered with, "it was ok. I think we can do better." Emma's mouth dropped open for a moment before Killian laughed at her.

"You know, I never turn down a challenge." Emma offered, stealing his breath with a thorough kiss.

"Well that's excellent lass because I can assure you, it's going to be a long night. Are you up for that challenge?" He asked, looking way too sure of himself.

Emma moved off his body then and wrapped her hand around him. "Oh Emma, Gods does that feel amazing." He could feel himself 'rising to the occasion'.

"Of course I am...and now you are too." She replied with a wink.

* * *

**A/N - FINALLY! UGH! I feel so much better now. How about you? lol**


	17. Chapter 16

**Co-Written by Angelfan984**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Hook came awake slowly noticing the warmth of a body nestled securely in his arms. He was still in her world. Thank the Gods for small miracles, he had neglected to give her the blanket from her parents the evening before, but he hadn't forgotten about it. His eyes traveled over to the wrapped box on top of her dresser that they had both ignored in favor of giving attention to each other. They had done so liberally. He felt a grin spread across his face as he thought of the final time they had been together the night before.

She had teased him until he had told her that she was the best he ever had. Which wasn't far from the truth, he had just liked seeing her reaction when he had told her she was only okay. She was proud of her prowess in the bedroom and Killian found that extremely hot. Looking down at her head snuggled into his chest, his heart swelled at the sight of the morning light across her face. She was amazingly beautiful.

He ran his hook lightly across her shoulder and down her arm. She had insisted on him keeping it on. They had found uses for it throughout the night that just the thought of sent heat to his manhood. Now he drifted it back up her arm and along her collarbone and then down and around the nipple that was visible. It puckered under his gentle touch and he ached to pull it into his mouth and nibble on the sensitive flesh. Then he went on and ran the hook down her side and across her navel. He wanted her awake so he could ravish her again.

She started to stir at his soft touches and she blinked up at him a sexy little smile gracing her lips. "Mmmhh, Good Morning Killian." She murmured coming up to kiss him softly. "Sleep well?"

"Aye, I'm well rested love." He grinned up at her and then hooked her wrist pulling it down to another part of him that was awake already. Emma returned his grin with a brilliant smile of her own. She loved touching him. Her hand closed around him and started to move slowly up and down the length of him. Groaning into her mouth, he deepened the kiss, tangling his hand into her golden locks and holding her mouth to his. His tongue darted out hungry for her and she swung her leg over him straddling him while never breaking the kiss. Then she slowly lowered herself onto his throbbing shaft. The heat of her engulfed him and he felt her pulse around him as his hand found her nipple and tweaked it.

Slowly she started to move, sounds of pleasure left her chest and her mouth broke free of his as she sat up and rode him. Her head was thrown back in pleasure but he found he needed to see her eyes on him. So that he would know she knew he was giving her pleasure.

"Emma, look at me." Her eyes flew open and their eyes locked. A grin spread across her face and her pace quickened. "Oh Gods." He groaned pressing his head back into the pillows pleasure making his eyes close to relish it fully.

Killian was a beautiful man. Emma was beyond happy that she could have him here, in her bed.

"Killian, look at me." She commanded repeating his words to her. He slipped his hand between them as she impaled herself onto him. Finding her nub he circled it with his thumb and forefinger then he rubbed it in rhythm of her movements. He could feel her clenching around him, her inner muscles contracting from pleasure. "Oh, right there, yeah—" she moaned low before her orgasm took her over the edge. He followed shortly after spilling his seed into her. For the first time he thought of having children, children with her. He could imagine a little boy with her blond hair and her cute nose, and a little girl with his black hair and her light eyes. He hoped that someday it would happen.

Emma danced around the kitchen to her music as she cooked up some breakfast. Her mood for the day had started out pretty great. Which was due to the night before and this morning's activity. She had the whole day off from work and that meant a whole day with Killian. She couldn't be happier. Glancing at the bathroom door she smiled. He was getting cleaned up while she made them breakfast. He had wanted her to join him in the shower, but they wouldn't have gotten much cleaning up done together. His methods of persuasion had nearly done her in.

* * *

"Someone is in a good mood this morning!" Ruby stretched and yawned as she walked into the small kitchen area.

"I hope we weren't too loud for you." Emma blushed as she looked over to her roommate.

"Oh you mean the earth shattering orgasms you had?" She laughed and paused. "I'm joking!" She laughed even harder at Emma's embarrassed look. "I went out with Tyler for a couple hours last night I didn't get in till late."

"Oh, yeah? How is that going?"

"Oh no missy you are not getting out of this! Details! I demand them!" Ruby commanded with a smile.

"Well—it was—um—I—Uh I don't really know how to explain it." Emma stumbled over her words.

"Oooooo it was that good? Damn! I knew it!" She grinned saucily at her. Then the bathroom door opened cutting off any more conversation. Emma was extremely thankful for Killian's return until Ruby's next words. "Hey stud muffin, I heard last night was epic!"

"Epic, eh?" He grinned and walked over to Emma pulling her into his arms. "Aye, I think that would be an understatement." Then he pulled her in and kissed her. Her mind blanked of everything but him and she molded herself to him dropping the spatula onto the floor as she wrapped her arms around him and thread her hands through his wet hair.

"Whoa kids, not in front of innocent eyes!" Ruby teased them breaking into their private world. Emma pulled away first and retrieved the spatula from the floor and started to wash it in the sink to give her hands something to do.

"Innocent?" Killian snorted and chuckled. "You are a man eater and you know it. You're just like a wolf, you eat them up and spit them out." He winked at her taking the possible sting from his words. He liked Emma's best friend, she had a spunkiness about her that he found endearing.

"You may just be right about that." Ruby laughed, "but I've got to get ready for work, so I'll leave you kids to your own devices. Try not to destroy every surface you end up on."

* * *

After Ruby left and breakfast was cleaned up. Hook went and retrieved the gift from Emma's parents. Handing it to her, he watched her face expectantly. "Open it. It's from Snow White and Prince Charming… well technically King Charming now, but – just open it." Killian finished lamely.

"The ribbon—it's the same blue ribbon from the first gift you gave me." She told him her hand going up to touch her own necklace. Then she started to untie the ribbon carefully like it was a delicate flower. Her slow movements made him want to take the box from her and rip it open revealing what was inside it. But this was Emma's revelation it couldn't be rushed. It wasn't like a Band-Aid; it couldn't just be ripped off. He was almost vibrating with his held in expectations when she lifted the lid and gently lifted the blanket out. "Where did you get this from?" She questioned her eyes flying to his.

"Your parents gave it to me to give to you."

"No, this is mine. I have this blanket in my stuff from when I was a kid. I was abandoned in it. They found me on the side of the road wrapped in nothing but this blanket stating my name. I always thought that if they cared enough to name me, why didn't they want me." She held the blanket to her chest as a single tear fell from the corner of her eye.

"Oh Emma, love, I didn't give it to you to make you cry. I was told that it might help you believe. They said they made more than one."

"You didn't find this in my dresser?" She inquired suspiciously with her eyebrow raised.

"No I did not." Killian told her simply, there really wasn't much more he could add. Then Emma was on her feet racing up the stairs. He followed behind her, stopping to lean against the frame of her bedroom door. He watched as she was pulled out an identical white blanket from her hope chest.

Her fingers went numb and the blankets fell to the floor. It was real it was all completely real. "Oh god." She muttered and turned to face Killian who had vanished from her doorway. They had a lot to talk about next time she saw him. She had to go to the Enchanted Forest for real to save them all. She wouldn't lose them all not when she had just found them, not if they were real. Her heart beat wildly in her chest and a spark started in her growing into a flame of true hope for a family that loved her.

* * *

Snow stood on her balcony taking in the sea when the flash of bright light spread like an earthquake starting from the castle. It coated everything. She watched as flying demons fell from the sky burning up as they went. Emma. She believes.

"Charming!" She cried, "Charming, come quick!"

"What is it, Snow?" He burst out onto the balcony gathering her to him checking her for injuries. She pulled back from him laughing, smiling and crying all in the same breath.

"It's Emma, she believes, she is going to save us all!"

* * *

**A/N - OMG guys! You all are amazing. Over 150 reviews for our little story? We are truly honored you all love it enough to review. And that isn't even mentioning the follows and favorites! Wow... just WOW! Thank you so much for reading what we write. =D**


	18. Chapter 17

**Co-Written by Angelfan984**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Emma spent the better part of the day on the couch, lost in thought. Part of her was in total disbelief of the blanket that now sat in her lap. On one leg rested the tattered remains of the blanket she had been found it. On the other sat a crisp white, still soft blanket that had been stored away due to it not being used. Probably in hopes that one day, it would be given to the woman it had been meant for. And now that Emma had it, there was no doubt in her mind that she had two parents that needed her desperately. She looked down at the preserved blanket, running her pointer finger over the purple stitching that spelled out the name Emma. She lifted it to her nose and inhaled the sent of her mother Snow White. It was hard to believe that she was the product of True Love, the child of a freaking fairytale couple. Snow White and Prince Charming were her parents for Gods sakes. Although the irony was not lost on her that she was falling in love with a fairy tale herself. It was quite possible that Emma was going to find herself in love with Killian, thee Captain Hook.

The blanket had tied it all together. She had Snow's fair skin and Charming's straw colored hair. Her cute little nose, she got from her Mother and her Father gave her strong jaw to her. She had her Mom's strong, quiet demeanor but she was also blessed with her Father's ability to be firm, yet fair. As all these pieces clicked into place in her mind, Emma grabbed the tattered blanket and leapt off the couch. She flew up the stairs to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

She needed to get to her mother. She needed to talk to her and get some things straightened out. But right now, the only way to do that was to sleep and dream. Emma eyed her bed, thinking about trying to take a catnap but she wasn't even tired. Oddly enough, she was energized after the incredible night she had had with Killian. Then, it came to her. She looked over her shoulder at the rose Killian had given to her. And somehow, she knew that it was the key. She strode over to the nightstand and plucked it out of the vase. Clutching it and the blanket close to her heart, Emma closed her eyes. "I believe." She whispered to no one in particular. Her thoughts went to the story of Wizard of Oz and Dorothy with her Ruby Red Slippers. There's no place like home, there's no place like home, repeated in her mind. And with that, she felt things begin to shift. When she opened her green eyes again, she found herself staring at the backs of Snow, Charming and Killian.

* * *

Hook had been against the door of Emma's bedroom watching her intently one second, and the next he was back in the Enchanted Forest. He raced from his chambers, searching for the Charming's. Once he came upon them, out on the balcony in their room, his eyes caught the flash that traveled across the land. He heard Snow tell Charming that Emma believed and a genuine smile crossed his face. His girl did it; she would be the savior they needed. It was that moment that Snow saw him.

With tears in her eyes, she left Charming's embrace and approached Hook slowly. Once she was in front of him, she threw her arms around him and whispered in his ear a soft, "thank you". Snow clung to him, knowing that he had just saved them all. Killian normally would have felt quite awkward but he knew that Snow White's gratitude was sincere. So he wrapped his arm around her and squeezed her back.

"My pleasure m'lady." He responded in her ear as he caught Charming's gaze over her shoulder.

The King let his wife go as she went to thank Hook. When their eyes met, Hook gave him a curt nod to acknowledge that their mutual goal was almost achieved. Once Snow had pulled away from Hook, Charming strode towards them. He extended his arm to Hook who merely just looked at it for a moment. Then he looked back up with his typical smirk. Shaking Charming's hand, he said. "Told you I would get it done mate." Charming gritted his teeth a bit, hating when Hook called him mate but he reminded himself that this pirate, this man had just single handedly saved his Kingdom.

"There is so much love going on right now, mind if I get in on that?" A sweet voice broke the silence and all three turned, stunned to see her here.

Emma stood a few feet behind them, still with her blanket and rose in hand. Stepping forward. She held out the blanket for Snow to see. "Mom?" She asked hesitantly, already knowing the answer.

Snow flew to her and wrapped her arms around her tightly. "Oh my darling. Yes, Emma. I'm your Mom and you have no idea how much I love you." Emma welcomed Snow's embrace that was quickly added to by Charming wrapping his arms around the both of them. Hook stood off to the side, watching the family reunion.

"I don't know how much time I have left here. Or how I can stay here but I know this is where I belong now." The savior offered, as she pulled away from her parents. Her parents nodded at her.

"We will figure that out together. We are so happy to have you home." Snow said, reaching out and holding her hand.

"When we can, I think it's time we have a long, overdue talk." Charming offered, to which Emma shook her head at. She still had a lot of important questions that needed answering.

"Now is as good of a time as any." Emma told them with a smile and tears in her eyes.

"It would be, but we don't really know the next step. This was Regina's plan. Her idea has brought you home to us. So we will need to talk to her and see how to get you back here." Snow told her. Then she clasped Charming's hand in hers, "but we will do that now. Maybe we will have an answer before you go back to the other world." She smiled hopefully.

It was then that her eyes connected with Killian's. She needed to speak with him as well but she preferred that be in private. With a nod at her parents to acknowledge what her mom just said she kept her eyes on Killian. "I need to speak with Killian for a bit." She then took his hand and led him from their room.

Her parents watched them go. "Did you see that?" Snow asked turning to look at her husband.

"The look between those two?" He asked and she confirmed it.

"Yes, I think they are falling in love." Snow said as a small smile graced her pixie like features. Hook was a good man and she knew that he would put Emma's needs above all others therefore making her a good man for her daughter. A daughter, that was shortly going to be home and part of all of their lives.

"I'm not sure how I feel about this Snow. He is a pirate." Charming responded his brow furrowed and his gaze still in the direction they had just left in.

"If Emma loves him and he loves her, that is all that matters. You know it as well as I do, I wasn't exactly saintly when you found me and you were living a lie as well. Who are we to judge? I just want all the happiness for our daughter as she can get."

* * *

Emma and Killian walked silently to his room. As soon as the door was shut behind them, Killian had Emma in his arms. They were kissing, and tugging at clothes. "So soon again love, you are insatiable." He asked, a chuckle coming through the mouth that was currently being assaulted by the blonde.

"Are you complaining, pirate?" Emma shot back, pushing his body closer to his bed. They tumbled onto the bed together.

"Of course not. I will never get enough of you." Killian answered as he felt Emma ripping his shirt from his chest.

"Good answer. I want to be with you in your bed. Here, in my new home." Emma gasped out as Killian was now nipping at her favorite spot, the highly sensitive skin right under her left ear.

"And so you shall be." He responded before slanting his mouth back over hers. Killian took his time worshiping her body. They rolled around under the sheets for an hour, just playing with each other, enjoying the moment. He loved the way she giggled when he brushed his fingers down her right side. Emma loved the way his bright eyes lit up when she told him how she wanted it. Control was given and taken. Each took a turn dominating the other but never was the fact forgotten that they were both equals.

They lay in bed together afterwards the glow of the late afternoon sun slanting over them. Killian propped up against two pillows with Emma back against his chest. His arm was around her, intertwining their fingers. Emma was playing with a ring on his finger, deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts love?" Emma continued to twist the ring around, looking over her shoulder at him.

"I was just thinking about my life at home. And what leaving means...what I have to give up. I should say good-bye to Graham so he's not left wondering what happened to me. I have Granny to say goodbye to. A job to quit—A home to leave, and most importantly, there is Ruby. I can't even imagine never seeing her again. She has been my lifeline in Storybrooke. Honestly she is all the family I never had, that before her I never even thought was possible." She sighed thinking about the enormity of what she was going to have to do.

Killian remained silent as he considered what she had said. "You know, you might not have to leave her behind. There is nothing stating that you can't bring her with you. The question will be, does she want to leave your home behind."

Emma eyes widened as she moved away from Killian, rolling onto her flat stomach so she could face him. "I don't know. There is nothing keeping us there. I would have to talk to her about it."

Killian reached out to cup her cheek. "Whatever makes you happy. I quite like her actually. She is feisty, I could see her here, mixing things up with the gentleman callers."

A small laugh erupted from Emma's chest. "That is a definite possibility." The humor left her face as quickly as it had come. "You know, it took my so long to find my place in life. To build a home, make friends make a life. The thought of coming here and having to do it all over scares me to death."

Killian appreciated her honesty. "Believe me love, I understand. However, your family should be a huge motivator for you. And you have me now. But I don't want you making this decision for your parents or for me. I want you making it because it's what you want."

Emma, who had been looking down, met his eyes. She leaned up, pressing a feather light kiss to his lips. "Thank you for that. Besides Ruby, you're one of the first people in my life who has wanted me to do what's best for myself." He pulled her back into his arms so that they could snuggle a while longer in comfortable silence.

* * *

Once Emma had made it back to her world, she noticed that Ruby was home. Not wanting to put this conversation off, she decided to take the bull by the horns and address what was happening. She headed downstairs to find Ruby in the kitchen at the island, eating a carton of ice cream.

"Hey." Emma called out, coming to sit in front of her.

Ruby looked up with sad eyes. She swallowed the ice cream to answer. "Hey girl. I didn't know you were home."

"Yeah I just got back." Emma responded gesturing up the stairs. Ruby didn't react to the strangeness of that motion. Honestly Emma had been acting strange lately, but besides that she had other things on her mind.

They sat there a moment before Emma dutifully asked what was wrong. It seemed that Tyler and her weren't going to work out. He was into things she hated and they had nothing in common. Except for obvious of them both being attractive, outgoing people. Emma let her finish her story, sensing that this might be the right time to ask Ruby about leaving Storybrooke.

"I'm sorry to hear things didn't work out with Tyler. He must not have been the one." She paused and took a deep breath. "But I need to pose a question to you. How would you feel about leaving Storybrooke? Traveling to someplace new and starting a brand new life someplace else." Emma asked, an eyebrow rose in question. Ruby was silent for a moment, thinking it over. She ended up staying quiet so long that Emma began to think she wouldn't want to leave. And that she was going to have to walk away from her best friend.

That was all before Ruby answered with an enthusiastic "Sure, why not? Where are we going bestie?"

Emma wanted to leap up and wrap her arms around Ruby. "You're serious? You'll really quit Granny's and leave with me?"

Ruby nodded happily. "Listen Ems, life has gotten boring here and overly predictable. Besides you know I've always wanted a life of adventure that never included staying in Storybrooke my whole life. Not to mention I've dated EVERY MAN around here. Think of all the uncharted waters out there with fresh men in them? I think it's time I go fishing!" She finished with a huge grin on her face. "Seriously though, you're my best friend. You are my family and if you are leaving, then I am leaving too."

A tear threatened to fall down her cheek but Emma managed to stop it. "That's wonderful, I am so happy to hear you say that."

"But what about Killian?" Ruby asked curiously. "You just met him and you are so totally into him. What will happen to him?"

"Well that's the thing. We are going to where he is from."

"Where exactly is he from? Some place warm like Florida or some place far more exotic like Ireland? I noticed a bit of an Irish accent." She asked hopefully imagining far off lands with glittering shores.

"I'd tell you to get your head out of the clouds on this one Ruby but you're not that far off to be honest. We would be going to a place called the Enchanted Forest. I have a lot I need to tell you…" And with that Emma launched into everything that had happened the last two years, leaving no detail unmentioned. She didn't wish to lie to Ruby despite how crazy it all sounded. Once she had finished, she paused, looking for some sort of reaction out of the brunette.

Unsure of what to say to Emma, Ruby just nodded as she took it all in. Granted, her friend sounded totally insane but there were so many things that didn't make sense. And when Emma finally told her who her parents were, Ruby had to smother an urge to slap Emma across the face and tell her to snap out of it or to shake her. Yet, some pieces didn't sound that far fetched. And when the story concluded, Ruby found that she wanted to believe as she looked at the necklace around Emma's neck that had started it all.

She leaned forward, touching the metal that lie around her neck. "So you want to go to this, Enchanted Forest to rescue your parents and Hook. And if you don't they will cease to exist?" She clarified, wanting to make sure she understood correctly.

Emma nodded. "And I really don't want to do that without you."

"Then I am in." Ruby agreed figuring if Emma was certifiably insane, that nothing would pan out. Then she would get her the help she desperately needed. But if all this were true, they would end up someplace magical and wonderful.

Emma jumped up and came to Ruby, hugging her tightly. "We just need to find a way to get there. Killian and my parents are looking into it now. But we have a lot to do to get ready to leave. This is your last chance to stay here."

Ruby felt swept up into a whirlwind she wasn't sure she could comprehend. But she trusted Emma implicitly. "Bring it on Ems. We are in it for the long haul." And with that, Emma and her were off to make preparations for their imminent departure from Storybrooke.

* * *

**A/N - Sorry I'm a day late in posting. =D Hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Co-Written by Angelfan984**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Exactly two weeks later Emma stood inside their empty loft surveying the place. They had sold most of their things, because they would probably not be able to take things with them. Besides the fact a toaster isn't going to work without electricity. She would definitely miss some of the things she took for granted, like her coffee machine. But Killian had promised that he would find someone to create her a coffee maker. Then she walked over to the single item left in the apartment. A mirror. It was a magic mirror though one brought here from the Enchanted Forest. Pushed through the other mirror that Killian had to view her world. Although he said he didn't need it anymore, that they shared a deeper connection. It made her feel warm inside.

"So we are really doing this huh?" Ruby's nervous voice broke into her thoughts. It seems she had come to terms with the fact that it was all real too. She would have to; to be able to cross over she had to believe as fully as Emma did. Emma nodded her head and kept her eyes on the mirror that was in front of her. "We can never come back here once we do this correct?" She asked for the hundredth time.

"Yeah, just like I told you. This is forever. You can still change your mind, but this is something that I need to do. I can't let them all die and I can't figure out how to break the curse if I am still here. Regina said it can only be broken if I am there." Emma patiently explained.

"No, I'm going! You are not leaving me behind missy! Besides you said there are lots of men." She winked laughing at her own obsession. Someday she would find the one, but until then there were tons of fish in the sea.

"It isn't safe there like it is here. There are monsters and magical creatures. Every fairy tale you have ever read is real, including the scary ones. You will need to learn to protect yourself." Emma repeated the words she had said so often since Ruby had decided to go. She wanted to make sure her best friend knew what she was getting into. It would hurt her if her friend decided to stay here, but she would understand completely.

"For the last freakin time Ems! I. AM. GOING!" She picked up her bag packed with all the things she couldn't live without and stood next to Emma. "So are we going now?"

"I'm just waiting for—" Emma started but paused as Killian's form appeared in the mirror before her. Their reflections no longer showed up and they both looked at him on the other side of the mirror. "Killian." She breathed a smile forming on her lips.

"Princess." Killian grinned and bowed formally, and then he rose and reached his hand out to her. She moved her hand to met his and it went effortlessly through the mirror. It was like stepping through a door. Smiling she stepped over the edge of the mirror and emerged into the great hall of her parents castle. Then she turned to look at Ruby. Her eyes were as big as saucers and her mouth hung open. But just as quickly she snapped out of her shock and followed Emma through the glass.

Snow White, Charming, Grumpy, and a few others stood to the side of the room. Tears openly fell from Snow's eyes and Grumpy whipped some away covertly. Charming smiled brightly his happiness filling the room. Emma hugged Killian and then broke away from him and went to her parents and embraced them. Grumpy hugged all three of them and they laughed. For being the grumpy dwarf he wasn't very grumpy, Emma thought.

"Wow. Oh wow! You were not joking! This place is a castle!" Ruby broke into the reunion as she looked around in awe.

"Mom, Dad, this is Ruby my best friend." Emma introduced them. Snow stared at Ruby taking her in for the first time. Then she shook her head in denial.

"No this is Red." Snow responded. "You know Little Red Riding Hood?" She told her daughter looking between the two.

"Little Red Riding Hood?" Ruby laughed. "Nope just a normal waitress from Storybrooke. Not a fairy tale character here."

"Huh." Snow said looking to Charming. "Doesn't she look just like Red? They could be twins."

"Well you do know that twins are a normal part of life." Charming laughed thinking of his own twin that he didn't learn about until he was a grown man and his twin was dead.

"You think Ruby is a twin?" Emma asked trying to clarify her confusion. She hadn't met anyone here that looked like Ruby.

"Maybe Ruby is another version of Red. Maybe our worlds are actually only different dimensions." Charming suggested. All eyes looked at him. New thoughts formed at the possibilities of that idea.

* * *

Later that day after Emma had shown Ruby to the room she had picked out for her. It was down the hall from her quarters. She left Ruby to get accustom to her new area and went to find Killian. Making her way to his rooms she drew back in shock when Regina appeared in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Emma cried.

"Is that any way to thank me? I'm the one that enabled you to come fully over. You should be praising me not accusing me with questions." Regina informed her and pressed her lips together in distaste.

"I'm sorry, it is only that you startled me." Emma told her uncomfortable to be alone with the woman after she had threatened Killian. "What is it you need?" She inquired smiling tightly.

"You. It seems you will be some use to me after all." She laughed and laced her arm with hers. Emma held herself back from recoiling from the stronger woman.

"Me? Besides breaking the curse, which I have yet to do, what could you possibly want me for?" Emma asked confused.

"It has come to my attention that you have magic. I think you need to learn to use that magic. I'm here to offer my services in training you. For a small price of course." Regina's husky laugh filled the hallway once again.

_It won't cost much, just your voice. _Emma's mind flashed to one of her favorite Disney films the little mermaid. Regina was very much the Ursula of her story that was for sure.

"What exactly do you want?" Emma questioned distrust evident in her voice.

"Friendship. I don't have many friends. I thought you and I—Well I thought we could become friends." She informed her a smile spreading across her very red lips.

"Right. Friends." Emma responded sarcastically.

"Emma, is everything okay here?" Killian asked coming out of his room and seeing the two standing in the hallway.

"Everything is just fine Captain." Regina purred and stepped towards him. "We were just having a little girl talk." Her fingers walked their way up his chest and fingered the necklace that both Emma and Killian had. Watching helplessly Emma didn't like the feeling that rose in her at Regina touching any part of Killian. His hand came up and folded onto the Evil Queens before he removed her hand from his necklace and stepped around her to stand next to Emma. He reached out and took her hand and the emotions that had been rising in her relaxed inside of her.

"Princess, think about my offer. I really could use a friend." She smiled and then she was gone. Emma sagged against the wall, not even realizing she had been holding herself so rigid with the woman around.

"Emma, what was that about? Friends? Offer?" Killian questioned as he pulled her into his arms. She was shaking and he kissed her forehead tenderly.

"She told me I have magic and that she would teach me how to use it, if I be her friend." Emma repeated her words on a sigh. She glanced up at Killian's concerned face and she smiled then went up on tiptoes and took his mouth in a soft gentle kiss.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Killian told her breaking away from the kiss. "She is dangerous."

"That is why I think I probably should do it. She has already threatened your life once. I wouldn't put it past her to do it again."

"She what? I assure you I can take care of myself. Although it is sweet you think you need to protect me." He breathed into her mouth. Then his tongue slipped out and he tasted her. She was real. She was here. What more could he want for?

"Mmm, Killian. Lets spend a little time together." She whispered against his mouth. Then she walked him to his bedroom door and lead them inside, she closed the door behind them and latched it securely. No one would bother them.

He slid his hand over her shoulder, up to cup her face. Then he slid his fingers into her hair. Leaning in close, he inhaled as if absorbing her scent. Vanilla and honey, just like always. His lips parted, and he whispered, "We shouldn't."

"Why not?" She murmured confusion coloring her words.

"Because you are here for real now. You are a princess. Princess's don't just go to men's beds without being married." He informed her.

"So then, lets get married. I love you. I think I have from the very first moment. I know you love me too. I can see it in your eyes. We belong together." She told him earnestly speaking all the feelings in her heart.

She pressed her hand over his holding it to her face as she gazed up at him waiting for his answer. And he started trembling. Just the slightest, finest tremor in his fingers, but—"It is not that easy Emma. I need the permission of your parents. The invitations need to go out. The—" he broke off as she kissed him. He pulled her head to his and kissed her back.

"Was that a yes?" She whispered against his lips. "We can worry about the rest later."

His fingers flexed beneath hers. He leaned forward, feathered his lips across hers, and for one moment, she tasted restraint. And then all the complexities were swept away by a rush of passion, pure, raw, and undiluted. She slid her arms around his neck, trying to get closer. He walked her back to his bed, falling he brought her with him.

So much hunger. So much heat. The smooth taste of Killian infused with a hint of rum, salt and sea. She moaned into his mouth and started to remove her own clothes. He caressed her as she did. Her cheeks, her chin, her throat, he pushed her hair back off her face after her shirt was off, moaning as he sank his fingers into the thick, warm mass of golden hair. Restraint shattered. Well-intentioned thoughts died. The only emotions left were lust and need, and they took command.

She smiled against his mouth feeling him giving in completely. Her objective had been achieved. She stood and started to shed her pants. Killian saw the warm, soft swell of her breasts fully above the constriction of her bra. His hand went to the tie on his pants; his damned pants couldn't open fast enough.

Emma seemed to have no trouble removing her pants she stepped out of them. Kicking them away. Her rose cotton bikini panties wrapped her lush hips. And he forgot about his pants, still clinging to his hips. He forgot about his shirt, his boots, and the removal of which were necessary for normal, naked sex.

It had been two weeks since they had found a moment alone together and his need had rose past the point of containment. He reached out with wondering fingers to stroke her hourglass profile. Then, like a boy, he grabbed the front clasp of her bra and popped it open. He grinned as her breast sprang free, beautifully round, creamy, and full. Her pink tight nipples beckoned him. He cupped one of her breasts in his hand feeling her softness. It contrasted to his hardness.

She pushed his hand away and then pushed his pants down to his boots. His legs still hung off of the bed. His shaft stood at attention, erect and ready for her.

"Perfect," she whispered. Then she cupped his balls with one hand, held his erection at the base and leaned forward. She took him fully into his mouth. One flick of her wet warm tongue zapped hot lightning on the tip of his shaft. Electricity arced through him. Was that her magic? For one mindless moment, he almost—almost came. Then he caught a strand of her hair and tugged her up to him.

"If you want any satisfaction at all love, you'd better stop that now." He growled and then slanted his mouth to hers. Laughing in joy she slid off of him and onto the mattress and opened her arms for him.

He didn't fling himself on her. Not quite. He wasn't a young schoolboy with his first girl. He didn't devour all of her. Not quite. He saved some for later.

He was on top of her immediately. Kissing, licking, sucking. She moved as frantic as he, just as needy for him. She ran her hands down his spine, and then kissed his shoulder followed quickly by his chest. She caressed his butt pulling him nearer to her. His hard shaft pressed against her stomach and she arched up into him.

Angling himself he entered her swiftly. Their moans mingled in the room as day turned to night. He knew she was here for good that he would wake up in the morning and she would be here with him. It made the pleasure fuller, more intense. Their orgasms crashed over each of them quickly. It was over faster than any time before, but he felt closer to her this time. Gathering her close he held her to the side of his chest. His clothes still hung off of him but he didn't care, he had her in his arms and it was where she would stay. Forever.

* * *

**A/N - I wanted to post a bonus chapter. =D This one should have answered 'some' of your questions about Ruby/Red. We get that question a lot, so I figured I would update with this chapter instead of answering. lol Thank you for all of your amazing reviews. We love them! It is always great to hear what you think!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Co-Written by Angelfan984**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Hook paced in front of the room Charming was currently in. He had been in there all morning attending to his "royal duties." Which had given Hook the time to think about how he wanted to phrase this question. He had had a week to think about this and even though it hadn't taken that long to know he wanted to go through with it, it had taken that long to build up the courage. Which was generally not a problem he had. He held his hook up under his chin, while thinking. He would pace fifteen or so steps to the left, then turn around and go back fifteen to the right. Waiting was killing him only due to the fact that he was NOT looking forward to having this conversation. They may not hate each other but Charming still wasn't Hook's biggest fan and he knew it.

Finally, the heavy wooden doors swung open. "The King will see you now." Announced the little squire. Hook ignored him and entered the room to see Charming at a large desk. "What can I do for you Hook?" He asked without looking out from the proclamation he was reading over. The pirate approached the desk quickly, coming to stand right in front of it. Then he retreated a step or two, not wanting to be too close when he spoke his mind.

"A word, mate." Hook asked and this caused Charming to look up at him. He set his pen down and waited patiently. "So, your daughter and I have been talking…"

"I hope that's all you've been doing with her." Charming inferred, looking back down at the scroll in front of him.

Hook choose to ignore the comment and plunge ahead. "Emma and I have spent a lot of time together. And we've realized that we are in love with each other. When Emma finally made it here over a week ago, she expressed that she loved me. And Charming, I love her too." He expected the King to be surprised but so far there was no response. "I don't believe that I have to tell you this but I would do anything for her. I would protect her above all else. I love her, heart, body and soul."

Charming was listening but he found it hard to look at Hook. This pirate, this man who had done such evil things in his past had gone and fallen in love with his Princess of a daughter. It was hard to digest at times, but he had seen Hook do 'good'. Hook had had his back with that dragon when no one else would have. He felt like he needed to give the guy a break. So he finally captured the pirate's glance. "I know that Hook. My concern is your past and who you used to be. While I understand you are no longer that man, I want to make sure that past can not come back and try to do you harm and end up hurting Emma instead."

Hook looked to the floor. The words struck him. He had never even considered the possibility of things he had done WAY before Emma coming back and being a danger to her. It was definitely some food for thought. "I would never let that happen David and you know it."

Charming nodded slowly. So Hook decided it was time to deal the final blow. "I came in here to tell you that I want to marry Emma. We talked about it. And I want to do the right thing by you and Snow. So I want to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

The King's eyes widened in surprise, he had never imagined this happening so soon. Reminding himself to breathe, he said exactly what was on his mind. "Don't you think it's a bit soon?"

"True love is a funny thing Charming, of this I'm sure you are well aware. And why put off starting our lives together when we know it's what we both want?"

There was no way he was prepared to give his daughter away when he had just gotten her back but he refused to stand in the way of anything she wanted. And it was clear as day that she wanted Hook. So in taking Snow's advice, Charming decided that he would say nothing and let Emma be happy.

Charming nodded and stood. He came around the desk. "There is nothing I can do or say that is going to change this. I am not thrilled about it seeing as we only just got Emma back. However, Emma's happiness overrides everything else. And if she believes in you, then it's time that I start to as well. My daughter's safety, love and happiness rest on your shoulders now. Take good care of her." Hook smiled, thinking this had gone extremely well. Much better than he had thought it would.

It was thirty second later, when he was lying on the floor, holding his jaw, that it did up ending just as he imagined it would. A small trickle of blood emerged from his split lip. A chuckle threatened to escape his throat as he heard David say, "hurt her and I'll kill you."

David left the room feeling much better than he had when Hook first entered it.

* * *

Killian had been missing most of the day. Emma, being the curious type wondered where he had gone. He had risen before the sun was up, slipping out of bed gently. She had felt the bed shift and had cracked one eye open. She watched him get dressed, loving the way the muscle rippled under his velvet soft skin. And he had left his room without one word. She and Ruby had been hanging out in the castle getting to know everyone. She hadn't run into him once. Dinner was approaching and now she was a little nervous. It was unlike him to not be waiting around some corner for her or for him to seek her out just so he could kiss her. She headed to her bedroom to freshen up when she spotted a note on her pillow. She walked to the bed and picked up the piece of parchment. In Killian's handwriting, the note said:

_Hello gorgeous, I've missed being in your presence today. Please meet me on the beach in place of dinner with your parents. They are aware of your joining me. I have a surprise for you. See you soon Princess. Love, your Pirate_

The note immediately brought a happy smile to her face. He had something up his sleeve and she was dying to know what it was. She quickly changed out of the dress she had been in all day and into a pair of brown breeches and an emerald green shirt that Killian loved her because it brought out the green in her eyes. Then she rushed from her bedroom and out of the castle.

Snow and Charming stood at one of the windows in the grand dining room, watching her retreating form head towards the ocean. He rested a hand on Snow's shoulder that she covered with her own. "It's really happening." Snow offered.

"What's happening?" Asked a left in the dark Ruby who was coming down from her room for dinner. Emma's parents turned to stare at her. "You'll know soon enough. I am sure Emma will want to tell you herself." Snow responded with an all-knowing smile.

Emma had gone barefoot, knowing there was no point in wearing shoes on the beach. The minute her feet hit the sand she smiled. God, did she love the beach, which was pretty perfect when she knew how fond of the ocean Killian was. She saw him off in the distance, looking out over the water. His hair was being tussled by the breeze and Emma's heart stopped for a moment. Never before could she have hoped for such a man to enter her life and sweep her off her feet.

Feeling his beloved approach, Killian turned to watch her. The sun was setting and the view was magnificent. Of course, the sunset was pretty too but nothing held a candle to the woman who he hoped would become his wife very soon. The oranges and pinks in the sky were a beautiful backdrop. The corners of Killian's mouth turned up as Emma came to his side.

"Hello love." He said, leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

Emma, not being sated by that pulled him back and kissed him thoroughly. "Now that's a greeting." She said with a wink, reaching down to intertwine her fingers with his. Killian chuckled and pulled her towards the picnic he had laid out of them. "Remembering how much you loved this the last time, I figured it would be nice to do again on this special occasion."

It was then that Emma noticed a purplish bruise blossoming on his handsome face. "Where did this come from?" She asked, reaching up and touching his face tenderly. Killian shook off the comment and told her not to worry about it.

They both sat on the blanket and Emma quirked an eyebrow. Her Pirate looked like he had been punched in the face and was not trying to cover that fact up. Not wanting to fight with him, she switched topics of conversation. "What's the occasion Killian? My birthday is coming but it isn't here yet."

"Aye, that it is but this isn't for that. Have something to eat and then we can talk."

But Emma wasn't one to be put off that easily. "Listen, surprises make me, well a bit nervous. What's going on? Is everything ok? You and Dad aren't leaving to ward off more dragons are you?"

Chuckling, he shook his head. "No, hopefully the dragon threat will be low for quite awhile. I wanted to speak with you Emma and ask you something very important. And I am hoping the answer is still a yes..."

Her heart rate spiked. Wait was he...it was then that she watched him reach around his back. It stayed back there as his eyes met hers. "Emma Swan, you are an incredible woman. Never have I met someone like you in all the realms that I've traveled to. Your beauty, your wit, your strength have all enchanted me. Like a bloody siren, you've captured me and I don't want to be let go. You've awoken something in me that I've long since forgotten I could do. You taught me how to love again and for that I will be forever grateful. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

A box appeared in his hand in front of her face. Being one handed, Emma knew she needed to help him but she was just so awe struck in the moment. "A little help love?" Shaking her head, she laughed and apologized. She took it from him and opened it slowly. There nestled in the box was a silver ring with a diamond in the middle, flanked by a sapphire on either side. The deep blue stones reminded Emma of his eyes and she knew this ring was perfect. Tears formed in her eyes and threatened to course down her cheeks.

No thought was necessary for her response. "Yes, of course Killian. I will be your wife!" She answered enthusiastically. The tears managed to leak their way out of her eyes but she didn't care. They were tears of happiness. Killian leaned towards her, kissing them away. She launched herself into his lap, wrapping her arms around him. "Yes, yes." She chanted in his ear as he held onto her with the happiest grin on his face. "Let's go celebrate." Killian whispered in her ear and she pulled back to look at him.

"Isn't that what this picnic is for? I'm starving you know." Emma jested looking at all the food. But she knew what he was suggesting and his suggestion caused a different hunger to spark low in her belly.

"Too right lass, but I'm starving too, and not for the food." Killian's eyes seemed alight with the fire of need. Emma quickly stood, extending her hand down to him. "Show me how you like to celebrate then Pirate." And with that, Killian was on his feet, throwing a giggling Emma over his shoulder, the picnic long forgotten.

* * *

The girls had gone out together exploring the Kingdom. Snow took Emma and Ruby to each buy a ball gown because it was customary for every Princess to own several. Of course Emma had ended up with something in lavender that was very Princess like. Where Ruby had gone darker. She picked out a black dress with red accents. Snow had showed them the best shops for clothes, the best eateries. Of course they had made a stop at the bakery for some chocolate confectioneries that had been to die for. They were sitting at a little eatery enjoying lunch together when Snow asked, "So Ruby, how are you liking it here? I hope it's not too old fashioned for you. Hook says your world has some amazing things in it."

Ruby took a bite of her sandwich. She chewed for a moment while thinking. "While it's much simpler than where we are from, I think it's adorable. Hard to believe that this is all real though, I am still trying to wrap my brain around it. I didn't want to believe Ems at first when she told me about all this. Ems I'm sorry about that. I knew you would never lie to me but this all did sound a bit far fetched."

Emma who had been enjoying a fresh salad looked up from eating. "Believe me, that is understandable. I don't blame you for that. It must have sounded like crazy talk."

The girls chatted for a few minutes before Emma thought she would combust. She rudely interrupted Snow who was talking to Ruby about having a ball to welcome Emma home officially. "Sorry Snow, err, Mom but I have news that I have to share with you two. So last night Killian invited me to join him on a picnic. Just like the one we had so long ago that I consider our "first date". Emma said using air quotes. "I met him out on the beach and he told me had something to ask me."

At this a smile started to creep up on Snow's face. Emma looked at her strangely, wondering if she already knew. Ruby was listening with interest.

"He told me what a wonderful woman I am which of course made me melt. And then.." Holding out the hand she had been hiding most of the day, she concluded with, "He asked me to marry him!"

The shriek let out by her best friend was probably heard in multiple kingdoms. Emma blushed beet red, shushing her. Ruby ignored her, practically lunging across the table to get a good look at the ring.

"WOW!" She exclaimed as she took Emma's hand into her own. Ruby turned her hand this way and that, watching the ring sparkle in the sunlight of the afternoon. "He must have spent a fortune on this."

"It's something he's had a very long time he told me. He probably stole it from someone but I don't really want to think about that." Emma confessed. Her and Ruby spoke a few moments longer before she realized her Mother had been awfully silent during the whole exchange.

"Please tell me that you aren't going to try and talk me out of this because I am marrying Captain Hook."

Snow remained quiet for a moment longer. "Hook, I mean Killian came to your father the other day and asked for your hand in marriage. I suspect that's why Killian's face looks bruised. I know your world may not support that old tradition but we still do. I have a great amount of respect for him for doing that. And the way he looks at you Emma, I have no doubts in my mind that he will love you the way you deserve to be loved and he already does. Therefore, I am so very happy for you my darling."

Snow hugged Emma, holding her daughter close. It was something she was doing a lot lately because now she could. And if Emma was honest with herself, she really treasured the feeling of being held by her Mom.

Lunch concluded with Emma asking Ruby to be her Maid of Honor to which a "Hell yeah" was yelled for everyone to hear. Snow took care of the bill and asked that they return to the castle because she had some things to attend to. Once they arrived back, Ruby was off on a manhunt to which Emma had to laugh.

She was off to find Killian and start discussing wedding related things. Walking through the castle to her room, she heard a voice. "Have you thought about my offer yet princess?" Regina purred from the shadows, as she appeared in front of Emma in a form-fitting gown. She approached slowly, walking like a wild tiger on the hunt. She was beautiful but she looked rather deadly.

"Why would you want to be my friend?" Emma asked her voice full of suspicion. If all the stories she had heard were true, this woman standing before her was evil and manipulative, but she had felt the magic spark to life on a couple of occasions since she had been here fully. Her parents didn't use magic and she wasn't sure why she even had it. In fact she didn't have anyone to turn to for help with it. Except for Regina, the Evil Queen.

"What kind of question is that? You are someone new to this realm I had – I had hoped that you wouldn't prejudge me, like everyone else in this kingdom. I didn't give myself the title Evil Queen, your parents did that to me, but there are two sides to every story princess." She told her and her voice rang with truth. "Maybe you are just like everyone else after all." Regina told her as she turned to go.

"Wait!" Emma called after her, she knew what it was like not to be wanted, she knew how it felt not to have anyone care. Maybe people _had_ misjudged her.

* * *

Hook left his room after cleaning up from his sparring with Charming, actually David. It was still strange to call the man that. He would soon be his father in law, so there was no getting away from him now. But he would probably enjoy getting under the man's skin every now and then.

"I would love if you could teach me how to use my magic." Killian heard Emma say from around the corner. Slowing his steps he approached the end of the hallway where it opened up to the bigger area leading to the dining area. Staying to the shadows he took in the scene. Emma had just told Regina, the bloody evil queen she would train with her. Not only that, but that she would _love_ to do it!

"You would? What about being my friend? You'll do that as well?" Regina asked as she turned back to Emma. It looked as though she was playing with Emma and it took everything in Killian to stay to the shadows and only watch.

"I would. We can give being friends a shot, I know what it's like to be lonely, to have no one." Emma admitted her voice was full of sympathy her.

"Wonderful! I will call tomorrow afternoon for the first lesson." Regina smiled and then her eyes came up and met his in the shadows and her grin spread wickedly before she turned to leave.

Emma turned towards him in the shadows. Her eyes found him easily and she frowned a little.

"What are you doing hiding in the shadows?" She inquired.

"Listening to you, sign your life away to that evil witch. You can't do this Emma she is dangerous and evil! You have no idea what she is capable of!" Killian growled, his protective instinct flaring up as his temper exploded. "I won't let you do this!"

"You won't LET me do this! What are you, a caveman? You don't get to tell me what I can and cannot do! It isn't your decision; I know what it is like to be alone with no one to care about you. She feels that, I can tell. Besides I need to learn my magic somehow and there is no other way." Emma replied as her agitation level increased.

"The least you can do is talk to your mom or dad about it first." He pleaded with her, reaching for her hand. He hadn't meant to start an argument with her. She yanked it away from him and crossed her arms in front of her chest defensively.

"I am a grown woman that you didn't mind spying on in Storybrooke and now here. I am a grown woman you didn't have a problem sleeping with, you didn't tell me to _ask_ my parents to do that did you? You didn't have any problem with that. But this—this you have an issue with."

"It is different." He said stubbornly. This was very different. This was a very dangerous chess game that Killian did not want Emma involved in.

"No, Killian, it is the same, you just see it differently. Now I am doing this, you can think about it and decide if you are going to support me in this. But I'm done talking about this right now." Emma told him, stomping away from him. Killian watched as she walked away down the hall he had just came from. His shoulders slumped in defeat, thinking that this was the first fight they had.

* * *

**A/N - So a few have asked how long this story is going to go on for (or if we are almost done...) at this moment we are writing Chapter 28 and it is far from complete. =D Hope that answers that question a little bit. **


	21. Chapter 20

**Co-Written by Angelfan984**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Stretching awake, Emma's hand reached out for Killian's form only to find the spot cold and empty. Then her eyes opened fully and took in the light blues of her own room in the castle. That's right, they had fought and he still hadn't come to his senses. That man was frustrating and stubborn, oddly enough, two traits that she had as well. Sighing, she threw the covers off, She got out of bed and stretched. Her body ached today, she hadn't slept well and she attributed that to not being near Killian. She went to her wardrobe to get some clothes. Reaching out as she approached, the doors swung open on their own, with only the single thought from her head.

Emma stared down at her hand in shock. Had she done that? Was that her magic? Thank god she would be training with Regina later that day. She really needed to get it under control. This wasn't the first time that something like this had occurred. What would happen if she got mad at someone and thought something evil and it happened? What then? No, she couldn't hurt anyone; she had made the right choice to accept Regina's terms. Maybe their 'friendship' could unite the kingdom's, then something good will come from it.

* * *

Killian had been awake since well before dawn, because he had never gone to sleep. He couldn't tolerate being in his large bed alone. Not since Emma had been here at least. They kept the fact a secret from the rest of the castle, but he was sure some knew what had been happening. Pacing over to the balcony, he stepped out onto it and looked down at the sea. It was rolling today, the kind of day that meant a lot of hard and exhausting work on a ship. He almost wished to be out on his ship, while the waves beat against the hull and sweat poured from him with the exertion of keeping steady. Anything to occupy his thoughts and deter them away from Emma would be welcomed.

Pushing away from the railing he went to get breakfast. He was still undecided on how to handle the argument he had with Emma. The feeling of foreboding flooded through him when he heard her agreeing to train with Regina. His intuition had never led him wrong before. And what he knew about Regina and how felt about her, he couldn't ignore. How could he explain it to her without causing another fight? Until he figured it out he had to avoid her, as much as it pained him. Not seeing her was better than fighting with her.

He was surprised to find Snow White sitting at the breakfast table when he walked into the room. Even more surprised that she was alone. "Good morning Snow." He greeted her with a smile.

"Hook." She nodded and then took another drink of her tea. "You look as though you didn't sleep a wink."

"It's that obvious is it?" He replied wryly.

"That it is." She laughed. "Care to talk about it? I would think you would be in a happy mood since you will be marrying my daughter." She fished for a response, the way he held himself was almost defeated and in the time she had known the pirate, he had never seemed so forlorn. She disliked seeing him this way.

"Aye, I am happy. But it seems I've caused a bit of a fight. I came upon Emma agreeing to learn how to control her magic with Regina yesterday. Regina wants Emma to be her friend. I've known the Evil Queen for a number of years and she does not truly want to be friends with Emma. I know she has other evil intentions" Killian told her, the words flowing freely once he started. "And, I told Emma that. I even suggested she talk to you. Which made her very upset and was obviously the wrong thing to say—Now I don't know what to do." He sighed and his hand ran through his messy hair.

"Let her train with Regina." Snow said simply. As if the answer were obvious, really.

"You can't think this is a good idea!" He cried, confused at her reaction, Snow White of all people knew how evil Regina was.

"Regina wasn't always so evil, there was a time that she was very kind. Maybe Emma can find that in her." She replied her eyes had a faraway look to them, before she blinked it away and focused on Killian. "Besides, there is no one else that is as skilled with magic as Regina. Emma does need to learn to use it, I've seen it happen without her control on a couple of occasions, although I am not sure she even realized it was her that was doing it."

"I have a very bad feeling about this, that woman can not be trusted."

"But what about Emma, can you trust her? Don't you have any faith in the woman you plan to marry?"

Killian reeled back as though he had been slapped. Snow's words shocked him.

"Of course I have faith in her! I love her!" He exploded, but her words had him thinking, he hadn't thought about Emma in all of this, only his need to protect her.

"Well then you already have your answer." She replied calmly and picked up her cup of tea to take another drink.

Killian settled down at the table and started to eat. Snow's words echoed in his head, he already had his answer. She basically said either you truly love her or you don't. He didn't even have a thought that he didn't truly love her; Emma was the first person to make him feel anything in over 300 years. David came into the dining room and silently filled up his plate of food. They nodded to each other, but the room remained quiet except for the greeting between the King and Queen.

"Up for a bit of sparring after you are finished eating Charming?" Killian asked breaking the silence.

Smiling broadly, David looked across the table to the pirate. "You know I will take any chance I get to beat you." He said with a laugh.

"Hey now! You don't always win!" Killian chuckled an eyebrow rising with his teasing. "I've put you on your back more times than I can remember."

"Is that a challenge?" David laughed again.

"I do love a challenge." He replied cheekily then he stood up. "I will meet you out there."

David watched the pirate walk from the room. "Something is up with him this morning."

"Emma and him had a fight. They will work it out, True Love always comes out on top." Snow replied smiling at him.

"That it does my love." He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips and her hands immediately came up to hold him to her and deepened the kiss. David smiled against her mouth before he pulled away slowly. "I see you didn't get enough last night."

Emma stopped in the doorway taking in the scene and hearing her father's words. "Seriously guys? Didn't get a chance to scare me as a kid so you are going to do it now?" Ruby followed her into the room and she laughed at her reaction.

"At least you have your family now." Ruby told her, nudging her over to the food.

"Sleep well honey?" Snow asked as they approached the table with their breakfast. "You look a little tired."

"Not really. It was a long night to be honest." Emma replied and then filled her mouth so that she couldn't talk anymore.

"Let's talk about the wedding plans!" Ruby suggested happily breaking the silence that fell.

"Well that is my cue to leave. I will see you ladies later." David stood and with a quick kiss to his wife he left them to talk about it.

"How soon can we have the wedding?" Ruby gushed after the door closed behind him. "I know you want to get married soon. So—" she looked towards Snow, "how much time is needed?"

"Well, if we rush it, probably in about a month's time at the earliest."

"I don't want anything fancy guys, just you guys being there will be enough for me. I only need the people I love to share it with." Emma smiled at them both.

"Oh hush! You only get married once Ems and we are doing this right!" Ruby exclaimed almost bouncing in her chair with excitement.

"I think you are more excited than I am to plan this thing." Emma laughed.

"We can have invitations made up and sent out by the end of the week, how about an early fall wedding? It really is a pretty time of the year and you won't be overly warm in a dress." Snow suggested and Ruby did bounce in her chair then.

"YES! That will give us a little over a month to plan it. I am thinking the bridesmaids should wear emerald green." Ruby gushed. She thought about how the green would match Emma's eyes.

Emma rolled her eyes playfully. "You only want that color because you look amazing in it. You do know you aren't suppose to outshine the bride." She teased.

"You've got me!" She responded with a laugh. "But I do think green would be nice with all the fall colors."

"Well I will leave you two to discuss it. I have some things I need to take care of." Snow told them as she stood. "But I expect to hear all of the details."

* * *

"Why are you so slow this morning pirate?" David jeered teasingly at him as he knocked him onto his back for the fifth time that day.

"Omphf" Killian groaned as the air was knocked from his lungs once again. "I'm letting you win Charming."

"I doubt that. You always give it all you've got. So care to talk about it?" David leaned on the hilt of his sword and offered him a hand up. Ignoring the hand Killian climbed to his feet.

"Not particularly." He responded as he swung his sword at David catching him off guard.

"That was not fair play Hook." David laughed.

"Right." Killian paused for effect then he pointed to himself, "Pirate, mate."

"How could I forget, a pirate is marrying my princess of a daughter." Then he lunged towards him again and swept his feet from beneath him once again. Killian landed with a loud thud and David looked down at him shaking his head. "I am thinking that you need to talk about what is bothering you."

"It's Emma, we had a disagreement." Killian finally admitted as he got back to his feet.

"I heard."

"Then why the bloody hell do you want me to talk about it?"

"Because you may not realize it but I care about your happiness, because it affects my daughters happiness. So when you're not happy chances are neither is she." David informed him. "Now let me tell you something."

"Go on." Killian replied grudgingly.

"Emma is a strong woman, like her mom. You can't control her, no matter how hard you try, I don't think you'd want to control her." David paused and looked at Killian. "So what you will need to do is protect her when she falls. Because you and I both know when dealing with the Evil Queen that is what will happen. It has happened with Snow more times than I can count. But she has a good heart and wants to see the best in people; Emma is like that in many ways. So take my word for it and support her, just bite your tongue and support her. Even if you know in your heart of hearts that her decision is wrong." He patted him on the shoulder before stepping back and holding his sword aloft once again. "Now shall we?"

Killian stared at the man before him. Between Snow's words of trust and David's words of support it gave him a different outlook. He had been viewing it completely different than this before, and he was right, he didn't want to control Emma, he only wanted to protect her from harm. As any man in love would want to do.

"Well are we going to stare into each others eyes all day or are we going to spar?" David inquired tapping his sword to Killian's lightly.

Grinning Killian raised his sword and proceeded to put David onto his back for the first time that day.

* * *

Emma paced restlessly in the courtyard for Regina to arrive. She was late. Not that Emma had a clock handy; she just knew that by the sun she was not on time. How had she grown so accustomed to keeping time with the light of day? Truly, she had adjusted to the Enchanted Forest much easier than she had expected. It was dangerous of course with the random demon attacks, but that was now a part of daily life. Having a sword on her hip was a common occurrence now and she knew how to use it thanks to all the sparring lessons she had had in her dreams.

She turned back to pace the length of the courtyard yet again and she bumped into Regina right behind her as she turned. "Whoa! You can't be doing that! If we are going to be 'friends' then you can't just appear from out of nowhere!" Emma exclaimed.

"I'm sorry princess, my entrance was a bit off. I'll work on it." She smiled as she took a step back. "Sorry I'm late, something came up at the last minute that I had to take care of. So shall we get to the first lesson?" Regina inquired getting right to the point.

"Uh, yeah. Let's just move out of the main area so we don't get in anyone's way." Emma told her and led her over to an empty sparring field. Regina went through the explanations of how to use magic and how to feel it.

"You feel that in the air?" She asked seconds after making a pulling gesture with her hand.

"Yes, it feels like you just sucked all the oxygen out of the air." Emma replied gasping and a little breathless.

"My dear, that is magic I just pulled from the air." She smiled seductively, the magic coursing through her body affecting her mood. "Now you do it." Regina told her as the air felt like it filled back up with the magic.

Emma attempted the same movements as the woman had a moment before but she felt nothing, well except for a little silly. "It's not working." She grumbled.

"That is because you are thinking about it too hard, just feel it. You felt when I pulled it from around you, so I know you can feel it around you now, just gather it too you." She patiently explained.

Giving it another try she did it again without thought and immediately she felt the magic fill her. Gasping out her eyes flew to Regina's in surprise and shock.

"That's it. Now press your hand against this tree and bring it back to life. Think spring."

Regina instructed. Emma did as she was told and the tree started to bloom to life, purple flowers opened and spread an amazing scent on the wind.

"Oh my god! I've done it." She cried in joy. Looking at the tree she breathed in deep. If she could do this, what else was she capable of?

"You did, I think that is a big enough lesson for the day, don't you think? The magic may leave you a little tired at first, it's normal and it will pass with the more you use it. Now you're part of the deal, tell me something about yourself."

Emma looked at her, a feeling of calmness spread through her limbs and she thought she could lay down on the grass and nap right at that moment. "I had a really hard life until a few years ago, growing up without a family." She told her trying to be as honest as possible to keep up on her part of the being friends thing.

"I am sorry about that, truly I am. You grew up like that because of me, it was my fault." Regina said and Emma thought she heard a lie in her words but she knew them to be the truth so she shrugged it off.

"It's okay, everything turned out okay in the end. I also wouldn't have found Killian if I wasn't in that other world."

"Captain Hook? Ah yes, he would have been your parent's age. At least some good came from it." Regina settled onto the lush grass and patted the ground next to her. Emma found it strange that the woman was just casually sitting on the ground; she didn't strike her as the type.

"So tell me about you." Emma asked as she curled her legs beneath her. After that the conversation flowed between them as though they had been old friends. Maybe everyone had been wrong about Regina, stranger things had happened.

* * *

Making up his mind, Killian strolled down the corridor of the castle to the courtyard to find Emma. They really needed to talk. He needed to tell her that he would support her, in whatever she needed to do. Then when or if Regina betrayed her, he would be there to protect her. That was all that truly mattered. Stepping out into the waning sunlight he looked around for his princess. He found her sitting under a blooming tree with the Evil Queen herself. Walking over to them he heard Emma's laughter carry on the wind. He stopped in front of her and looked down at them both. Ignoring the Evil Queen he looked to Emma. "I thought we could talk—" Killian told her.

"Uh, Yeah." Emma replied and glanced to Regina.

"Don't worry my dear princess, I have to go anyways. I enjoyed our talk. Until tomorrow." Regina told her and got to her feet.

"Okay. I will see you tomorrow. Thank you for teaching me, I really appreciate it."

"No thank you." She replied and then strolled away. Emma looked back to Killian and her heart beat a little faster. She didn't want to fight; she was too calm and relaxed from the magic use to fight.

"Emma, love, I'm sorry. I will support you and trust you in whatever you decide you need to do. Even if I don't agree with it." Killian told her and offered her his hand. Reaching up she smiled and placed her hand into his letting him pull her to her feet.

In answer she drew him to her slowly tugging on his hook to do so and then pulled his head down to hers. Kissing him her lips slid along his and she felt her magic spark to life, spreading through her and out of her.

* * *

**A/N - What do you think? =D**


End file.
